


Smile and Show me The World Can be Kind

by Animeisnotmydivision



Series: Love Changes Everything [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drama, F/M, Romance, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 46,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1734542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animeisnotmydivision/pseuds/Animeisnotmydivision
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Amelia Botecelli joined the BAU, she never expected to make so many friends, or catch the eye of a certain Doctor. Can the girl that has always been the different one finally fit in? Yet another Reid/OC romance. AU. No major flames please. Rated T with some M bits but nothing major.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: The Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey All! So basically in this story, a new agent starts at the BAU who is basically very similar to Reid and how they get together. I know cliché right? But the idea has been in my head for so long that I need to write it. So this story (except the prologue below) is set in 2011 and progresses through 2011, 2012, etc. My OC was born March 1990 and Reid in October 1989 so they are 21 years old at the beginning of the story. More will be revealed about my OC as the story progresses. Well, I’m chitty chatting too much so let’s get on with the story!  
> Disclaimer: Anything you recognise from the TV show I do not own!

** Glasgow, Scotland.  22nd June 2013 **

AmeliaPOV 

For once it wasn’t raining, or cold. It was bright and sunny and warm, it made me feel better to think that God was smiling down on me on this day. This important day. This momentous day. The day my entire life would change. My wedding day.

People thought that we were mad marrying so young, we are both only 23 and Spence is nearly 24, but why wait when you have found someone that you want to spend the rest of your life with.

I smiled as I thought of my husband to be, Spencer. He was probably wearing a hole in the carpet, he was so nervous about everything being perfect, but that’s just his nature. Our relationship was definitely quick; we only met two years ago, but like I said, why wait?

Spence was being so generous about everything; he even agreed to get married in Glasgow so that most of my family could attend. The only people we brought with us from America were the team and Spencer’s parents. It had been a battle and a half to convince him to invite his dad, but he eventually consented.

I moved away from my thoughts and turned my attention to the garment bag in front of me. Inside it held my dress, my beautiful, beautiful dress. I turned my head to face the people in the room with me. Penelope, JJ, Emily and my mother, “What if he changes his mind?” I asked nervously, twirling my finger around a ginger curl as I moved to look out the window of our room at the Glasgow Hilton, where our reception would be.

“Don’t be silly,” Penelope reprimanded like a mother scolding a child, “he loves you, that boy isn’t stupid enough to leave you at the altar.” She said, unzipping the garment bag to reveal the dress.

I smiled, slipping it on, loving the feel of the material on my skin. It made me feel beautiful.

Before I knew it, the veil was placed over my face, my bouquet handed to me and I was being whisked down the stairs by my bridesmaids and my mother. I was bundled into a car with my father and whisked off towards Saint Patricks.

I turned to my father. He was in his late 40s, nearing 50, with greying hair and a kind smile. He is Italian, from Verona, that was where we lived until I was 7.

He took my hands and laid a kiss on them, “il mio bambino, il mio bambino bello. oggi è il tuo giorno del matrimonio e so che si sta sposando un uomo buono e gentile giovane. vi auguro tutta la felicità del mondo, come ho con tua madre.” He whispered “you are happy?” he asked in English with his thick Italian accent.

“Si papa” I whispered before hugging him tightly. We reached the Church and the processional started.

My father and I began the walk down the aisle. I smiled when I saw him standing there, in his suit with Derek by his side, I looked into his eyes and saw nothing but unconditional love, something that I knew reflected in my own. The service began, but I struggled to listen to the Father’s sermon on love, marriage and family. I held Spencer’s hands and could barely hold back my smile. The only time I managed to tune back in was when the Father turned to me.

“Do you, Amelia Julietta Botticelli, take Spencer Walter Reid to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love, honour and respect from this day forward, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, forsaking all others for him before God and all these witnesses until death do you part?” he said.

I smiled and nodded “I do,” I said confidently, slipping the gold ring onto the ring finger on Spencer's left hand.

“And do you, Spencer Walter Reid, take Amelia Juilietta Botecelli to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love, honour and respect from this day forward, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, forsaking all others for her before God and all these witnesses until death do you part?” the Father said, turning to Spencer.

“I do.” He said, slipping the dainty gold wedding band onto my finger, the cold a contrast to my warm skin.

The father smiled. “Then it gives me great pleasure, in front of God and all these witnesses to pronounce you Husband and Wife, you may now kiss the bride.” He said to Spencer.

Spencer gently lifted my veil, and for the first time I saw his face with nothing obstructing my vision. With a smile I stood on my tiptoes and kissed my husband. I pulled away with a smile, and together we walked down the aisle. Best friends, partners in crime, husband and wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you guys think? I’ve not went into too much detail as it is only the prologue, you’ll get details about Amelia’s dress, etc., When we get to the wedding part of the story. Reviews are wanted and greatly appreciated if you have the time to give them. If you have any questions or ideas PM me or say so in a review. I’ll be back with the first chapter soon!
> 
> What Amelia’s father said in English was my child, my beautiful child. Today is your wedding day and I know that you are marrying a good and kind young man. I wish you all the happiness in the world, like I have with your mother. Sorry if the Italian is bad, I’m not a speaker so I just used google translate.
> 
> This work is already on FanFiction.net, all current chapters will be added immediatedly with subsequent chapters being added as they are written.


	2. Chapter One: First Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, now we are going two years into the past and we are going to see Spencer and Amelia’s first meeting. Remember to favourite/follow/review my loyal readers!

June 2011- Virginia USA

AmeliaPOV

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! My hand slammed down on the alarm clock with such force and malice that it was silenced. I groaned and opened my eyes to blearily look at the red digital numbers that were glaring at me on the small screen. 6 Am. I groaned, lying back on my pillows before willing myself out of my bed and into the small en-suite of my apartment.

 I looked in the mirror and almost cringed at the sight, my ginger curls were wild, but natural, and I like them that way. My skin was pale and freckly, a trait I share with nearly all the ginger world population, and my tired blue eyes were staring back at me. I smiled, revealing my straight white teeth, which looked extra shiny due to the post-orthodontic retainer I had to wear every night. With one last look, I began my morning routine.

I removed my retainer and ran a comb through my unruly curls, deciding to leave it down. I applied my facial scrub to prevent the zit that I could feel beginning to form beneath my skin. I do NOT want that to make a guest appearance today, today was important. I applied light make-up, not wanting to give the first impression of being a clown.

I dressed professionally- a black pencil skirt and dark blue ruffled shirt with a black blazer, black tights and small black heels. After all, I had my first interview today after graduating from the FBI Academy. It was for the BAU, a very, very highly sought after job in one of the best teams in the world. But, not sounding cocky, I fancied my chances.

I guess you could say that I’m a genius. I graduated Secondary School at the age of 12 and went to Glasgow University. I managed to obtain several degrees including PHDs in: Anatomy, Criminal psychology and Medicine, and Masters in: English Literature, History and Politics. I am also working on a master’s degree in Russian. I can speak 12 languages: English, Italian, French, German, Spanish, Portuguese, Flemish, Russian, Japanese, Mandarin, Cantonese and Arabic. I know, crazy, right? From all that you can tell that I kind of classed books as my friends. The other kids bullied me and the teachers ignored me, it gave me a thick skin and a strong desire to put the bastards away for a long time.

I checked the time, 7.30  Am. “Shit”, I said to no one in particular as I grabbed my bag and keys before leaving my apartment. I shuffled down the stairs and into my 2008 cherry red mini cooper. I started the ignition and peeled effortlessly out of my space and into the morning traffic. My interview was at 8.15am and if I would make it if the car in front of me would get its arse in gear. Half an hour later I pulled up at Quantico, heading quickly into the lifts and up to the BAU offices. I sat with the other applicants in the last seat in a long row of chairs.

I now felt the nerves creeping in; all the other people applying were older, wiser, more experienced. What chance did she have? She was fresh out of the Academy with limited experience, although she was top of the class. Before the nerves could plague her further, an older blonde woman stepped outside, “Amelia Botecelli?” she called, looking down the row. Amelia stood, and held her head high, walking towards the woman and into the room.

What she faced looked like a court jury; there were eight of them, including the woman that ushered her in, sitting behind a table in a long row. There were 4 men and 4 women. She was introduced to them by one of the men. He wore a full suit and a tie right to his neck. “Hello Agent Botecelli, I’m SSA Aaron Hotchner, unit chief, this is SSA David Rossi,” a tall Italian man with a goatee, “SSA Derek Morgan,” a tall muscular man with an easy cheeky grin, “SSA Jennifer Jareau,” a young slim blonde woman with a kind smile, “Penelope Garcia, our Technical analysis,” a blonde woman with a very . . . unique style, “Agent Strauss, the head of the department,” the woman who had called her in, “SSA Emily Prentiss,” a woman with black hair and kind eyes, “ and Dr Spencer Reid.” Him she recognised, he was in the year above her at the Academy, people always used to say she was the female version of him. She smiled, reaching to shake his hand, but he quickly waved. He wasn’t comfortable with people touching him, she concluded and waved back.

She took a seat across from the panel and took a breath to calm her nerves, they seemed to be nice people, and they wouldn’t bite. “So Miss Botecelli,” Agent Hotchner began,

“Amelia,” I said quickly, my Scottish accent becoming more pronounced, “I’d prefer Amelia” I said quickly.

He looked up at her “Amelia then,” he corrected, “Tell us a bit more about yourself.”

I took a deep breath, an easy question. “Okay, well my name is Amelia Julietta Botecelli, I’m 21 years old as of March 21st. I was born here in America in Las Vegas. When I was 1, we moved to my father’s home country of Italy and I lived in Verona until I was seven. Then we moved to my mother’s home country of Scotland and I lived there until I was 18 when I moved here to start at the Academy. I have an IQ of 180 and left high school aged 12. I have three doctorates and three masters degrees. I can speak, read and write 12 languages fluently, including English. I enjoy reading, chocolate and going to the movies. I prefer to ride the train than drive as it gives me more opportunities to people watch. I don’t really know what else to say really.” I finished, with a nervous smile.

The team looked shocked to say the least, I gulped- was that a good sign, or a bad sign? Agent Morgan spoke next, “What made you want to join the FBI, and what made you choose the BAU?”

“I guess I decided to join the FBI as I have a desire to bring justice. I was bullied a lot when I was younger and I think that helped me to decide that I wanted to help people. As for the BAU, I already said that I like to read people. Criminals have such a unique train of thought and it fascinates me to see how everything clicks in their heads. I guess, like many, my past is a big contributor. I have things in my past that I feel guilty for. I want to repent.” I said, looking to the floor as I thought of all the things that I wanted to repent for.

The questions continued in this fashion for another twenty minutes, I shook everyone’s hand, except Dr Reid’s who I waved at, before I left the room feeling good. It had gone quite well, now all I had to do, was wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well? What did you think? You will see what the team thought of Amelia in the next chapter from Spencer’s point of view. As for Amelia’s guilt? You’ll have to wait and see! Remember to review/follow/favourite/ tell your friends. See y’all soon!


	3. Chapter Two: Decision Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again everyone! Now I’m going to try to do Spencer’s POV, sorry if it’s not perfect, I’m used to doing female POVs. Anyway, on with the story!!

June 2011, Quantico, Virginia, USA

SpencerPOV

I sighed in relief as the last applicant left. It was lunch time, and there was a muffin in the cafeteria with his name on it. Though, he knew lunch would probably be given a miss until Strauss and Hotch were done analysing each and every one of the twenty applicants they interviewed that morning. 

“Okay,” Strauss began and Spencer inwardly groaned, _great_ , he thought, _looks like I’ll be missing lunch today_. “Who do we think stood out as a good contender for the position in the team?” She asked, looking around the room at each of the different faces.

Hotch cleared his throated and Spencer breathed a sigh of relief, _at least Hotch is taking one for the team, I don’t want to speak to her._ “Miss Botecelli, well I guess I should say Dr Botecelli, definitely stood out for me, 12 languages, three doctorates and three masters? She sounds exactly like Reid but in a female form.” He said

“Yeah, but she actually passed physical training unlike boy wonder,” Morgan teased. _Ouch, well it’s not my fault I’m not sporty._

Strauss rolled her eyes at us, “yes, Dr Botecelli’s academic achievements are impressive, but she is so young, and so inexperienced in field work. I am not sure that she is the right addition for this team. What about Agent Hill? His field work was very impressive-“

“Yeah, he’s been in the field a lot, but he graduated borderline bottom of his year at the academy, we’re not looking for coasters, we’re looking for the best of the best.” JJ interjected, looking irked at Strauss’ ways.

“Okay then, Garcia, remove the files of the people who did middle or poorly in their graduating class. Also remove the ones who didn’t perform best in their profiling classes. How many does that leave us?” Hotch asked Garcia, who began typing quickly at the open laptop in front of her, people’s faced being removed from the TV screen.

“Four sir, Agent Phillip Smith, Agent Jacob Fitzpatrick, Agent Alexander Robertson and Agent Amelia Botecelli.” She said, looking up from the screen with a slightly smug grin. It seemed everyone was enamoured with Agent Botecelli. I had to admit that I was too- her accent was pretty, mostly sounding Scottish with some Italian accents to her words, she was really pretty too; I like her red curly hair.

I knew I recognised her from somewhere- I had seen her around the academy whilst I was there and afterwards when I helped in the profiling classes with Gideon before he left a couple of months ago. Everyone used to say that they were so alike, now I could see what they meant.

I picked up her file and began to examine it more extensively; it revealed a lot more about the reasoning behind her harbouring guilt and her slightly guarded personality. Garcia was very extensive in her background check and I saw things in that file that I would rather not see. I put the file down, not wanting to read anymore.

“We should hire Agent Botecelli.” I said, speaking for the first time and suddenly all heads turned to me. “She is clearly the most qualified at profiling and behavioural analysis. She has a PHD in it after all.” He noted, pointing to that part in the file. “Whilst she may be inexperienced, I believe that she would benefit from this line of work, like she said herself, she has guilt. Helping to put bad guys away will help her with that. She is broken, like all of us in some way, this job will help her fix herself, we can help her fix herself.” He finished, smiling sheepishly at the others.

Prentiss spoke, “I agree with Reid, she is by far the most academically qualified, and we know of her past trauma, we’ve all read her file. But, she has managed to combat it and push through, that shows strength of mind. I believe that she could cope with the baggage that this job comes with. Plus she is only 21, she might be able to speak to younger suspects or witness’ better than these other applicants or any of us would be able to.” She added.

Strauss frowned, clearly not happy that the team was going against her recommendation. “Very well,” she said coldly, almost icily, “hire Agent Botecelli, but Agent Hotchner I expect weekly reports on her work and progress on this team for the next two months.” She said and with that, she swept out of the room without as much as a parting goodbye.

Hotch smirked, looking like he wanted to laugh at Strauss’ hasty exit. “Well, it looks like we have a new team member. Spencer you will be her mentor during her first couple of months here. Make sure she doesn’t kill herself on the job, for God’s sake. I don’t need any more paperwork to fill in.” He said with a chuckle as he stood to leave the room. “She begins tomorrow,” he added as he left to head to his office to inform her of the good news.

Morgan looked at the clock and sighed in relief. “That didn’t take too long, you know we wouldn’t be in such a rush to re-recruit if both Elle and Gideon hadn’t left at basically the same time. Strauss was in such a rush to replace them. Wonder what her beef with the new girl is.”

Garcia was packing up her laptop, “she’s a middle aged woman, dollface. She doesn’t like younger people being more qualified than older people. This new girl is scarily like boy wonder though. I sense a new OTP to ship.” She finished in a sing-song voice.

I rolled my eyes at her statement, even though I didn’t fully understand the context of it, “don’t be ridiculous Garcia.” I said, as I left to grab my lunch before all the good muffins were gone.

Morgan, Garcia, JJ and Prentiss chuckled at the young genius’ behaviour. “He likes her doesn’t he? He thinks she’s pretty.” JJ added with a smile.

“Who knows JJ? Only time will tell.” Prentiss added, as they all left the room to head back to their desks and offices.

Rossi was the last to leave the room, “Three months, and they’ll have kissed.” He said, to no one in particular.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? Spencey thinks she’s pretty!!!! Who knows where it will go from there???????? As you can tell I don’t like Strauss that much, but our Amelia got the job!!!! See her reaction to finding out and her first day at the BAU from her point of view in the next chapter. See y'all soon!


	4. Chapter Three: First Day, First Case

June 2011, Virginia, USA

AmeliaPOV

I left the BAU feeling good and confident. Agent Hotchner said that if I got the job then I would be notified by the end of the day as I would be needed to start tomorrow. The reason for the hasty departure was that two agents had resigned suddenly and the positions needed filled. Rossi had filled Gideon’s position and they were recruiting for Agent Greenaway’s. I knew Agent Gideon; he used to teach the profiling classes at the academy, with Dr Reid’s help. He was my favourite teacher during my three years there.

I thought back over my meeting with the team as I drove home to anxiously wait by my cell phone. They all seemed nice, except Chief Strauss, she seemed like a class-a bitch. I wasn’t too worried though- I had encountered many a girl like Strauss before in my time. That’s why I took up boxing in my adolescent years.

Once I arrived at home, I racked my brains for ways to amuse myself. I could Skype my parents in Glasgow, but it was three pm their time and nobody would be home. I changed out of my ‘grown-up’ clothes and into some comfortable attire- jogging bottoms, though the Americans called them ‘sweatpants’, and a baggy t-shirt from my University days.

Eventually, after deliberating for an hour straight and figuring out there was nothing on TV, I decided to bake cakes to Disney music. I got out all my baking stuff and my laptop, opening ITunes and going to my Disney playlist.

Four hours, and seven batches of various sugary treats later, I was in the middle of singing ‘I’ll make a man out of you’ when my phone rang. I stopped the music and ran to my phone, answering it quickly.

“Hello?” I said a little breathlessly as I answered. 

“Hello! You have been randomly selected to answer our survey-“

I hung up with a click, saying some major expletives in twelve different languages, stupid automated calls.

By seven o’clock that night, I was beginning to lose my sanity, and the chocolate chip cookies and friends reruns weren’t curing it. Well, that was that, no job for me.

My phone rang, and I reached over to pick it up, “I swear if this is another sales call I’ll track you down and kill you slowly and painfully.” I said in my ‘dangerous’ voice, hoping that if it was a salesperson, they’d hang up.

A chuckle came from the other end. “I’ll be on my guard then Agent Botecelli.” Agent Hotchner said dryly.

I sat up straight and face-palmed so hard that I thought my hand would actually go through my face, “Agent Hotchner I am so, so sorry, that was really rude of me-“

“Don’t worry about it. I just called to inform you that you were almost unanimously picked to be the newest member of our team. You start tomorrow at 8am, pack a go-bag with a week’s worth of clothing. Dr Reid will be your mentor for the first few weeks here, congratulations-“

I cut off the rest of his speech with a loud squeal of delight “Oh My GOD! Thank you so much Agent Hotchner, you won’t regret this I promise you. I am totally bringing you all cake tomorrow.” She said excitedly.

Hotch laughed, “Okay, well, I’ll see you tomorrow, 8am.” He said before hanging up.

“I GOT THE JOB!” I shouted, doing a happy dance around my apartment, tomorrow could not come soon enough.

NEXT DAY

For once I awoke before my alarm. Hmm, that’s new, I must be really excited. I left my hair down once again and today I decided to wear a red jumper, smart black trousers and sensible shoes. I grabbed my already packed go-bag and a plastic tub containing a dozen of my homemade chocolate chip cookies before locking up my apartment. I quadruple checked the alarm before heading down to my car. I checked the time, 7.20am, I was going to be early, but that’s better than being late.

I reached Quantico by quarter to eight and headed to the lifts and up to the BAU offices. I opened the glass doors and smiled at the sight before me. There were loads of desks arranged in a bullpen, and each desk was cluttered with files. It was messy, but in a good way. I saw agent Hotchner in one of the individual offices, I hitched my go-bag higher onto my shoulder before heading towards the office. As I headed that way, I noticed that most of the team, except Morgan and Garcia, were already here. I headed to Agent Hotchner’s office and knocked.

“Come in” I heard from inside, so I entered.

Inside it looked like a typical man’s office; tidy but visible clutter, there were pictures of a little boy everywhere, his son.

“Ah, Amelia, here is your ID card, badge and gun. I know you have a badge already but this is your updated one. Come on, I’ll take you downstairs and show you your desk, Reid will take you on a tour.” He said, showing her out of his office.

She followed him downstairs and he led her to the desk directly across from Doctor Reid’s. “This is yours; you can put photos and things on it. You remember everyone from yesterday; I leave her in your hands Reid.” Hotch said as a parting before leaving for his office.

I placed my go-bag down and sat in the spinny chair, my spinny chair. I looked to the other team members. “I baked cookies, to say thank you for choosing me. Their chocolate chip.” I said, opening the tub and placing them on the desk in front of me.

Morgan reached from behind me and grabbed one, “thanks new girl, I like her already. We’ll just have to keep you curlytop.” He said with a cheeky grin and a wink.

Garcia rolled her eyes and slapped Morgan’s arm, “stop flirting, you’ll scare her.” She said before taking a cookie as well.

The others began to take cookies as well. “This sounds rude, but what time did you guys get here? Do you sleep here or something?” I asked, earning a chuckle from the team.

“I got here at six, most of the time we barely see our own apartments because we’re always on cases. Don’t worry, you get used to the uncomfortable hotel beds, lack of sleep and subsequent coffee addiction. Shall I start your tour then?” Spencer asked me.

“Yeah that’d be great Spencer.” I said, moving to stand and follow him when JJ walked in.

“Sorry guys, the tour will have to start later, we’ve got an urgent case in Florida.” She said before heading to what looked like a conference room.

“Well you’re heading straight to the fire curlytop, ready for your first case?” Morgan asked me.

“Definitely,” I replied with a smile, heading towards the conference room, the first chance to prove myself had come. And I was ready to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So her first case has begun! Just so you know I’ll be taking cases from different episodes in different series so I’m not following a specific season for cases or anything. Well, what did you think?


	5. Chapter Four: Ripper Revisited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note this chapter is M for mentions of violence and mutilation. You have been warned.

June 2011, Quantico, Virginia

AmeliaPOV

I followed Reid and the others into the conference room. There was a round table in the middle; I smirked to myself- were we the knights? I instinctively sat next to Spencer, as he was the only one that I sort of knew from the team. He was cute, in the boy-next-door kind of way. Brown hair brown eyes, nervous smile. He seemed nervous all the time, but I knew that he was very sweet once you got used to his quirks.

 “Okay JJ, let’s begin,” Hotch said, opening the file in front of him.

I reached for my own file and opened it, retrieving and putting on my thick framed reading glasses as I did so; there were pictures in front of me- of the bodies of people who had been brutally murdered and mutilated, well there goes my nice thoughts of breakfast.

“We’ve been asked to assist on a case that looks very similar to Jack the Ripper. The bodies of several prostitutes have been turning up dead across the city of Chicago with their throats slashed and their bodies disembowelled with their organs and genitals mutilated after being raped” She concluded, putting the victims faces on the screen.

“Well obviously you’re looking for someone with a medical background. You don’t learn to cut with that kind of precision overnight, probably someone who is or was a surgeon, pathologist or someone with that kind of medical background I’d say.” I said, looking through the file. “The fact that he blitz attacks them from suggests that he is not confident around the women and that he is trying to distance himself from the victims. As women do not have any sexual motive in their kills, I’d conclude that the unsub is male.” I finished, looking up from the file.

We continued in this way for a few more minutes before Hotch said that we were taking the case and would be leaving in thirty minutes. I followed Spencer to our desks and grabbed my black holdall bag. “So how are we getting to Illinois?” I asked him,

“The jet” he replied, grabbing his own bag.

“Seriously?! I’ve never been on a private plane before this is so cool.” I said checking the time, “do you think it’s a bit early to call Glasgow?” I asked him as I checked the time, 9am.

He nodded “most definitely, why would you need to call?” he asked.

“My parents, I promised them I’d contact them before I go on a case, I’m not going to wake them up though, and my mum would kill me if I woke her before her hospital shift.” I explained as we headed to one of the SUVs that would take us to the jet.

The pair of us climbed into an SUV that contained Morgan and Garcia. “I didn’t know you came on cases too Penelope, I take it that’s why there’s a crapload of computer shit in here” I said.

“I don’t usually, and do not refer to my precious items as a ‘crapload’. By the way I booked us rooms at a hotel, I could only get enough twin rooms with single beds that it’s two to a room. The pair of you don’t mind sharing do you?” she asked us, raising an eyebrow.

I turned red, and turned to Spencer. He was even redder than me. I broke the silence first, “that’s fine Penelope, it’s not like we’ll really have a lot of time to sleep anyway with the case and all. Are you okay with this Spencer?” I asked, turning to him with a shy smile.

He nodded, still red, “yeah that’s fine” he said.

Twenty minutes later, we reached the jet. I was in awe as I climbed on board. “Wow this is so cool.” I said, sitting down at one of the table seats, it would be an hour flight to Illinois. Out of instinct, I pulled down all the window shutters within my vicinity; I wasn’t afraid of flying, I just didn’t like being so high up and seeing all those tall buildings, it brought back bad memories. I shuddered, snapping myself out of it.

As I felt the plane take off, I became more nervous. My hands tapped a nervous rhythm on the table as we discussed the case and my leg shook up and down, another nervous habit. I hoped that none of the team noticed.

Morgan did, “what’s the matter curlytop? Not a good flier?” he asked, looking teasing but also slightly concerned.

I shook my head, plastering a nervous smile on my face as I pushed my reading glasses further up my nose. “I don’t use the plane a lot, I prefer trains. I don’t like the height, and I feel safer on the ground.” I said, hoping he didn’t ask why, I wasn’t ready to tell them why.

Thankfully, he didn’t and we all went to do our own thing for the last half hour of the flight. I dug into my bag and pulled out some of my coursework; I was working on a masters degree with joint honours in Russian language and Russian literature.

Garcia who was sitting with me, Morgan and Spencer at the four seater table looked at what I was doing. “Is that Russian?” she asked

I nodded “yeah, I’m taking a correspondent masters degree with joint honours in Russian language and literature from NYU. It’s a fascinating language, and Anna Karenina, along with War and Peace are much better in Russian.” I added, finishing a translation passage.

Spencer looked up from his own book- A Study in Scarlet by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. “You read War and Peace, in Russian?” he asked me, impressed, “how long did it take you?”

“Three days, I can read around 18,500 words per minute, what about you? You ever attempted it?” I asked.

“Never in Russian, I managed to read it in one day in English though. I can read around 20,000 words per minute. Where are your PHDs from?” he asked.

“University of Glasgow, yours?” I asked.

He looked surprised, “I never told you that I had any, how did you know?”

I laughed “Come on Boy Wonder, we were always compared to one another at the academy, I googled you out of curiosity.” I said with a shy smile, sagging in relief when I felt the plane land.

“Okay, Reid, Amelia, go to the Coroner’s office and look at the bodies, see if you can find a signature on any of the three victims. Morgan, go to the PD with Garcia and start Victimology, JJ, Prentiss, go to the crime scenes, see what you can ascertain from them. Rossi and I will go to the victim’s homes, meet back at the PD when you’re done.” Hotch said as they all began to exit the plane towards the waiting SUVs.

“Shall I drive Spence?” I asked, taking the keys from Hotch.

“Yeah, I’m not the best driver.” He added, hopping into the passenger’s seat.

I started the car and began to drive. “How gruesome do these cases get?” I asked him as I followed his directions to the Morgue.

“This one is pretty bad, but there are some real awful ones like the cannibal cases, they really put you off food. Turn left at the next lights.” He said.

I almost gagged, “oh, well there’s the joy of lunch gone as well as breakfast.” I said, as I pulled up outside the morgue. “Ready to go look at disgusting corpses?” I asked him, unbuckling my seatbelt.

He nodded, “lead the way.”

I sighed, “This reminds me too much of my cadaver cutting days at med school.” I said as I walked into the familiar smell of death, and formaldehyde.

We walked to meet the Medical Examiner and my stomach felt a little worse for wear, I just hoped that I didn’t puke, that’s hardly a good first impression.


	6. chapter Five: The Spark is Ignited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As to any queries about Amelia’s fear of planes and heights, it is a clue to the trauma that Amelia has experienced in the past which has been mentioned in previous chapters. More clues will be revealed as the story progresses, but I welcome your guesses as to what the trauma might be. Now on with the story! Just so you know, this case is simply made up by me, I don’t know if it is in any way accurate, though the unsub kills like Jack the Ripper, if you want to know more I suggest you Google it.

** June 2011, Chicago, Illinois, USA **

SpencerPOV

I walked into the morgue with Amelia, smelling the familiar smell of death and formaldehyde, which seemed to linger around us, clinging to us as we walked. I watched her walk ahead of me, humming a tune as her curls bounced around her shoulders and back.

I smiled as I watched her; she made me happy, just her enthusiastic spirit, her kind nature, her pretty smile. Everything about her made me feel like the world wasn’t so dark, even after all she had been through, it was amazing that she could be so smiley and happy.

We walked into the morgue, donning gloves, the coroner was there and there were two bodies on the slabs in front of us, covered by sheets.

“Did you find any fibres or DNA on the bodies that could’ve belonged to the UNSUB?” Amelia asked, slipping on her glasses before her gloves; she looked cute in those glasses, very professional.

“No, absolutely none, we found male DNA inside her, but that was most likely due to her clients-” the coroner started.

“It might be the UNSUBs, you said in your report that she was raped just prior to her death, I suggest you take samples. “ She interrupted sharply, pulling back the sheet on the first victim.

I paled slightly at the sight of her mutilated body, “Have you managed to ID them?” I asked the coroner.

“Not yet, we’re running faces, prints and DNA through the database, but there’s nothing right now.” The coroner said, handing me the Autopsy reports.

I looked over to Amelia; she looked pensive and deep in thought. She moved over to the other body, removing the cover. “Spence, come here, I think I might’ve seen something.” She said, waving me over. I put the files down on the table nearby and followed her towards the second body.

“Look at this, nearly everything on the bodies is consistent with the Rippers Signature; the throat slashing, disembowelment, the mutilation; there are only two things that are different; the rape, and these stabbing patterns on the lower abdomen. These are new, and unique to the UNSUB. I think we found the signature.” She said, looking proud of herself.

I nodded in agreement, “I think you have. Well done. We better head back to the other’s, tell them what we have found.”

We left the Coroner’s office and Amelia began to drive back to the Police Station. “I think the killer started as a rapist, and when that stopped appealing to him, he moved to murder. Prostitutes are an easier victim to subdue as they are willing to go to dark alleys and odd places with strangers.” I said, as she fiddled with the radio, tuning it to a modern music station and turning it down low.

“I’d agree with you there Spence, I wonder why they chose Jack the Ripper though, I know that he is one of history’s most prolific serial killers, but there is a lot of easier killers to copy. He certainly picked one that would send people into a panic.” She said as she tapped her hands on the steering wheel to the music.

We pulled up at the Police Station, heading inside. Garcia, Morgan, Hotch and Rossi were already there. “What did you and Amelia find at the morgue?” Hotch asked, looking up from the file that he was reading.

“Amelia found the signature.” I said, “Well, at least part of it.” I added, happy for her.

She blushed, but looked proud of herself regardless, she retrieved some photos from the files. “Almost everything about the kill is like the Ripper’s: the drunken prostitutes, the throat slashing, the disembowelment and mutilation. But, there are two things that are unique to this UNSUB: the rape, and this stabbing pattern on the lower abdomen. Unfortunately, the only way that we’ll be able to confirm this is if they kill again. If he follows the Ripper’s pattern, his cooling off period won’t be long, a few days at the most.” She said, looking at the map, though she turned away quickly; maps obviously weren’t her strong point.

“We also think that the killer started as a rapist and then worked his way up. Garcia look for males with a basic knowledge of anatomy who have been convicted of rape in Chicago in the past 20 years; they aren’t new to this game.” I added, moving to begin looking through the maps on the boards and tables.

We continued like this until it was nearly 11pm, Amelia yawned and touched my arm, jerking me as I felt a spark between us, I shook it off; it must be static electricity or something.

“Spence, it’s late, can we head to the hotel?” she asked

I nodded, yawning myself, “sure, let’s go” I said, as we began to gather our stuff and left the Police Station.

The hotel was only a 10 minute drive away from the Police Station. We checked in and walked tiredly to our room. The room was small, with two single beds. “I feel like a child again,” she joked, climbing onto the bed furthest away from the door.

She grabbed her go bag and slipped into the adjoining bathroom to get ready to sleep. I set my own bag on the bed, pulling out my plaid pyjama bottoms and plain t-shirt. She emerged in a t-shirt and shorts, climbing into her bed. “I have a bad feeling,” she admitted, “that there will be a fresh body tomorrow.” She said quietly.

I nodded “I feel the same, but there’s nothing we can do. Hotch was saying that tomorrow night we are going to the red light district to see if the prostitutes have noticed anything.” I said, emerging in my own pyjamas.

She yawned “night Spence” she said, closing her eyes and falling asleep quickly.

I watched her for a moment, she looked so peaceful, “night, Amelia” I whispered, turning out the lamp and falling asleep, the last thing I saw being her beautiful face.


	7. Chapter Six: The Spark Is Returned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: NOTHING RECOGNISABLE IS MINE!!!!!!

30th June 2011, Chicago, Illinois USA

AmeliaPOV

I groaned as the faint trickling of light came from between the curtains of the Hotel room. I am NOT a morning person. I yawned, sitting up in my bed and stretching my arms out. It was then that I remembered that I wasn’t alone.

“Morning Amy,” Spence said. He was sitting cross legged on his bed, still in pyjamas, wearing his own reading glasses and reading my Russian copy of War and Peace. Oh. My. God. I could get used to this view. I blushed at my own crude inner monologue.

“Morning Spence,” I said as I stretched, my retainers giving me a strong lisp, I turned even redder. Oh god, I sound so stupid! The ground needs to swallow me whole right now. “How long have you been awake?” I asked, standing to retrieve my clothes for the day.

I looked down and noticed my sleeping attire, Jesus Christ! Could this BE any more embarrassing?! Here I am, in front of this gorgeous guy, sharing a room with this gorgeous guy, and here I am in barely any clothes, with wild hair and humongous lisp. All I needed now was the red nose and clown shoes.

“About half an hour, I see what you mean about War and Peace in Russian, it defiantly adds another layer to it.” He said, not glancing up from the book.

Okay, now I was slightly pissed, I would have thought that he would have checked me out at least once, I’m not that physically unappealing am I? I ran most mornings, I ate decently. I’ve got a little muffin top, but I’m certainly no Shamu!

I nodded “I know right? Anyway, I’m going to use the bathroom to get ready, I’ll be out in a jiffy.” I said, not noticing or feeling Spencer’s wandering eyes on me as I left the room.

I got ready for the day, putting my hair in a ponytail, I dressed in a pencil skirt, blouse and tights, deciding to wear the same shoes that I wore yesterday. I emerged from the bathroom half an hour later. “Bathrooms free, have you heard from anyone?” I asked him as I moved to my bed.

He moved towards the bathroom, shaking his head, “nope, which I assume means good news for the time being, then again, it is still early.”

I hummed in agreement, sending my mother a long winded e-mail on my phone as I waited for him to get ready, detailing to her what the team were like and how much I missed home, etc.

When he was ready I stood, “Want to go meet up with the others and grab breakfast? I need some food and coffee inside me _before_ we need to go look at another corpse.” I said, with a yawn; I still wasn’t fully awake yet.

“Sure,” he said, beginning to gather his things into his satchel bag, with a small smile I noticed him put my copy of War and Peace in there too. I grabbed my own bag and other essentials before we left the room together.

“Sleep well?” I asked him as we headed towards the lifts.

He nodded “decently, you?”

“Yeah, same. I hate hotel rooms anyway. I don’t know why, I just do.” I added as we climbed into the lift, pressing the lobby button.

He chuckled “you’re an odd one Amy; I look forward to getting to know you.”

Amy, he’s the only person to ever call me that besides my parent’s. He made my name sound ultra-sexy; then again, Spencer Reid could make anything sound sexy.

I smiled “same here Spence.” I said, giving his arm a squeeze. I felt a spark jolt through my arm, like a zing. I wonder if he felt it too. I let his arm go, almost whining at the loss of contact. What in the name of Christ has gotten into me? I don’t swoon over cute genius’ who don’t know what Twilight is. Well, not usually.

We reached the lobby and headed towards the other’s, chatting about how books in their original language always sounded better than after they were translated.

Morgan smirked as he saw us. “Well, well, well, if it isn’t pretty boy and curlytop. What took you two so long?” he asked with a wink.

I turned red, “I’m not a morning person Morgan, it’s not my fault all your sleep patterns are boarding insomnia.” I grumbled, “I need a Starbucks and breakfast before we head in, anyone want to join me?”

JJ, Garcia and Prentiss all agreed, so we left the guys in the lobby to head to one of the SUVs, saying we’d meet them at the PD in an hour.

“So Amelia, what is going on with you and Dr Reid?” Penelope asked as soon as we were out of earshot.

I turned red as we climbed into the SUV “Nothing, I barely know him. Though I will admit that I find him to be very cute, sweet and that I literally felt a spark.”

JJ and the others looked shocked, “Really? That’s so sweet!”

“Yeah but nothing will happen. Spence seems too socially awkward to make a move, like me.” I said with a sigh as we pulled up at the Starbucks. We walked inside and placed our orders. I ordered something light as I knew that there was a very good possibility that I would be seeing dead bodies today.

“So Amelia, what is the most that you have ever done with a guy?” Garcia asked as we sat down.

I smiled nervously, “I kissed a guy once, when I was 16. That was my first and only kiss to date. I’ve never done anything else. I’m a 21 year old virgin.” I said, with a shrug of indifference; I wasn’t ashamed to admit my lack of experience, and I knew that I could trust these women; they were already very good friends.

“No way!” JJ added, sipping her coffee.

I laughed at their disbelief “Yes way. The kiss wasn’t even nice. He shoved his tongue in my mouth and I felt like I was being curiously explored.”

They laughed at that one. We talked and joked, getting to know each other for another half hour when we all received a text.

“Looks like we have to go in ladies; two more bodies have been found.”


	8. Chapter Seven: Secrets Revealed

** 30th June 2011 Chicago Illinois **

**I OWN NOTHING RECOGNISABLE**

** SpencerPOV **

After the women walked away to get food and coffee, Hotch, Rossi, Morgan and I all headed towards another SUV to head to the Police Department.

“So boy wonder, what is going on with you and the pretty little Botecelli hmm? You have a thing for her playa?” Morgan teased with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes, “that’s none of your business Morgan, and even if I did, I wouldn’t act on it. Not after what happened with Lila, or Maeve.” I said quietly, looking out the window, reflecting on the two women who managed to cause me pain in two very different ways.

Lila was my first crush, my first experience with any woman. It all began, and ended, with a kiss in her pool. She never did call me after that.

And Maeve, well Maeve was heartbreak. Watching her die before me, before I got the chance to tell her how I truly felt about her. It’s hard to believe that it has been a year since that whole thing happened. That’s why I refuse to open up to another woman again; I’m only setting myself up for more pain, more heartbreak and more disappointment.

“Don’t forget she’s been through hell and back too Spencer, not many people who were at the World Trade Centre on 9/11 have managed to move on and be as productive as she has, especially since she was only 11 when the whole thing happened. Don’t discount being happy because you’re scared.” Morgan said.

That was true, I never thought of it that way. I shrugged, feigning indifference, even though I was thinking about his words, and only his words.

I stayed like this until we got to the PD. Once we got there I began pouring over maps and various other things until the Police Chief came in.

“They’ve found more bodies, two of them.” the Chief said.

“Of course they have, the unsub is following the rippers pattern.” I said, looking up from a book on the Ripper’s history.

“I’ll get the girls back here, when they arrive, Morgan, Reid I want you to take Prentiss and Amelia with you to the crime scene.”

The girls arrived around 10 minutes later. Amelia bounced in, two coffee cups in hand, looking ready to go. God, she was beautiful; her red hair, her freckles, her accent. Part of me wanted to kiss her so badly; the other part was worried for my sanity.  “Morning! Come on you two, Prentiss is in the SUV. Morgan, Spence, I got you both some coffee for the road. Half a cup of sugar right Spence?” she teased, handing me the cup in her left hand and Morgan the one in her right.

I reddened slightly, “Yeah, that’s great thanks, where’s yours?”

“My caramel latte is in the car, let’s go! We’ve got bodies to see.” She said, turning back and heading towards the car.

Morgan laughed, “You certainly know how to pick them Reid.” He said, following her.

I rolled my eyes, following him and climbing into the back, next to Amelia, “Where’s the dump site?” she asked, looking at the map with confusion written on her face.

I leaned over and took the map from her hands. “There, about a half hour drive from here, in a more remote area than before. Wonder why that is?” I said

“Maybe he didn’t want the bodies found?” Prentiss suggested.

“Not consistent.” Amelia and I both said at the same time. I chuckled and she blushed, I motioned for her to explain.

“The Ripper wanted to cause panic, that’s what got him off, seeing people panic as the bodies were discovered. So far this killer has been the same; it wouldn’t make sense to change the game now. If anything, he should be dumping in more public areas as JJ has managed to stop the press from reporting on this so he’s getting next to no attention. The only way we’re going to catch this guy now is if he makes a mistake. If he’s following the Ripper’s pattern, he will kill once more, and then vanish. Just like that.” She snapped her fingers for emphasis, glancing down at the Ripper book in my hands.

I handed it to her and she took it with a thankful smile, before she pulled out her glasses from her TARDIS like bag and began reading its contents. I watched her as she read, her nose would crinkle up in concentration and it made her look even cuter. I longed to reach out and tuck the stray hairs behind her ear.

I looked out the window as we pulled up to the crime scene, it was warm today, and that wouldn’t help with the state of the bodies. We climbed out the car. I noticed Amelia take a hair tie and quickly pull her curly ponytail into a messy bun. Stray curls framed her face; she looked gorgeous in the sunlight.

I handed her a pair of gloves before pulling on my own, we walked together towards the body nearest us, they were done taking pictures so we could profile without getting in the way. “There’s the same stabbing pattern on the lower abdomen as before, I think it’s safe to say that that is the signature.” I said as we pulled the sheet back.

Amelia hummed in agreement. “Same throat slashing pattern as the other’s, they’re still mostly following the ripper’s signature, they must have adopted it as their own as well. The organs have been disturbed, just like the Ripper did. I wonder if he will contact the police.” She mused, checking underneath the fingernails. “I have some DNA.” I heard her say to one of the techs, who immediately came to take samples. She stood up, “The bodies are dumped with little care, and he definitely shows no remorse for these victims, he really thinks of them as scum. Like Sutcliffe.” She added when her cell rang. “Yes Penelope” she answered, moving away from the body.

I moved to the other body, Amy’s conclusions were solid, and fit this one as well. She really was gifted at this job. She saw the signature when no one else did. She made the connection from rapist to serial killer. She, like I did, knew the Ripper case inside and out. It was hard to imagine doing a case without her now. She was like the missing piece of the puzzle, fitting us all together to work at our best.

She came back over, “Garcia found a connection between all the victims, just like with the original Ripper, all the prostitutes were last seen drinking in a pub just across from the beginning of the Red Light District. It’s called ‘The Black Bell.’ We should go check it out.” She said to us all. I nodded and we followed her back to the SUV.

I climbed into the back behind her, smiling as she opened my book on the Ripper again and began to read it. I watched her read again, she was quick; in the half hour drive back to the PD she managed to finish the book. We walked inside and Amelia asked Hotch what their plan was.

“We’ll go to the bar tonight, just before we go canvas the Red Light District. Until then we build on the profile.” He said.

I sat next to Amelia, she handed me my book back. “It was good, you’ll enjoy War and Peace, and I know you brought it with you.” She said with a smile.

I reddened slightly, turning back to my geographical profile. “What are you working on?” I asked her.

“The position of the bodies and the autopsy reports, and how they relate to the UNSUBs mindset.” She said, quickly switching hands to write; she was ambidextrous, impressive.

I nodded “I’m doing geographical, trying to narrow down the UNSUBs comfort zone.”

“I’m terrible with maps. I get lost a lot.” She said with a giggle, turning back to the pictures of bloody bodies.

“How do you not gag looking at those pictures?” I asked

She laughed. “Spence, I have a medical degree, specialising in Pathology. I’ve cut open a lot of dead people, in both good and bad conditions. My Medical degree was the last one I got before I came here.” She said, tapping my foot with her own playfully.

“What made you choose the FBI?” I asked her, drawing a zone on the map.

She reddened slightly, “You did.”

I was shocked “Me? Why me?”

She smiled, “I read about you online, your success at the academy and how you were being groomed especially for the BAU. That made me do some more research and it made me realise my desire to do what you do. I applied for the Academy the next day.” She said simply, turning back to her work.

Before I could think properly about what she was saying, Hotch came through. “Guys, tell us what you’ve got, we’re heading to the bar.” He said

She stood and grabbed her coat and work, “Coming Spence?” she asked.

I nodded and grabbed my coat, following her out the door.


	9. Chapter Eight: Ripper's Footsteps

** 30th June 2011. Chicago, Illinois, USA **

** AmeliaPOV **

We reached the pub just as it was getting into full swing. We were there to canvas the area and profile the people inside. After this we were walking in the footsteps of the Scarlet women, the night crawlers, whatever you want to call them. I walked in with Spencer, a mask of indifference washing over my face at the sight of the scantily clad women in front of me. Oh yeah, we were in the right place. “Since I can legally buy alcohol here finally, what are we having?” I asked. When met with looks of disbelief, I defended myself “Right now we stick out like a bunch of sore thumbs, we need to blend in if we want these people to co-operate. So, loosen those ties and everyone except our Designated Drivers is drinking. So, I ask again, what are we having?” I asked, untying my hair so it cascaded down my shoulders in big ringlet curls.

Hotch and Rossi agreed to be designated drivers, so I turned to the others. “Morgan, what’s your poison?” I asked

“Pint of Beer,” he said

“Cosmopolitan”, Garcia chimed in

“I’ll have the same,” JJ added

“Make that three,” Prentiss said quickly.

I nodded, “Spence, will you come up with me?” I asked shyly; I was nervous to be in a bar like this, people might think I’m a hooker.

He smiled, “sure.” He said, standing.

We walked to the bar together, I smiled at the Bartender. “I’ll have two cokes, one pint, three cosmopolitans, double vodka and coke for me and, what are you having Spence?” I turned to him.

“Single Scotch” he said, quickly reaching for his wallet and paying before I could get my purse out.

I pouted “That’s not fair, I was paying.” I said.

He chuckled, taking his change and putting his wallet away, “Isn’t it customary that the gentleman buys the lady drinks?” he asked.

I rolled my eyes playfully, swatting his stomach, “yes, but if you expect me to drink all this I’ll be under the table and you’ll have to carry me to the hotel.” I said, grabbing some of the drinks, leaving Spence to grab the others.

I carried the drinks back to the table, dishing them out to everyone.

“So curlytop, what’s your poison?” he asked, drinking his beer, “you like some fruity white wine or something girly like that?” he joked with a chuckle.

I rolled my eyes, “I prefer hard spirits; tequila, gin, rum, but my favourite is Vodka, good Russian Vodka.” I replied with a wink, drinking more of my Vodka and coke.

The table chuckled, “So, anyone catching our eye?” I asked, scanning the room quickly. “Refresh my mind, what are we looking for?” I asked

“Narcissist, mid to late 40s, male. Intelligent mind in a less powerful job, acts confident and like an Alpha-male when he really isn’t. He won’t be talking to any of the women, just watching them as they move around the room.” Spence said, turning to look in his chair.

I turned his head round quickly, “you’re too obvious Spence. Do you not have any idea how to look subtly?” I hissed before standing up, “I’m going to the loo, will someone come with me? I don’t want to be mistaken for a hooker.” I said.

Garcia chuckled, “I’ll come with you.” She said, standing.

Together we headed for the toilets, canvassing as we went.

 

** SpencerPOV **

I turned red after being chastised by Amy. She did have a point though; if we were too obvious, it could ruin the whole thing. I took another drink of my Scotch, letting the amber liquid burn my throat slightly and make me feel warm inside.

Morgan chuckled, “Looks like there is trouble in paradise?” he teased, much to the amusement of the others at the table.

I rolled my eyes, looking round the room. I noticed one man who was out of the ordinary. He fit our profile; mid to late 40s, not talking to the woman, just following them with hungry eyes. I nudged Morgan, and gestured towards him, trying to signal that he was fitting our bill.

I saw Amelia and Garcia return from the restrooms, giggling like two teenage girls. I smiled at the sight of her, though it quickly turned to a face of disgust when I saw the leer that was sent her way by said man.

She reached her seat, “Sorry I snapped” she whispered, tapping my knee with hers.

I smiled “it’s fine, you were right anyway. I think we’ve spotted someone.” I said.

“Who?” She asked, taking a sip of her drink.

“Near the restroom, sitting at the bar, dark hair, blue jacket.” I added, finishing my Scotch.

She finished her own drink, “I’m going to get a coke, ask the bartender if he’s noticed anything unusual.” She said, rising to go to the bar.

I watched her, as did the man I was observing. He had a hungry look in his eyes that made my blood boil. She’s a human being! Not a piece of meat!

After around 10 minutes, she was back at the table, coke in hand. “The bartender said that the nights of the murders were really busy, like tonight, he also said that the man Spence spotted was seen here every night of the murders, disappearing not long after the girls were last seen. That’s not probable cause though.” She noted, standing, “We should go speak to the Victims friends now, maybe they can tell us something that we are missing, maybe about that guy.” She said, slipping on her coat.

I followed suit, as did the others, slipping out of the bar and on foot to the beginning of the red light district. There we all parted ways; Rossi and Prentiss, Hotch and JJ, Morgan and Garcia, me and Amy. We all took off in separate directions, Amy and I heading down another street, little did we know that the man from the bar was not too far behind us.


	10. Chapter Nine:

** 30th June 2011. Chicago, Illinois, USA **

** Spencer POV **

We walked together down the side alley, Amelia consciously moving closer with every step.

“Sorry,” she said, when she was practically grabbing my arm, “I’m not good with the dark” she explained.

So, her list of fears at the moment was: Spiders, Planes, Heights and the Dark. That’s not too many to contend with at the moment.

I smiled gently at her, “No worries. I’m not good with it either.”

She grabbed my arm, halting me. She knelt down to tie her shoe, her hair falling in her face as she did so. “What kind of questions are we asking?” she asked, standing up again and brushing her hair out of her face.

I shrugged, “General stuff; anyone looking suspicious hanging around lately, that kind of thing.” I said as we continued to walk. We were nearly at the opening of the street we wanted when someone grabbed Amelia. Her scream was cut off by a hand to her throat as she was dragged down another side alley before I could even blink.

I tore off after them. “Morgan. Hotch. Anyone, Amelia’s been taken, repeat, Amelia has been taken. I’m in pursuit down the side alley’s near Fifth and Maine.” I shouted down my earpiece that I knew the others were wearing. I needed to make it to her before she ended up like the others. She could not end up another body to add to this bastard’s tally.

** AmeliaPOV **

He dragged me down Side Street after Side Street. I kicked and struggled hard, but he responded to this by smacking my jaw with the butt of a gun, my gun.

“Another sound from you and this knife slices your throat.” He said in a threatening tone, coming to a stop and pulling my hair back roughly, wielding the knife against my throat for good measure.

I spat the blood from my mouth, feeling it dribble down my chin and neck. I mentally assessed my injuries. My right arm was in agony; probably fractured from him pulling it behind my back too far. My jaw felt slightly fractured too and there was a cut on my face as I could feel the blood running down my cheek. My left eye felt swollen, so it would be safe to add a black eye to the growing list of injuries. There was a large lump and cut on my head too, from when he startled me by blitz attacking me, but besides that and some cuts and bruises there was nothing major. I was still alive. For now.

Well isn’t this just peachy, I thought dryly as I still struggled slightly. “Why me?” I asked breathily; I was scared and it hurt to speak because of my jaw. “I’m not a prostitute” I whispered, hearing the pounding of footsteps.

I spat out another mouthful of my coppery tasting blood when I saw Spencer round the corner, gun out.  The rest of the team weren’t too far behind.

“Put your guns down! Or she dies.” He said, pulling my hair so tightly that could not help but cry out,

“Fucking hell! You’ll pull my hair out.” I screamed, only to feel the knife press tighter to my throat and some blood dribble down my neck from the small cut he made, a mere 3 inches or so from the jugular.

“Shut up!” he shouted, pulling my arm back further, causing tears to leak out of my eyes.

I saw the others begin to put their guns away in their holsters. “You don’t want to do this, she’s a Federal Agent, let her go.” Hotch said, moving forward.

I felt his grip on the knife loosen slightly, I took this as my opportunity.

I swung my head back full force, probably breaking his nose by the sound of the crunch. He cried out in pain, dropping the knife and my gun. I kneed him in the groin and quickly picked up my gun, watching him crumple to the ground.

“I should shoot you right here you Arsehole!” I said, spitting out yet more blood. “Cuff him Morgan.” I said quietly, feeling the adrenaline leave my body at a rapid rate. “I think my right arm is broken, I might have a concussion too.” I said quickly, trying to walk towards Spencer when everything began to spin.

The last thing I registered before falling was Spencer catching me, and then it all went black.

** SpencerPOV **

I caught her before she fell to the ground. She was light, barely weighed a thing. She looked terrible, that UnSub had certainly knocked her around a little before we got there. I carried her bridal style back to one of the SUVs.

“I should’ve been there.” I said quietly to Garcia as we walked, feeling incredibly guilty, “This is my entire fault.”

“Don’t you dare Spencer, what could you have done?” she was literally just grabbed after a blitz attack. It all happened before you could blink. Now let’s get her checked over.” She said, climbing into the front after she helped lay Amelia on the back seat, her head resting in my lap. I took some tissues from the car and pressed them to her head, trying to stop the bleeding from her scalp.

I held her hand and stayed with her the entire time she was being examined. Now, all we had to do was wait for her to wake up.

** AmeliaPOV **

All I could hear was beeping, beep, beep, beep. It sounded like a heart monitor. I opened my eyes, groaning at the brightness, I was at the hospital. Great, just great. I tried to sit up, but hissed as I knocked my right arm. I looked and saw the team sitting there, waiting for me to wake up.

“I feel like I’ve been run over by a Bus.”  I said weakly, managing to sit up slightly. “What’s the damage?” I asked.

“Severely fractured right arm, fractured jaw, cuts and bruises. Nothing too major” Garcia said, handing me a glass of water. “The Doctor said you can be discharged once you wake up. Reid said he’ll bring you back. We need to sort out everything for the flight home tomorrow. Feel better.” She finished. The others stood as well, leaving until there was just me and Spence left in the room. I sat up fully, swinging my legs gently over the side of the bed and taking the clothes that Spence had obviously retrieved from my bag.

“Before you say anything, this isn’t your fault.” I whispered, “Okay, I will not have you feel guilty for this.” I said, squeezing his arm lightly. “Thank you for coming to look for me.” I added, heading to the bathroom.

I emerged, dressed and ready to go. I argued with a Doctor as they were adamant I needed to leave in a wheelchair.

I huffed, “This is degrading, and stupid.”

He chuckled, pushing me towards the SUV. “I like pushing you around.”

** Next Day **

We bundled onto the jet, “Amelia, you are made to stay out of the field for two weeks.” Hotch said, as we took off.

I groaned, “Well this is a good start. I hope nothing exciting happens whilst I’m Garcia’s bitch.

The team chuckled, “With our job, peace is welcome.”

I rested my head against the window and fell asleep, ready for a few weeks of peace after a whirlwind few days.


	11. Chapter Ten: New Case

** 31st July 2011. Quantico Virginia USA **

** AmeliaPOV **

I woke up early at 6.00am. I dressed in some shorts and a tank top, pulling my hair into a bun and some trainers on my feet. I was going for a run; I was aiming to get around 5 miles or so in before I had to get ready for work. I took my iPhone and attached it to my armband; in case a 911 came in. I placed a change of clothes and my go bag in my car. Again just in case. I left my Apartment to begin my run.

I loved running; it cleared my head, the sound of my feet pounding against the pavement. The rush I felt when I pushed past the exhaustion. It exhilarated me.

The past month at the BAU had been amazing, and exhilarating, and busy. In that time, Spence and I had become best friends. We did loads together; mainly go to dinner after cases and give each other books. We even went to see the last Harry Potter together. I managed to convince Spence to open e-mail, Facebook and twitter accounts. He used them quite a bit. Both our Facebook’s were littered with pictures of the pair of us doing lots of different things around the city.

I, however, wanted more. I wanted to know what it was like to feel his body pressed to mine, to feel my lips on his, my hands in his hair, his heart beating only for me. But, alas, it would never happen. Even though there was no actual policy to prevent agents from fraternizing, Strauss would probably fire me. She hated me, the feeling was mutual.

My run was just finishing when my phone rang, I answered it. “Hello?” I asked, catching my breath.

“Amelia? It’s Hotch, we have a case we need you in immediately, and everyone else is here. How come you didn’t answer your phone?” he asked, I knew I was on speaker.

“Sorry, I’m out on a run. Do I have time to change before coming in?” I asked

“No, you can freshen up once we’re done briefing” he said, “This is an emergency.”

“I’ll be there in 10.” I said, taking off in a run towards my car. I started the ignition and began the 5 minute drive to work from my running place. Good thing I pre-packed my car. I brought my bags up the offices, getting weird looks of other agents for my strange attire.

I walked into the conference room to see the rest of the team staring back at me.

“Looking good curlytop, how many miles today?” Morgan asked, winking.

“5, what’s the case?” I asked, taking the file and sitting next to Spencer, not feeling or noticing his eyes as they roamed over my exposed legs and attire. I had no idea how Spencer’s feelings mirrored my own almost completely.

“Okay, we’re off to Washington State, four women were raped in four months then found a week after they were released from Hospital, apparently having committed suicide in various ways; overdose, wrist cutting, hanging, poisoning. The police all think this was caused by the same killer, due to the note that was left. It was the exact same for each victim. As they were in different towns all nearby each other, these cases weren’t connected until now.” Garcia said

“What’s made them call us?” I asked, reading the file as I slipped on my glasses.

“We have a fifth rape victim under police supervision at Hospital. Jane Doe, she won’t tell us her name, age, anything about herself. She refuses to speak to anyone and the Police are getting frustrated.” JJ added.

“Wheels up in 10, Garcia you’re coming with us. You’ll have to change on the Plane Amelia” Hotch said, leaving to get his own go-bag.

I sighed, “Well this is just great. I’m off to Washington State in shorts.” I joked as I headed back to my desk. I touched the picture of my parents, as I always did before a big case, before grabbing my things and heading with Spencer towards the air strip.

We reached the jet and took off in record time. It would take us three hours to reach Seattle, then another hour on a connecting flight to Sequim, where the murders were taking place. I immediately ducked into the tiny bathroom on the airplane, freshening up and changing into some more Washington appropriate attire. I emerged from the bathroom ten minutes later, feeling a lot cleaner. “So, what are we thinking?” I asked, immediately shutting all the blinds in my vicinity.

“It’s hard to tell, the murders that are staged as suicides are each done in completely different ways. It’s hard to pin down anything psychological when he keeps changing his MO.” Spencer said, we had already eliminated the possibility of it being a woman due to the sexual aspect of the attacks.

“Okay, when we reach Sequim. Garcia, I want you to run Victimology, Rossi and I will go to the ME, Morgan; take Prentiss to the scenes of the ‘suicides’, JJ, start interviewing the victim’s families. Amelia, take Reid and go to the Hospital. I want Reid to talk to the latest Jane Doe, see if you can manage to get any information out of her. If Reid can’t get through to her, then give us a call, Amelia, I don’t want you dealing with her. You’ve not had any experience.” Hotch said

I leaned against the window, feeling myself fall asleep. Today was going to be long.


	12. Chapter Eleven: The Truth Revealed

**July 2011, Sequim, Washington, USA**

**AmeliaPOV**

I walked into the Hospital with Spencer, smelling the familiar smell of cleanliness and sick people. I was a bit peeved that I wasn’t allowed to speak to the victim, though I knew that Hotch had a point. We walked into the victim’s room, after showing our credentials to the Police Officers guarding the door. She was a small thing; the blankets bundled around her making her look even smaller. I took a seat in a chair near the door. She couldn’t be more than 21 years old, she didn’t deserve this, none of them did.

Spencer took a seat next to her bed, “I’m Spencer, I’m with the FBI. I’m here to protect you from your attacker, but before I can do that you need to talk to me. Could you tell me your name?”

“Age?”

“Anything?” he seemed desperate.

Silence. Tumbleweed.

After twenty minutes, Spencer gave up. “Go call the team, see if they can get through to her.”

I nodded, leaving the room to fetch them.

They arrived twenty minutes later and Spencer left the room, “She won’t speak, at all. She looks at you, comprehends you, but nothing in response.”

Hotch went in next, though he got same response.

So did Rossi.

And Morgan.

And Prentiss.

And JJ.

Even Garcia was met by stony silence.

The entire team looked frustrated, “Well what are we going to do now?” Hotch said, we can’t profile if we know nothing about her”

“Amy should try.” Spence said, breaking the silence that had followed Hotch’s rant.

He immediately shook his head, “No, she has no experience.”

I rolled my eyes, “Excuse me, I do, I’ve done the training. I could give it a bash, what’s the worst that could happen? She’ll just ignore me too. I’ll take Spence in too if that’ll make you feel better. I’ll even record it.”

Hotch thought about this for a moment then eventually consented, “Fine, Reid, make sure this goes well. Strauss is already on my case about this case.”

We nodded, heading into the room and shutting the door behind us.

The girl looked bored, Spence occupied the seat I was in previously and I sat next to her bed. I placed the recorder on the table. I decided to try a technique that none of the others had thought of. I sat in silence too.

I stayed this way for 15 minutes, humming to myself and examining my nails when she finally spoke.

“Why aren’t you trying to talk to me?”

I saw Spencer sit up, alert. I looked up, “I was trying to make you comfortable.”

“Well, I guess you succeeded.” She said, a ghost of a smile gracing her lips.

I stuck my hand out “I’m Amelia, Amelia Julietta Botecelli.”

She took my hand limply, “I’m Katryna, Katryna Blakova.”

I held onto her hand, “How old are you?”

“18.”

I smiled “I’m 21. Now Katryna, I need you to tell me what happened to you.”

Her smile fell and she removed her hand. “That’s all you want me to do. You want me to relive hell. Do you know what it’s like to have your innocence taken away from you? Do you know what it’s like to know that you’ll never be the same again. You don’t know. You don’t understand what it’s like to go to hell.”

I stood, “Oh don’t you kid yourself, I do know what it’s like. I know what it’s like to go to hell and back, I know what it is like to stare death in the face. I know what it’s like to live all your worst fears in a matter of hours. But, I also know how good it feels to fight the demons, to tell them to get stuffed; I know how good it feels to be able to live again.” I said, one tear rolling down my cheek.

Katryna looked taken aback by my outburst, before she relaxed, “okay, I’ll tell you everything.”

She was done half an hour later. I stood and left, tape recorder in hand. I passed it to Hotch before walking away, telling him I needed some time. He understood, and sent Spence with me.

Spence drove me to the Hotel we were staying at, Garcia had ‘accidently’ made us share a room again. We walked to the room, which was the same as all the others; single beds, tiny tv, no mini fridge. I sat on my bed and looked up to him. One look at his face, and I burst into tears.

**SpencerPOV**

My eyes widened as she began to cry. What do I do? I’m Dr Spencer Walter Reid, child prodigy, and there was no PHD on how to deal with crying women, or women at all. I moved towards her and sat next to her on her bed. I reached out to touch her shoulder, when she wrapped her arms around me and began to sob, laying her head on my chest. I was stiff for a moment, before wrapping my arms around her sobbing form. “Sshh Amy, it’ll be okay. You don’t need to cry, why don’t we try and talk about it?” I offered, at a loss at what else I could say.

Her last tears dried to a hiccup and she sat up. She took a deep breath before she began to speak.

“In 2001, I was in my final year of High School; I was 11, yet to turn 12. Many world Universities were interested in me attending their courses. One of the interested parties was NYU. By a way of coincidence I was already going to New York with the school on a trip, so the University paid for all of my expenses. We were going Wednesday to Wednesday. We had a great time. On September 11th, our next to last day in the city, we went up to the top of the World Trade Centre to watch the sun rise over the whole of New York, and get breakfast in the restaurant.”

 “About 15 minutes before the planes hit, I realised that I had forgotten my camera, our minibus was parked out the front so I told the teacher that I was just running to get it. So I climbed into the lift, when something, maybe divine intervention, told me to get out of the lift on the next floor. So I did, I was on the 32nd floor. I began to walk down the stairs, when I felt the building shake. I tripped, and began to fall down the flights of stairs. I had broken my leg, I couldn’t stand up. I heard screams; people began to run towards me, none of them thinking about me. I screamed and screamed for help. Eventually someone saw me and began to carry me down the stairs. I was taken to an Ambulance outside and my leg put into a cast. That’s when I saw the building in flames; it collapsed not long after that.”

“40 pupils and 5 teachers, gone. I was the only one to survive the trip. I had to take the plane home, with 40 empty seats nearby. I had to change schools, because there were people that blamed me for this all happening. I had to see a therapist up until I moved here. There wasn’t even any bodies to bury, but I went to every single funeral. That’s why I don’t like heights, that’s why I don’t like planes, that’s why I don’t like the dark. Because for a while in there, it didn’t look like I would make it either.” She finished, looking at me.

I was shocked to say the least. “You’ll get past this Amy, you’re strong.”

She smiled a watery smile, “I always have, always will Spence.”

She didn’t know this, but I would protect her to the very end. Because I loved her.


	13. Chapter Twelve: Downtime

31st July- 2nd August 2011, Sequim, Washington, USA

AmeliaPOV

We stayed in our room for another hour, just talking and laughing; Spence always did know how to cheer me up. We headed back to the Police Department not long after that. We dived back into our work, trying to make connections between the victims and the Unsub. Katryna’s words helped a lot; they even lead to an arrest and a subsequent confession two days after we arrived in Sequim. Personally, I was glad that the case was over; I felt emotionally drained after such a long day. We decided to go out for Indian food after we had wrapped up the case with the PD. We were leaving the next morning in the jet to go back to DC. We walked into the little Indian restaurant, managing to secure a table for eight.

We all seated ourselves around a round table. “Why didn’t we go for Chinese food again?” Morgan asked, sitting.

“Because I can’t use chopsticks” Spence and I both said at the same time, earning a chuckle from the rest of the team and a blush from the pair of us.

I looked through the menu, sipping the white wine that we ordered for the table, “I’ll have a chicken korma.” I told the waiter.

“A korma?! That’s the mildest thing on the menu! I’ll have a vindaloo.” Morgan said, shutting the menu.

“I don’t like spice! I prefer mild food.” I said, rolling my eyes and taking a larger gulp of wine.

Morgan smirked, “Trying to get drunk Italian stallion?” he teased

I rolled my eyes, “You wish, why don’t we go to a bar after this? See who can drink the other under the table?” I challenged, raising my eyebrow and smirking.

He smiled ruefully, “you’re on!” he said, drinking more of his beer.

We ate our curries, and it amused me greatly that Morgan kept on refilling his water glass, “A little spicy Derek?” I asked, eating some more of my Korma.

“No” he said, gulping some more water

The team chuckled, my fork sneaking onto Spence’s plate and stealing some of his chicken.

“Hey!” he said

I smiled cheekily and winked, “best friends share everything right?”

We finished up around an hour later, heading towards a bar. We ordered our drinks; I was on rum and coke. Two hours later and I was feeling a considerable buzz, and having a great laugh with Spence and the others.

SpencerPOV

Amelia was more than a little tipsy, and it was very amusing to watch. She was showing off her language skills, which were still very impressive even though she was considerably inebriated. I watched her stumble towards the bar with a chuckle; her antics amused me greatly, it was some of the many things that made me fall in love with her.

I watched a guy move towards her, a look on his face that was easily profiled. I felt the jealousy begin to seep through me. I didn’t like the idea that some scumbag was trying to get into her pants, she was worth more than a cheap one night stand.

She was clearly trying to brush him off, I nudged the others and pointed over to the pair. “How long til she hits him?” I asked

“10 minutes” Garcia said quickly.

I watched her come back with our drinks, this guy on her tail.

“C’mon baby, wanna go catch a movie?” he said

She rolled her eyes “I’ve already seen it”

“Let me buy you a drink”

“I’d rather have the money.”

“Where have you been all my life?”

“Hiding from you, take the hint”

“Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?” I almost choked with laughter at that one; I didn’t know that line was still in use. The rest of us were struggling to contain our laughter.

“You know you can’t resist me doll” he leered, trying to lean in to her.

She quickly grabbed his ear and twisted, “listen prick, I’m not interested, and if you want your balls to remain attached then I suggest you leave me alone.” She whispered, pushing him away.

She sat down, downing her drink quickly, “Honestly, some people.” She said, “Why didn’t you guys have my back. I couldn’t get rid of that guy!”

I chuckled, “We had a bet on how long it would take you to hit him, and we couldn’t interfere.”

She slapped my arm, “asshat” she grumbled, “For that you can buy me another drink dollface” she said, slurring slightly.

I chuckled; dollface, that’s a new one, “Sure thing sweetcheeks” I teased, heading to the bar.

I had definitely changed since meeting Amy; I had become more confident, come out of my shell more. I was beginning to use technology more and in return she was watching lots of sci-fi with me. She was the best friend I could ever ask for, and if could only be friends, then I would take that.

We left the bar an hour later, Amelia and Morgan both very very drunk. “I love you Spencer, you are amazing!” she slurred, wrapping her arms around me as we walked the five minute walk to the hotel.

I wrapped my arms around her, holding her up. “That’s nice.” I said as she began to giggle.

 “You are my best friend!” She exclaimed, hugging me tightly.

I rolled my eyes, laughing as Morgan flirted shamelessly with Garcia.

I helped her to our room, chuckling as she collapsed on her bed.

She’s going to feel terrible tomorrow.

Next day

SpencerPOV

I woke up early, like I normally do, with only a slight headache due to our drinking excursion the night before. I looked over to Amy, she looked like a zombie; still fully clothed, but she was still beautiful in my eyes, then again I’m terribly biased. I heard her groan, swearing lightly in fluent Italian. “My head” she groaned, sitting up.

I was there, aspirin and water in hand, “are you going to be sick? Because there’s no point giving you this now if you’re going to puke.”

She rolled her eyes at my concern “Honestly Spence I don’t feel-“

I never got to hear the end of that sentence as she dashed to the bathroom. I almost chuckled at her reluctance, following her. I knelt down beside her and pulled her hair back.

“Go away, you don’t need to see this.” She said, before throwing up again.

It was my turn to roll my eyes, “Best friends remember?” I said, helping her up after she was finished. I gave her the aspirin and water. She gulped it down quickly, before pushing me out so she could get ready.

I chuckled at her morning personality, it was really quite cute. She was ready half an hour later, looking much better than when she woke up.

“How are you not ill?” she asked as I went to get ready, “you drank a lot too last night.”

“Not nearly as much as you and Morgan, who is having a worse hangover than you by the way. I have a bit of a headache but I’m otherwise fine. I practically had to carry you here whilst you told me how I’m the best friend ever.” I teased

She blushed, “that is so embarrassing. Wasn’t Morgan flirting with Garcia the whole way home?”

“Yeah, he’s told me last night that he wants to ask her out, but he doesn’t know how.” I said, emerging from the bathroom.

She smiled brightly, “No way! Garcia wants to go out with him too, though we all knew that. Can we grab some coffee? I need some more cure to my king of the hangovers.”

By the time we reached the airstrip for our flight home, Amelia was feeling a lot better, though still very sensitive to light and noise. We got on the plane, chuckling at Morgan in his sunglasses.

“I totally drank you under the table.” Amelia said happily, pulling out some of her degree work.

Morgan rolled his eyes, “Did not! You were just as bad as me. You were showing off your language skills.”

She paled “Was I?”

I nodded, turning the page in War and Peace, “you taught me a variety of swearwords in twelve different languages, including sign language.”

She groaned, we laughed. “I hate you guys.” She said, putting her headphones in and beginning to work.

I chuckled, turning back to the book when she slid me a note.

_Thanks for your help this morning and last night Spence, I don’t know what I’d do without you- Ax_

I smiled and slid the note in my pocket, I looked at her with a smile, maybe she feels the same way?


	14. Chapter Thirteen: The Catalyst

** September 8th 2011, Virginia, USA **

** AmeliaPOV **

The past month had been totally hectic and crazy at the BAU; there had been lots and lots of little cases, meaning that I wasn’t at home for more than two days at a time. Over that month, Spencer and I had grown even closer than before; we had shared a number of ‘moments’. It was beginning to become clear that we were in that awkward ‘not friends but not more than friends’ stage. There was now no doubt that I was completely in love with him and his cuteness.

I jumped into my car and began the twenty minute drive to Spence’s apartment; we had started carpooling around three weeks ago, it was a fun twenty minute drive to work. I pulled up outside his apartment complex, playing 90s Take That and dancing in my seat to ‘relight my fire.’ Luckily, our routine was so solid that he was already outside waiting on me. He put his bags in the trunk and climbed into the passenger seat. I switched the Take That off and put on Beethoven for Spence’s benefit. “Morning Spence”, I said in a sing song voice, “I got you your favourite coffee from Starbucks.” I added, gesturing to the coffee cup in the passenger’s cup holder. I started             my car back up and began to drive to work.

He smiled, taking the cup, “thanks Amy,” he said, drinking, “last night was fun.”

I smiled, thinking back to last night, we had built a pillow fort in my front room and watched the twilight movies.

“Yeah it was, I had a lot of fun pointing out the inaccuracies. If we don’t have a big case, we could go back to yours and watch Star Trek or something.” I added, pulling up at Quantico.

“Sure, sounds great.” He said as we began to head upstairs to the BAU. When were intercepted by JJ before we even had a chance to open the glass doors.

“Guys, we have a 911, in the back of beyond in the middle of Missouri.” She said, handing us both files as we began to head to the conference room.

I groaned, “Well it looks like we need a rain check on our Star Trek marathon Spence.” I said as I sat down.

“Okay we have a case in Missouri. The bodies of four women ranging in age from 16 to 22 were found buried in shallow graves in various places around Cambus Cross; a small town with a 3500 population. All the girls were raped and tortured for at least a week before being killed by suffocation by plastic bag. Now here’s the weird part, all the girls were virgins before they were attacked and all were found buried in white wedding dresses.” Garcia said, bringing pictures onto the screen.

They made me angry, and sick, at the same time. These poor poor girls; they were so young; they had their whole life ahead of them. It made me desire to put this bastard away even more.

“Wheels up in 15, we better head to the airstrip.” Hotch said, and we all sprang into action.

We were at the airstrip within 10 minutes, and in Missouri by just after midday; we had a fast jet.

We were working on our profiles; Victimology, geographical, the full shebang.

“I think the virginity is the key reason to the Unsub, I mean white represents purity right? Obviously this man thinks that taking their virginity is his right. Otherwise, he could attack anyone. Also all the girls are white, that must be his preference.” I added, making a small list. “The only thing I want to know is how he finds out that they are virgins.

“Could he be a Doctor?” Spence asked, “They have access to medical files which have to include a sexual history.”          

I nodded “that’s as good an idea as any I guess.” I added, beginning to look through more files.

Unsub POV

I hacked into the PDs CCTV and watched them work. The redhead caught my attention; I hadn’t ‘married’ a redhead yet. I needed one for my collection. But does she fit my criteria? That was SSA Amelia Botecelli, I saw her in the news with the others. I went to my database and began to search for her medical file. Being a computer hacker for a living had its perks. I opened her file and scanned it, no sexual history. A virgin. I licked my lips in anticipation, I just had to get her alone. She will belong to me. I will have her in my clutches. Tonight.

Spencer POV

After a long day in the PD, we headed back to our Hotels. We decided to walk as it was only ten minutes away from the PD. Just before we reached the Hotel Amelia gasped, “Shit, I just remembered, I forgot my gun at the PD. You guys go on ahead, I’ll meet you there.” She said, jogging in the opposite direction. I chuckled and continued to walk, not realising that I had just let her walk into the Unsubs clutches.

Amelia POV

I was halfway towards the PD when I heard a man call for help.

“Excuse me.” He shouted and I turned, there stood a man, in his late 40s maybe, harmless looking.

“I just had to help my mother into her Nursing home, is there any way you could help me load her wheelchair into my SUV? It’s just that you need to climb and I have a terrible back.”

I smiled, moving towards him, “Of course, it’s no problem.” I said, climbing into the trunk and hoisting the chair up. I started to strap it in. I didn’t feel him move up behind me until I felt a needle in my neck. I reached for my gun, it wasn’t there. Everything around me began to spin and swirl, until it all went black.

Spencer POV

Amy hadn’t come back yet, I was worried. She shouldn’t be gone this long. I headed to Morgan’s room, where I knew that the rest of the team was located.

“She still isn’t back yet.” I said, shutting his door.

“Don’t worry pretty boy, she might have stopped to grab some takeout or something. She’s a big gi-“

Morgan was cut off by Garcia’s cry, “no no no no oh god no! This can’t be happening!” She cried.

Garcia had opened an e-mail; it contained a live video feed.

There on the screen was our Unsub; we knew it was him from the wedding dresses in the dark and dank looking room. He was wearing a mask so we couldn’t see his face.

There, hanging on the chains in the centre of the room, was Amelia.

“No this can’t be real, oh dear god this can’t be real.” I whispered.

“Oh but it is Dr Reid, welcome members of the BAU to the main event. The sacrifice of Amelia Botecelli.” He snarled.

I noticed Amelia wriggling and sighed in relief; there was still hope, she was still alive.

Her tiptoes just reached the ground and she was suspended by chains with her arms painfully pulled above her head. “I will never give into you” She whispered.

I saw him pull the knife from his belt, “Oh my dear, but you will. They all do in the end.” He turned back to us. “You have three days to find her alive, you better get to profiling.” He said before the screen started to fade.

Just as it went to black, I heard her scream.


	15. Chapter Fourteen: The Final Countdown

**9 th – 11th September, Cambus Cross, Missouri USA**

**Spencer POV**

I felt like crying, and screaming, and punching something all at once. Her scream cut through me like a knife, piercing my heart and draining me of all happy emotion. We raced to the PD, we had three days to get her back and by hook or by crook we were going to do it. Or I wasn’t Spencer Reid.

“Garcia, try to get the video link back, try to track it. We need eyes on them ASAP. Reid, Morgan, keep doing geographical, Victimology, somewhere this guy has made a mistake. JJ, Prentiss, go to the crime scenes. Rossi, speak to the coroner again. I need to inform Strauss.” Hotch said, looking grave and stonier faced than usual.

I looked to where Amelia’s work was and saw her gun. I picked it up, putting the safety on and sliding it into my pocket. I went to my phone, scrolling through it until I found a picture of Amelia and I from yesterday, was it only yesterday? It seemed like a lifetime ago. It was after we had made our pillow fort, she was smiling brightly, doing a daft pose and eating Oreos, and I was smiling and stealing a sideways glance at her whilst eating a redvine.

“I will find you my love.” I whispered, tracing her face gently with my thumb. I left the picture out on my desk, before gathering her work and beginning to look through it with Morgan.

One sheet of paper caught my eye. It was a list of the possible jobs that the Unsub could have that would allow him access to medical records: doctor, nurse, therapist, social security worker, computer hacker. The last one was underlined.

I smiled very weakly, “I think Amy figured out his job.” I said, passing the paper to Morgan.

He took it and laughed weakly, “Of course she did. We will find her Reid. It won’t be like what happened with Maeve.” He said, touching my shoulder gently.

I nodded, moving to continue my work. We had been at this for days, our deadline was tomorrow and we were no closer to finding her dead or alive, I was starting to panic. I needed to find her. I needed to tell her how much I loved her.

Suddenly I heard Garcia shout “I’ve got visual and audio.”

I ran towards her screen, and I was shocked at what I saw before me.

Amelia POV

Time passed very slowly in this hellhole. I don’t know how long I’ve been here, hanging. Days? Hours? None of it was relative. My toes were bled raw from having to put pressure on them and my arms felt like they were going to be pulled out of their sockets any second now. I had cuts all over, this sicko loved a knife. I knew what his end game was; torture and starve me until I give in to his twisted little game.

Well I’m sorry, that isn’t going to happen. I’m not letting him touch me and wear one of these ugly wedding dresses. I looked to the wall, where the red light from the camera was flashing again. The team were watching; don’t let them see you cry.

But it was no use, I cried, I screamed, I tried to lift myself up to pull these chains off the ceiling, but it was no use. He wasn’t here right now, thankfully. I looked around the room, trying to ascertain something about my surroundings.

There was a small window, too small for anyone to climb out of, but the moon was out. Also I heard traffic faintly, near a highway maybe? Damn I wish I was good with maps.

I fought and struggled with my confinements, but it was no use, they were cutting into my skin. I looked to the flashing red dot. “Please,” I whispered hoarsely, “Please help me.” I begged when I heard the door open.

It was him.

He was still wearing that infernal mask. It scared me, but I showed a mask of indifference. He reached above me, and unhooked my chained wrists from the ceiling.

It startled me and I fell, but that didn’t stop me from making a run for it.

“Not this time my pretty.” He said, grabbing me around the waist.

I screamed, I struggled, I kicked. He held a knife to my throat. “Stop struggling, just give in. it will make your life much easier.”

I spat, “No.”

He shrugged, “suit yourself.” He said, taking my chained hands and strapping me to a chair. He sat across from me. “Now, you and I are going to have a little chat.” He said, he removed his mask as his back was to the camera. “Your little team is watching so I suggest you be wise. We’ve met before, can you tell me where?”

“Two days ago, on the 8th. I was near the PD when you asked for my help to load a wheelchair, I did and you drugged me with ketamine.” I spat, and he slapped me, hard.

“No, that’s not right! Tell me where have we met before?”

“I don’t know.” I screamed back at him, crying out when he slapped me again.

“You do! And I know you remember.” He leered, his hands cruising up my thighs.

I screamed “Don’t you touch me. You have no right to touch me!”

“I do, you belong to me! Your innocence belongs to me, and tomorrow. I will take it. You should’ve perished almost 10 years to the day. That was what God intended, you cheated God of a death, and now you pay the price.” He hit me again and it all went black.

Spencer POV

I punched a wall, hard. I didn’t help as I thought it would. There she was screaming in front of me and I could do nothing to help her. Our deadline was only two hours away, and we were no closer to finding her. I began to pray to every deity, any deity, to bring her back to me alive. This was too much like Maeve. It couldn’t end the same way. It needed to end differently. She needs to know how much I love her.

An hour now, was that all that was left? We were going to lose her. I just know that we’re going to lose her and there’s nothing I can do. Garcia was checking out convicted computer hacker but we were clutching at straws.

Half an hour left and our coverage began again, this would all end soon. I was scared.

AmeliaPOV

He must’ve knocked me out again. I woke and there was a wedding dress at my feet. “Only a half hour left until your fate is sealed and your team are not here. Do you have any last words before we begin the end?” he asked, bringing the camera to right in front of me.

This was it. This was the end. “Um, hi I guess. I know we’ve only known each other a short time. But you are the best workers and friends I could ask for. Tell my parents I died in a car accident, they can’t know the truth. Hotch, Rossi. You guys were like dads, and it was great to have you both when my own father couldn’t be here. Morgan, you’re like the brother I never got to have. I’ll miss our prank wars. Girls, you were the sisters I never got. I loved our nights out clubbing. Spencer, oh god Spence. I’ll miss you the most. You’re my best friend. We do everything together. I need to tell you, I need you to know before I die. I love you. I think I’ve loved you since I met you. I’m just sorry I never got the chance to tell you in person. I want you all to be happy, and raise a glass to remember me by.” I said, the tears flowing freely.

“How touching.” He sneered. “I guess I should reveal a little secret. 10 years ago today, a man saved you from the burning ruins of the World Trade Centre. That man was me. I’ve wanted you ever since. But I couldn’t have you. So I killed, and killed. The thing is that my wife died in 9/11. I saved you instead of my wife. This is your entire fault. You should’ve died that day. Not her, you deserved to.

“I was an eleven year old girl.” I cried, “I didn’t know. I’m sorry”

“That’s not good enough” he screamed, leaving the room to get the final touches to my outfit. Think Amelia think. He can hear you so you can’t speak; your hands are tied so you can’t use sign languages. Aha! Morse code! “This is for you Spencer” I mouthed. Before I began my coded blink: _He is a computer hacker, his name is John. I am in an abandoned building near the main highway out of Cambus Cross. He says I’ll go with the others. I think there is a cemetery nearby. Please hurry._

Spencer POV

Her words raised me up and crashed me down. She loved me! But our time was up. I watched the screen with a frown. What was for me?

“What is she doing? She’s just blinking weird.” Morgan said.

I frowned in concentration. “Morse code! She’s doing Morse Code!” I winded it back and watched it again, writing furiously.

“If we take the blinks as dots and the pauses between them as dashes we get this message. He is a computer hacker. His name is John. I am in an abandoned building near a main highway out of Cambus Cross. He says I’ll go with the others. I think there is a cemetery nearby. Please hurry.”

Garcia pulled up a map. One place matched our location. It was 10 minutes away.

“We found her. I can’t believe we found her. I’m coming Amelia,” I whispered to her picture as we ran to the SUVs, putting on the sirens. The race was on.


	16. Chapter Fifteen: This is the Moment

11th September 2011 Cambus Cross, Missouri, USA

Amelia POV

I hoped to God that they understood my message; that was my final hope. John came back into the room, holding a veil, some shoes and lingerie. Really tasteless lingerie at that. He pulled me up from the chair and dragged me over to a wall. There he chained me at the waist and the uncuffed my hands.

“Be ready in five minutes.” He said, throwing the clothes at my feet, and leaving the room.

I cried when he left, it wasn’t like I had a choice in this wretched affair. I pulled on the lingerie and dress, feeling dirty and used. I slipped my bloody and bruised feet into the shoes. Perfect fit. Figures. I pulled on the veil and looked at myself in the broken mirror. This isn’t how I imagined myself to look or feel in a wedding dress. I feel cheap, and dirty. I prayed that he would kill me quickly. Don’t let this be dragged out.

He came back in and licked his lips, I felt sick to my stomach. “You look beautiful.”  He leered, moving to touch my cheek. I slapped him, hard.

“Don’t touch me” I screamed.

He chuckled, pulling me towards him, “Oh good, I like it when they squirm.”

I struggled, and struggled, but he was stronger than me after all the torture that I had endured in the past three days. He pushed me to the ground.

“You’re going to learn your place you whore.” He said, his hands moving to his belt buckle.

I closed my eyes, tears leaking out them. “I love you Spencer” I whispered.

I felt his hands on my legs, pushing up the dress, just before he reached the tops of my thighs, the door burst open.

“Stop! Federal Agents!” I heard Hotch shout.

I heard a bang and saw John fall to the floor. I cried in relief. “I knew it, I knew you’d find me” I sobbed, hugging Hotch tightly as he unchained my waist. I let him go and struggled to my feet.

I looked and saw everyone there, Spence still had his gun out. It was obvious that he had killed the Unsub. I walked clumsily towards him, touching the gun, lowering it. I pulled the veil from my head and hugged him tightly. “I knew you’d figure it out. I knew you ‘d know how to find me.” I whispered gently.

“I love you too.” I heard him whisper, “I love you too, so much.”

I pulled back, our foreheads touching, when he leaned in and pressed his lips to mine.

It was a perfect kiss, he was soft and gentle. He wrapped his arms around me in a way that made me feel safe, and wanted. His tongue ran over my bottom lip and I granted him access, the kiss intensified further. We kissed for another minute or so before pulling away. I smiled brightly.

“Wanna go for dinner when you’re feeling better?” he asked me.

I smiled “Sure, please tell me you brought me some clothes. I am not wearing this to the ER.” I gestured to the ugly wedding dress.

He laughed, “Oh Amy, you make me laugh. Of course I did. Do you think you can walk to the SUV okay?” he asked.

I nodded, walking on shaky legs, holding Spencer’s hand the whole way, our fingers linked.

I kicked the shoes off my feet; my toes were red raw from the way I was restrained. Spence kissed my wrists where the chains had dug in and bruised. We climbed into the back seat of the SUV. I looked at the clothes he had brought and sighed in relief. “Oh thank god you brought me sweatpants. You are awesome.” I said

“Thank you for not giving up, for killing him. I don’t think I could’ve handled it if this had went to trial.” I whispered, snuggling into his side.

“I wanted to kill him too, it hurt me so much to hear you scream.” He said brokenly, I put my finger to his lips.

 “Sh, not now. We have forever to talk. For now, I just want to not think about the last three days.”

“I killed him with your gun.” He whispered in my ear.

“Good.” I whispered back.

We reached the ER, where I was seen to immediately. Thankfully, there were no serious injuries. So after some bandages and painkillers were applied, I could leave again. I changed into the clothes they brought me. Spence knew how to pick them; a baggy t-shirt, sweatpants, classy underwear and fuzzy socks. I laughed at the mental image I had of a red-faced Spencer going through my underwear, which would’ve been a sight to see. We headed back to the Hotel; we were leaving at first light. Spencer had to carry me from the car to inside as I couldn’t wear shoes because of my injured feet. He placed me on my bed.

“Thanks” I whispered, lying down and sighing in relief, “I need a shower, and food. Could you call room service whilst I shower?” I asked him sweetly.

He smiled “Sure thing.” He said.

I grabbed my pyjamas and headed into the little adjoining bathroom. There I scrubbed myself clean, removing all traces of dirt and grime and of that unsub. It felt good, cleansing. I knew Spence would want to talk, but like I said we had forever to talk. For now, I just wanted to go home. I emerged from the shower.

“Spencer?” I asked him, emerging from the bathroom in pyjamas with wet hair. “Is it okay if I stay at yours for a while? Or you stay at mine, I’m just not ready to be on my own yet.” I said quietly.

“I’ll stay at yours okay? I’ll bring all my sci-fi dvds and we’ll have one giant pillow fort marathon.” He suggested.

I giggled and smiled, taking his hand in both of mine as I sat down. “Thank you, you always know how to make me feel better.”

“Well, isn’t that a boyfriends job?” he asked

“Is that what you are?” I teased “That role sounds awfully domestic for a child prodigy.”

He laughed, I could feel it in his chest, “I am whatever you want me to be.”

I turned to look at his face, “I want you to be my boyfriend, but I’ll always need you to be my best friend.”

He smiled, pressing a tender kiss to my forehead. “Then that’s what I’ll be.” He said, squeezing my hand.

I leaned in to kiss him, when the food arrived. I pulled away, dashing towards the door.

“I see, I’m behind food on your list of priorities.” He said

I smiled cheekily, “Well, at least you know your place.”


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Aftermath of the Big Moment

** 11th September 2011, Cambus Cross, Missouri, USA **

**AmeliaPOV**

I brought the food back over to where my boyfriend was sitting. Hmm, boyfriend, definitely a term that I would have to get used to. I sat cross legged in front of Spence, handing him the food that he had ordered for himself. I looked to the burger and fries he had ordered me and fell in love with him even more. He was such a cutie, he didn’t order me a salad AND there are no gherkins on my burger! Its official, I’m keeping Spencer Reid for life. I dug into the burger and fries like I hadn’t seen food for three days, which was true.

I looked up and Spence looked very amused. “What?” I asked, my mouth full, showing off all my ladylike charm.

He grabbed some tissues and wiped the side of my mouth with tenderness and care, something I had missed since moving away from home.

“There was some sauce.” He said simply, before eating again.

He doesn’t even care that I eat like a pig! Oh we are so getting married.

We finished our food quickly, laying the plates outside the door to be collected. I sat on the bed with Spencer again, wondering what to do next. I didn’t want the TV on; what with the 9/11 anniversary programs and everything. I looked to him with a sideways glance, and caught him doing the same thing.

I giggled, pulling him closer for a kiss. He remained still for a second, before kissing me back. This kiss was different to our first; that one was full of relief and pent up emotion, this was sweet and carefree, though the emotion was still very evident.

We kissed until we had to come up for air, pesky organs, we were both trying to catch our breaths.

“What was that for?” Spence asked, slightly red faced.

I smiled, tracing his cheek with my thumb, “Do I need a reason, silly man? That and I feel guilty for depriving you of a kiss before we ate.” I said, beginning to yawn; my three days of no sleep were catching up on me.

Spencer smiled and pressed one short kiss to my lips, I almost pouted; that kiss was not nearly long enough. “Sleep.” He said, pushing me gently so I was lying down and pulling the covers over my frame.

I rolled my eyes, beginning to protest, but I soon felt the tiredness come over me and before I knew it, I was asleep.

**SpencerPOV**

I chuckled as she fell asleep; she was definitely the most stubborn person that I knew. I sighed, feeling the tiredness I had been ignoring for the last three days wash over me. I quickly changed into my pyjamas and fell into a dreamless sleep.

The same couldn’t be said for Amy, around 3am, I woke to her talking loudly and thrashing in her sleep.

“No, no, Spencer Spencer help me! Don’t let him hurt me help me please!” she cried, thrashing her legs wildly.

I quickly sprang into action, moving from my bed to hers; nightmares were to be expected, considering her ordeal.

“Amy, Amy, wake up!” I said, shaking her, “Come on Amy, It’s me, wake up!”

She jerked awake, looking scared, the sight broke my heart.

She began to cry, burying her face in my chest.

I began to rock her, unsure of what to do, “Sshh it’s okay you’re safe. He can never hurt you again. I’ll never let anyone hurt you again. I promise.” I repeated over and over like a mantra.

Eventually, she began to calm down. “I’m sorry, I got your PJs wet.” She said

I shook my head, “Don’t worry. Do you want to talk about your dream?”

She took a deep breath, “I was in that place, with him, and he was touching me. But you didn’t come to save me and he was going to-to-to” she began to stutter.

I stopped her, “Well, that didn’t happen, I did come, I did save you. I’ll never let anyone hurt you again.” I vowed, and that was the truth. The fact of the matter is that I can’t see my life without her in it anymore. This is it for me.

She nodded, “I know, thanks Spencer. I don’t know what I would do without you. I love you.”

I kissed her cheek, “I love you too.” I moved to go back to my own bed but she stopped me, slightly red faced.

“Will you stay with me? I just feel safer with you here, like it just reminds me that I’m safe.” She said

I too, was red faced, but nodded regardless, “oh, sure.” I said, cautiously climbing in next to her.

God, I was so out of my comfort zone, do I hold her? Turn away? Why is there no handbook?

Luckily, Amelia was too sleepy to care about social cues or if anything could be made awkward, she planted her head on my chest, wrapped a leg around mine, mumbled a goodnight and went to sleep.

Well, that’s another crisis averted, I thought happily, as I wrapped my arms around her and drifted back to sleep.


	18. Chapter Seventeen: New Experiences

** 12th September 2011, Cambus Cross, Missouri **

** SpencerPOV **

I woke early the next morning, like I usually do, though this morning was obviously different. I was in bed. With Amelia. My girlfriend. I smirked to myself, feeling pretty good at the moment. I went to move my arms, when I heard a whine.

“No, stay.” Amelia whispered, opening her eyes slightly. She was also pouting, she was cute in the morning.

“We need to get up, the jet is leaving in,” I checked the time, “two hours, and we were going to grab breakfast all together before we head out.”

She sighed, using my chest as leverage to sit up, “Killjoy, I was very comfortable.” She added, her cold feet rubbing against my leg.

I nearly yelped at the contact, how could one person have such cold feet? Yet another mystery about Amelia Julietta Botecelli that needed solving.  I climbed out of bed, heading towards the bathroom when she reached for my arm.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

I frowned, was I?

She giggled, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to my lips, “morning”

I smiled, ah the good morning kiss. “Morning.” I replied before heading to get ready.

We were all packed and ready to leave within half an hour. We were both more than eager to leave this town behind us. We walked down to the lobby to meet the others, our hands linked. I knew that Amelia was trying to not think about the last few days, and I also knew that Hotch would try to avoid making Amelia see a counsellor and run the fitness to work interview himself in a couple of weeks.

We reached the others, Morgan zeroing in on our joined hands. “Well if it isn’t the lovebirds.” He said with a teasing smile, “The impossible has happened people. Our pretty boy has got himself a girlfriend.” He said, clapping me on the back, “Good job man.”

Amelia rolled her eyes, wrapping her arm around my waist and burying her head into my shoulder, “shut him up before I hit him.” She said, the sound muffled.

I laughed, tilting her chin to face me, “That, is an impossible endeavour. He’ll stop eventually, for now we just need to wait him out.”

She sighed, “So, breakfast?” she addressed the team.

Garcia nodded, “guys in one car, girls in the other.” She said, and before either of us could stop her, she grabbed Amelia and dragged her away.

“Don’t worry doll, it’s for girl talk.” Was the last thing I heard from Amelia before I watched my girlfriend be unceremoniously bundled into the SUV next to Garcia.

I turned to Morgan with a raised eyebrow, “You say I have a crazy girlfriend? Morgan, Garcia takes the cake.”

** AmeliaPOV **

I sat in the back of the SUV with Garcia as JJ drove the four of us towards the IHOP.

“So what happened with you and Dr Reid after he carried you to that hotel room of yours?” Garcia asked, waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

I laughed, “Nothing steamy, we just slept together, as in next to each other. We started off in separate beds, but I had a nightmare, so Spence stayed. It was nice waking up with him. I know I do when we’ve been on cases before. But this is so much better. I’ve asked him to stay at my place for a while until I feel a bit better. I’m not comfortable enough being on my own.” I answered honestly.

The reply was a chorus of aw’s.

“You guys are so cute together; we saw it coming for ages. It would’ve happened eventually, but this case made it happen so much quicker.” JJ said, avoiding words like kidnapped.

We reached the IHOP, the guys already there. Spence pulled my chair out for me when I got there. “Thanks dollface.” I said, kissing his cheek.

“Stop it pretty boy, you’re making the rest of us look bad.” Morgan teased.

“Speak for yourself,” Hotch and Rossi both added dryly.

The breakfast was light-hearted, we recounted stories from before and after I joined the BAU, some of the ones about Spencer were very amusing, albeit not for Spencer. We journeyed on towards the jet. The further and further we got away from that town, the better and better I began to feel. I was still quite a way off complete recovery; I still had to be with someone for everything at the moment, and I felt very paranoid and jumpy.

We got on the jet and began the ride home, the journey back was always more light-hearted than the journey there. I tried to focus on the book I was reading- Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy- when I began to dose off. I snuggled into Spencer’s side, and fell asleep.

** SpencerPOV **

I turned to ask Amelia something, when I noticed she was asleep, snuggled into my side. I have to say, she looks a lot more comfortable than she usually does when she falls asleep on the jet. I stroke her arm absentmindedly, hoping the ministrations keep the nightmares at bay. I continue reading Twilight- Amelia has a bet that I will refuse to finish it because it is so dull, and I am desperate to prove them wrong.  Before I know it, I too am falling asleep, and I rest my head on top of Amelia’s and doze off.

** MorganPOV **

 I glance around the jet absentmindedly as I listen to my music. Hotch is asleep, Prentiss is reading, JJ is eating Cheetos, Rossi is reading the paper, Garcia is working on a Rubik’s cube and the two lovebirds are fast asleep, cuddling each other. I reach for my IPhone, snapping a picture of the pair. I turned to Garcia, “Look at this babygirl.” I said, pointing towards the pair.

My girlfriend turned and nearly, what did she call it again, ah yes, fangirled all over the place. “They are so cute.”

I chuckled, nodding, “Yes they are.”


	19. Chapter Eighteen: The start of Recovery

**12 th September 2011. Quantico, Virginia**

**SpencerPOV**

We got off the plane and said goodbye to the others. Hotch had ordered Amelia to be off for at least three weeks after the ordeal, but had also managed to wrangle a week’s leave for the rest of us from Strauss. Amelia clung to my arm tightly as walked to her desk to grab some of the things she had left there. The others in the BAU seemed to know that Amelia and I were now an item, because the numbers of knowing looks and winks that were mingled with the looks of sympathy were high in number. We grabbed what we needed from our desks, before we headed down to the parking lot.

“Give me your keys, I don’t want you driving.” I said to her, squeezing her arm gently to try and break the silent trance she had found herself in.

She jumped at my words, “Oh, um sure.” She said, rummaging in her bag and handing me the keys. “Don’t break her.”

I rolled my eyes slightly, taking her hand and squeezing it. “I’ll be careful.”

A ghost of a smile graced her lips, but she remained silent.

This was to be expected; it was common in abduction victims like Amelia, the comedown after the relief of being found. What was smiley and happy yesterday and this morning was gone as she now came to terms with what happened. It was going to be a rough time, filled with clinginess, jumpiness and nightmares. She was going to need someone to be there for her, to hold her when she cried, to reassure her, to love her. The job was mine, no one else’s, to help her through this, and I was ready to do it.

The twenty minute drive to her apartment was only filled with the noise of 90s Take That music filtering through the CD player. I knew it was one of Amelia’s favourites; she played it every morning on her way to pick me up for work. I kept an eye on her as I drove. She had curled up in the chair, looking out the window at the Quantico streets as we passed. It was 3pm here, and the streets were full of people and life.

We reached Amelia’s apartment and she unlocked the door. “Sorry about the mess, I’ll get you the spare key.” She said, dashing into her bedroom.

Size wise, her apartment was around the same size as mine. It was a two bedroom, one bathroom place with a kitchen and living room. Like me, she had one wall in her living room dedicated to shelf after shelf after shelf of books. There were hundreds, many in different languages that I hadn’t read them in before. I looked forward to reading them whilst I lived here. She had a decent sized TV with a Blu Ray player and Wii along with a cabinet full of loads of DVDs of almost any genre. There was a mismatched armchair and loveseat as well as a bean bag sitting on the carpeted floor. In the corner, there was a CD player, next to a cabinet which I knew was full of CDs from top to bottom. All around the room there were pictures framed on the walls or on shelves. They were all of Amelia at various stages of her life: with her parents, getting awards, playing instruments, doing ballet, singing, acting, it seemed that Amelia was in to many different extra-curricular activities when she was younger. There were also pictures of extended family; cousins, grandparents, and some more recent photos of the pair of us and the rest of the team.

She came back through, pressing the key into my hand, “Don’t lose it.” She warned, “I won’t cut you another one.”

I hooked out my keyring and stuck it next to my own apartment key. “Honestly, don’t you trust me at all?” I joked

“Of course I do, but I also know you, you do tend to go off on a tangent quite quickly.” She added, smiling slightly before it left her face quickly.

“I want to talk about what happened.” She added, her face darkening.

My eyebrows shot up, “Are you sure? We don’t have to do this yet if you’re not ready.”

She nodded, her mouth set in a grim line as she lead me towards the loveseat. “The sooner we talk and get all the feelings out into the open air, the sooner we can tackle them and heal. If I hold onto it I’ll never get over it. That’s what happened after 9/11, I bottled it all up until it got too much, I don’t want to make the same mistake again.”

Her logic was faultless, as usual, I sat down, Amelia sitting next to me and curling up into my side.

“Well, the easiest place to start is the beginning; you went to get your gun?”

**AmeliaPOV**

Two hours later, I felt emotionally drained. I had recounted everything to Spence, not scrimping on all the gory details, and Spence too revealed his thoughts and feelings over the past days of hell. There had been tears (on both sides, though mainly me) and snot and sobs, we were both such ugly criers.

Though, as I sat here, curled up next to Spence, my head on his chest with his hand tracing patterns up my arm, I felt lighter, a bit more relaxed, better. I know that I’m a long way away from being recovered, being back to normal, but I felt like that getting there would be a lot easier. I was still jumpy, still paranoid, still scared and I knew that there would be nightmares tonight. But it made it easier to know that I didn’t have to do it all alone.

_“I’m here for you, for better or worse, that’s what boyfriends and best friends do right?”_

I went through Spence’s words again in my head, smiling to myself; it was strange, how did I do all this before I met him? Going back to the way things were before Spencer now would be like losing electricity; I needed him to get through every day.

I was pulled out of my musings with the thought of food, “Are you hungry? We could get some Chinese from that place round the corner.” I asked, looking up at Spence.

He nodded, “Sure, you want me to pick it up or get it delivered?” he asked

“Get it delivered. I don’t want to go out again. Give me your go bag, I’ll wash some of your clothes.” I said, grabbing my own. My building didn’t have a communal laundry area like most complexes; mine had individual washers and dryers in each apartment.

Spence handed me his go bag before he went to order the food. I put on a wash, mixing our clothes together in the wash. It was strange doing domestic tasks after the last few days. It almost felt like the past few days were something out of a film; something that was familiar but hadn’t actually really happened.

After I put the wash on, I went to my room to change into my pyjamas. I emerged a few minutes later in my cookie monster shorts and t-shirt pj set. I walked across the living room and wrapped my arms around Spence’s middle, resting my head on his shoulder.

“What’s this for?” he asked, wrapping his arms around my waist

I looked up at him, going onto my tiptoes to kiss him, “Thank you, for everything.”

He rolled his eyes, “don’t thank me, there’s no need. Should I take my stuff into the guest room?” he asked; that was where he usually stayed when he accidently slept over.

I blushed, looking to the floor, “well, I was kind of hoping you could sleep with me in my room. It’s okay if that makes you uncomfortable and you don’t want to. It just makes me feel safer when you’re there, because you make me feel safe and-“

He cut me off with a finger to my lips, “It’s not very often I get to tell someone to stop rambling. Relax its fine. If that’s where you want me to sleep, then that’s where I’ll sleep.”

I smiled, tugging his hand, “come on, I’ll help you find a place for your stuff.” I said, pulling him towards my room.

**SpencerPOV**

Amelia’s room was odd, but it fit her. The walls were grey with a feature wall of white wallpaper with an embossed cityscape on it. She had a Casio full sized keyboard set up in the corner next to a shelf overflowing with sheet music. She had a good sized double bed with a red duvet set to match her red blind. Overall the room was very very her. I liked it.

She cleared a drawer in her chest of drawer and a space in her wardrobe for my clothes. I chuckled as I put away the clothes in the drawer and closet, I was feeling quite at home.

I was interrupted from unpacking by a knock at the door, the food was here.

I walked through to see Amelia paying for the food, “grab me a glass of wine sweetie, there’s an open bottle of white in the fridge. Help yourself.” She said as she shut the door and began unpacking the cartons on the coffee table.

I grabbed the bottle, two glasses and two forks and sat next to her on the loveseat. “I’ll pay you back for the food.”

She rolled her eyes, “Don’t be an eejit, I won’t accept it.”

I paused, a noodle halfway to my mouth, “eejit?”

She giggled, eating her own noodles, “a Scottish word, meaning idiot or stupid.”

I laughed “Ah, that makes sense”

00000000000000000000

“So what film?” I asked her

“Ooh I want to watch Love Actually!” she exclaimed, tossing me the cover.

I frowned, “Isn’t this set at Christmas?”

She laughed, adjusting her glasses; she had removed her contacts shortly after eating, “Yes, my flat my rules. Put it on pretty boy.”

I rolled my eyes, sticking it in the DVD player.

000000

Amelia had fallen asleep halfway through the film, I picked her up gently, making sure she stayed asleep. I carried her to ‘our’ room, setting her in the bed, climbing into next to her. “Goodnight Amelia, I love you, I hope the nightmares stay away.” I whispered, before I too fell asleep.

My wish didn’t come true.

Four times that night, the night terrors raged. At one point, it took me 10 minutes to wake her up. As she cried into my shirt for the fourth time that night, I wondered how long it would be until I got a full night’s sleep again. But, then I looked at how scared she was, how vulnerable, how needy, and I knew that I would give up every second of sleep to see her better again.

Because that’s what you do for the ones you love, sacrifice everything to make them feel better.

Amelia Botecelli would heal, even if it took every ounce out of me.


	20. Chapter Ninteen: Good Days and Bad

**SpencerPOV**

“No, no please Spencer help me! Spencer! Spencer!”

I jolted awake, feeling Amelia thrashing next to me, screaming my name. It broke my heart into a million tiny pieces to hear it. It had been the same way every single night since I had got her back. She would scream and cry from nightmares which occurred two to three times a night. She was slowly beginning to get better though; she would have her first bout of nightmares later and later into the night. I looked at the clock, 3.30am, the latest time so far.

I pinned her arms down, or at least attempted to, trying to stop her from hurting me or herself. It wasn’t working, she was still thrashing. Swallowing my embarrassment, I straddled her waist and pinned her arms down that way. “Wake up Amy, wake up, it’s me Spencer, you’re safe.” I kept repeating in her ear, hoping to wake her.

Around two minutes later, she jolted awake. “Spencer” she choked out, burying her face into my chest, and beginning to sob. “I’m sorry I woke you up.” She said through her tears.

I wrapped my arms around her, rocking her slightly and pressing kisses to her forehead. “Don’t be silly, you never be sorry for that you silly, silly woman. I’m here for you, I’m always here for you.” I whispered, repeating the mantra over and over again, hoping that it would sink in for her.

She stopped crying eventually, looking up at me. “I look a mess, sorry you have to look at me like this.” She said, hiccupping at the end of her sentence.

I looked at her, her hair was in messy curls, her eyes red, eyelashes wet and tear tracks down her cheeks. She had a red snotty nose and her pjs as well as mine were wet with tears. Some may say she looks terrible, but to me she was still the most beautiful girl in the world.

“As you have constantly been telling me, don’t be an eejit. You are, always have been, and always will be the most beautiful woman in the world.” I said, brushing hair out of her eyes.

She hugged me, burying her face into my chest, she let out a small giggle, “Why are you sitting on me?”

I reddened, moving to roll over, “you nearly hurt yourself, I was trying to stop you from falling out of the bed and-“

I was interrupted by a kiss, “Stop rambling eejit, I’m not complaining. Though, I do want to try sleeping again, and that might be easier if you weren’t sitting on me.” She said with a small smile.

Before I moved, she reached out and cupped my face, caressing my cheek with her thumb, “What did I do to deserve a man as good as you?” she whispered, “I’m very lucky.”

I moved off of her, pulling her close to my body so she was near as we slept. I draped my arm over her waist, “I am the lucky one. Now try and sleep.” I said, kissing her head.

She was asleep before she could argue with my statement; the nightmares were really taking it out of her.

As I lay there, holding her close and feeling her steady breathing and heartbeat, I thought over the week we had together. Some days were easier than others; some days she would wake first, and I would wake to the smell of a cooked breakfast, or the sound of her singing. She was an excellent singer; she could’ve easily worked to the stage if she had wanted to.

Some days I would wake to the sounds of her playing piano music, those were the in between days, the days where she felt not her best, but not her worst.

Only once had we had a truly bad day. I woke to her staring at the wall. She didn’t speak, didn’t move, I had to force her to eat. She simply stared at the wall and cried, and there was nothing I could do to help except hold her and kiss her head, telling her everything would be alright even though I knew that statistically the odds were that she would never be the same again.

Thankfully though, the good days outnumbered the okay and bad ones.

I soon found myself drifting to the sleep, praying to a God that I didn’t think existed that Amelia would be okay once I began work next week.

_“I see a little silhouetteo of a man. Scaramouche, Scaramouche will you do the fandango?! ”_

I opened my eyes groggily, turning to the clock on Amelia’s bedside table, 9.30am. I sat up. The smell of pancakes and the sound of Amelia singing was in the air. I followed the noise, leaning against the kitchen door frame in amusement.

She had her laptop out, playing music. I could tell from the album cover on the screen that it was one of her favourite bands, Queen. She was still in her PJs, though was wearing a cupcake apron and liberally covered in flour. Her hair was in a bun and her glasses in place as she danced around the kitchen in a pair of my socks, flipping pancakes as she danced.

She put the pan down, making up two plates. I decided to make myself known, not wanting to surprise her as she was still quite jumpy. I turned down the music slowly, so she knew that I was there.

Sure enough, she turned to see me, her eyes sparkling and her face bright. Ah, so it would be a good day. She was already beginning to heal; she had only had one nightmare two nights in a row. This was progress.

“Morning” she sang out, handing me a plate and a coffee cup, “eat while it’s hot” she added, sitting herself on one of the barstools in her kitchen.

I sat next to her, digging into my breakfast as she did. God, she was an amazing cook. It must be the Italian genes. She finished first, “I’m going to go shower, so do what you like. I . . . I want to try going outside today. Just to the store, but it’s a start right?” she asked

I nodded, pride etched on my face, “That’s so good Amy; it shows how well you are coping with everything.”

“By the time you start back, I want to be able to do things independently again, so that way I can start work again a week after you do.” She added, moving to shower after she kissed my cheek.

Whereas at the start of the week, when we had just returned, that didn’t seem possible, it now seemed more and more likely that Amelia would return to work as planned. I was so proud of her for being able to do this, for being so strong. She was my inspiration.


	21. Chapter Twenty: Moving Forward

**28 th September 2011**

**AmeliaPOV**

Spencer started back at work two days ago and in all honesty I thought I was coping well without him. It was strange, to be alone after two weeks with him. I was feeling much better; the scars were healing, both the mental and the physical ones, and Spencer reminds me every day how special and beautiful I am, which helped build my confidence and was a big step in my recovery. I still struggle with the nightmares, but they are now only three times a week at the most, so we were both sleeping much easier. It was wonderful to wake up every morning in Spencer’s arms; it made me feel warm, and secure. He was special in that way; he had the ability to make me feel secure with a simply look, or a smile. The team had been up to visit quite a few times, Garcia and JJ even more so. It was clear to see that they were the mother hens of the group.

Today was a big day for me; I had both my fitness to work interview with Hotch and Strauss, and my psychological evaluation with Morgan. If I passed both, I could start work on Monday as planned. I felt ready to start work; I wanted to get to helping people again, and I was starting to get cabin fever from being in my apartment all the time. Spencer was so sweet this morning; he had gotten up early and made me burnt toast and coffee for breakfast. The toast wasn’t that tasty; but it was the thought that counted. He even bought me a beautiful bouquet of flowers and offered to take me in to work. I declined the offer of a lift though; I wanted, needed, to drive myself in.

After Spence had left for his long day of paperwork, I set to work on some baking; I was making two dozen vanilla sponge fairy cakes. They were for the team; as a thank you for their support over the past few weeks. It was the least I could do after all they had done for me. I had made enough for two for everyone, including Will, Henry, Jack, Strauss and myself. After they had cooled considerably, I got out my icing kit and set to work on decorating the cakes with little personalised decorations.

Hotch’s cakes had a necktie on one, and running shoes on the other.

Rossi’s had a whiskey bottle, and a cigar.

Morgan’s had an American football, and the word ‘babygirl’ in bright pink icing.

JJ’s also had an American football, and what I would call a football, but the Americans called it a soccer ball, since she loved sports religiously.

Prentiss’ had a little black cat and a wine bottle.

Garcia’s had a little script and a little stick figure made from chocolate icing to represent Derek.

Will’s had music notes, to represent jazz and a police badge.

Both Henry’s and Jack’s had superman and batman symbols on them.

Strauss’ there was a tree, to represent her beloved Bonsai tree and a little dog, as she loved dogs.

Finally, on Spencer’s cakes I put a book, and a magic wand with sparks coming off it.

My cakes? Eaten whilst I iced, of course!

By the time I had finished that, and cleaned up both myself and my kitchen, it was time for me to leave. I boxed my cakes up into seven separate Tupperware dishes before heading down to my car and climbing in.

I drove towards the BAU, stopping in at Spencer’s favourite deli and coffee shop on Fifth Street to pick up some lunch for the pair of us.

I reached the BAU an hour before my appointment with Strauss. It was odd to be going into the building again; it felt like a lifetime since I was here last. I walked through the glass doors, and it felt like the office stopped for a brief second, before whirring to life again as if nothing had happened.

The team looked over from their desks with a smile, Garcia rushing to pull me into a very tight hug.

“Watch it Pen, I don’t want the cake to squish, seeing you reminds me. Is there any way you and the girls could come shopping with me on Saturday? It’s Spence’s birthday soon, and I’m needing some inspiration.” I asked

“That sounds great! I’ll text you a time.” She said as we both began to walk towards my desk. I set down the Tupperware before sitting down in my spinny chair.

“What’s with all this curlytop?” Morgan asked with a smirk.

I smiled, locating the correct dish for the right person. “These are some little fairy cakes I made this morning, as a token of appreciation for all the support you’ve given me these past few weeks, I couldn’t have got this far without you all. “

“You didn’t need to do that.” JJ scolded lightly, “We’re family, we always help family.”

“Well, I wanted to. It felt right.” I said

Strauss walked through the doors at that moment, “your interview isn’t for an hour yet Agent.” Strauss said sternly.

I swallowed my pride and stood, last dish in hand, “I know ma’am, but I dropped in early to see everyone and eat with Spencer on his lunch break. This is for you ma’am, as a token of thanks for all your support when I’ve needed it. It hasn’t gone unappreciated I assure you.” I said, handing her the last dish.

A look crossed her face that I had never seen before, it looked like thanks? “Thank you Agent. See you at one.” She said, moving quickly to her office.

Spencer stood, “So where are we going for lunch?” he asked me, as the others fawned over their little cakes.

I gestured to the coffee cups and the bags from his favourite deli and the coffee shop, “I brought it to you, I knew you’d be busy so I thought that this would be easier.” In truth, I still wasn’t great in really crowded places, like restaurants on the lunch rush. Here at the BAU I felt safer, because it was somewhere I knew.

He smiled, “That’s fine, I have a lot of paperwork anyway, you know me, I let it all pile up until it’s a problem.” He said, in truth, he was doing both mine and his so that I would have less pressure when I returned, Garcia had told me he was doing it. But, I let him think that I didn’t know.

I pulled my chair closer to him, resting my feet in his lap as I ate my lunch. I didn’t realise how much I missed human interaction until I sat here. It was so nice to be out of my apartment for more than a milk run.

The hour passed quickly and soon it was time for my interview. Spencer gave me a good luck kiss before I ascended the stairs towards Hotch’s office. I knocked, entering the office and sitting down, ready to prove myself to Hotch, Strauss and Morgan that I was ready to return.

An hour later, everything was done. I was deemed fit for active duty and would return on Monday, as planned. Words couldn’t describe how pleased I was; it felt like I was moving on from the pain, and taking a step forward in my life.

Spencer walked me to my car after I was done, “So what will you do now?” he asked me as we reached my red mini.

“Oh, you know, do some cleaning, play my piano, start dinner.” I said, unlocking my car.

I leaned up and wrapped my arms around Spencer’s neck, his hands going to my waist, “I’ll text you once I reach home, okay?” I said, leaning in to kiss him on the lips.

In terms of our physical relationship, this was as far as we’d gotten; we haven’t even had a steamy make out session yet! So, I figured I’d give him a little something to get his blood pumping.

I deepened the kiss, licking and nibbling on his lower lip, he opened his mouth, my tongue slipping in. We French kissed for a good few minutes, my hands roaming his hair before I pulled away for air.

“Just a little something to get you through the day, see you at home Spence.” I said, pressing a peck to his lips and, with a little wink, I was in my car and on my way home, leaving Spence in the parking lot, with lipstick on his face.

 


	22. Chapter Twenty One: Date Nights and Lovebites

**September 30 th 2011**

**AmeliaPOV**

I climbed out the shower, wrapping a towel around myself and beginning to towel dry my hair. It was 5pm, and Spencer and I had a dinner date at 7. Spencer was such a cutie; he had even gone back to his apartment to get ready so he could ‘pick me up’ for our date. I mean, what guy normally does that? It was simple- I had found the one.

I dried myself, pulling on a black lace bra with matching panties. Even though Spencer wasn’t going to see my underwear, it made me feel sexier.

After my little stunt in the parking lot on Wednesday, Spence and I sat down and talked about the more physical aspect of our relationship. As it would be the first time for both of us, we decided to take it slow, only doing the things we were comfortable with until our relationship was more established. After all, we have only known each other for three months or so. There’s no point rushing into sex for us both to simply regret it later.

So I contented myself with deep kisses and mini make out sessions. Hopefully tonight, Spencer would see my outfit and we could have a proper make out session.

I pulled on a lovely deep green dress that came to just above my knee with spaghetti straps and a sweetheart neckline.  As it was a bit chillier tonight, I also pulled on a black blazer to wear over the top. I dried and straightened my hair, leaving it down. I sat in front of my little dressing table, putting on the matching emerald earring, pendant and bracelet set I got for my 18th birthday before putting on some light make-up. I spritzed some perfume and pulled on my 3 inch heels when the doorbell rang.

I smiled, moving to answer it. Behind the door was Spencer, in a black suit with a grey shirt and a black tie. In his hands, was a bunch of flowers. “These are beautiful Spence, come in whilst I put them in water and grab my bag.” I said, pulling him through the door.

I placed the flowers in water before moving to my bedroom to grab my bag, which contained lipstick, keys, phone, badge and gun. I walked back through, “Ready to go?” I asked him.

He smiled, taking my hand, “You look beautiful Amelia.” He said, kissing my cheek.

I smiled, “Well thanks Spencer. You don’t look so bad yourself.” I teased, linking our fingers together as I locked my front door and we began to walk to his car.

We drove in relative silence, reaching a very fancy restaurant. “Spence, how did you get a reservation here? It’s basically been fully booked since it opened.” I said, honestly not thinking that this sort of place was his scene.

He laughed, “Well, having a tech whizz for a friend does have its uses.” He said as they walked inside, “I have a reservation for two under Reid.” He added.

They were lead to a booth near the back of the restaurant; it was very intimate, romantic. It was really lovely here. We sat across from each other, “But still, how did you know I wanted to eat here?” I asked him.

“I remember you mentioning it to Garcia a while back, so I pulled some strings and got her to help me organise this for you.” He said, opening his menu and acting as if he’d stated a simple fact.

I was so touched that he remembered a detail like that. If we weren’t in such a crowded restaurant I would’ve kissed him. “I love you Spencer.” I said, holding his hand.

He kissed my hand sweetly, “I love you too.”

The date was wonderful. Spencer was such a gentleman; he even paid! We headed back to the car, driving home in near silence. I was determined for a make out session; Spencer Reid was a marvel at French kissing, and he said he had only done it once before he met me, who would have thought?

We reached my apartment, the pair of us climbing the stairs, feeling the charged atmosphere in the air. I unlocked the door, closing it behind us and pulling off my shoes. I sat on the sofa next to him, before I gathered my courage and straddled his lap.

“I’ve wanted to kiss you like this all evening.” I said, pulling him in for a French kiss. I pulled my hands away from his cheeks and into his wavy hair. It was so soft under my fingertips. I tugged on it very lightly, feeling his hands on my waist.

He pulled away for air and I moved my lips to his jaw, his neck. “W-What are you doing?” he stuttered out breathily.

I giggled, “Kissing you, maybe I’ll give you a little lovebite.” I teased, sucking on a little bit of his neck, making a very small red mark. “There, now the ladies know you are taken.” She said, kissing him again.

He pulled away abruptly, beginning to kiss my neck, seemingly to make his own hickey. I gasped; he was far too good at this. Stupid genius.

After our impromptu make out session, we both changed and went to bed, falling into a blissful sleep quickly, the only thing I dreamt of was Spencer’s lips on my neck.

**October 1 st 2011**

I woke early the next morning; Garcia, JJ, Prentiss and I were going shopping with the main agenda of buying Spencer’s birthday present. So far I had thought of getting him a watch or a book, albeit not exciting, but definitely something that he will love and treasure. Maybe I could get him both if the price was right.

I watched Spencer as he continued to sleep, he looked so much more peaceful, calm, boyish. He really was very very handsome. I rose out of bed to get ready and start breakfast for the pair of us.

I pulled on a pair of jeans and a tank top, pulling a cardigan on over the top before pulling on socks and sneakers. I sat at my dressing table to sort my hair when I caught sight of my lovebite in the mirror. It was a douzey. Spencer had gone a little wild on my neck. There was no point in covering it; I never normally wear scarves so they would know that something is amiss.

I sighed, knowing make up wouldn’t cover it either. I would just have to leave it on display and face the teasing that would come my way.

Once I was ready for the day, I moved to my kitchen, deciding to make pancakes for breakfast. As I started to mix the batter, I heard Spence’s heavy footfall as he joined me in the kitchen.

“What? No singing this morning?” he asked sleepily as he sat, his voice was thick from sleep, super sexy.

I laughed, “no, not this morning sweetie, sorry to disappoint.” I added, when someone knocked on the door. “That’ll be the girls. Come in guys its open!” I said, moving to plate up more pancakes.

Penelope, JJ and Emily walked through the door at that moment, “Morning guys! I made enough pancakes for you all.” I said, passing plates over.

“Looking good Reid” Garcia teased, laughing at the T-shirt and boxers that Spencer had worn to bed.

Spencer reddened, shovelling more pancakes into his mouth.

We were finished not long after that, “Spence, I made you some lunch. It’s in the fridge. Don’t set my apartment on fire please.” I added, pulling him into a hug.

“I’m nearly 22” he exclaimed.

I kissed him, “Still, I’ll see you later. Love you.” I said as I walked to the door, hearing his I love you too.

I walked with the others to JJ’s car, climbing into the back with Garcia. We started to chatter about what we would be buying today, when Penelope started to stare at my neck, “What’s that on your neck Amelia?” she asked.

I blushed, quickly covering my neck with my hand, “nothing, its nothing.” I said, my voice a little too high pitch, causing Emily to turn around in her seat.

Before I knew, Garcia grabbed my hand, pulling it away and exposing my hickey to the light, “Oh MY GOD! It’s a hickey!”

“No it’s not!” I exclaimed, though she still held onto my hand so Prentiss and even JJ could catch a glimpse.

“Honey, I know hickeys. That’s a hickey. A pretty big one at that. How did that happen?” Prentiss asked

“Yeah, spill it.” Garcia added, as we pulled up at the Mall.

I sighed, red faced, and told them about our date last night, “I sort of just . . . pounced on him. I gave him this tiny red mark as a joke, and he just, went for it.” I said as we began to look at dresses.

Garcia squealed, “Wow, didn’t know you had that in you. Tell me, what is Dr Reid like as a kisser?”

I laughed, “Amazing. He said he’s only made out once before me. With some chick named Lila or something like that. Apparently she was a TV star or something, but I’ve never heard of her so she couldn’t have been in anything half way famous.” I added as I bought myself some new skirts.

I returned from the mall around dinner time, arms full of bags, one of which contained Spencer’s birthday present. I knew the perfect place to hide it. My underwear drawer. He’d never look in there.


	23. Chapter Twenty Two: First Day Back

**3 rd October 2011**

**AmeliaPOV**

This was it. Today is the day. Today is my first day back at the BAU since my kidnapping. And I honestly felt ready for it. I felt like I had been off for too long; it was time to get back into the swing of things.

I woke early, showering and dressing in a pencil skirt and blouse before moving to make breakfast for the pair of us. I looked to Spencer, finding it odd that he never used to sleep in before he moved in here; it always used to be me that was struggling to get out of bed.

“Spencer darling, wake up.” I said, peppering sweet little kisses on his jawline, smirking at the hickey I had given him in revenge for mine.

Speaking of which, I turned to the mirror and examined it. I sighed; it was still very red and noticeable. We were going to get roasted today off the others, especially Morgan.

I moved back towards the bed, throwing a pillow at his head, “wake up, we’re going to be late.” I said, moving towards the kitchen.

As I moved away, I heard him groan, sitting up before moving to get ready. I laughed, treating him to a Les Miserables medley as he had confessed to missing my singing during breakfast. It was fast becoming part of our morning routine.

As soon as the pair of us were ready, we jumped into my car to head towards the BAU. “It feels good to be going back. I feel ready.”

“Well it works out quite well that this is one of our off weeks. So unless an emergency comes up, we’ll be at the office all week.” He added, holding my hand as I drove.

The BAU had two teams of profilers that went to different states to work on cases; us, the alpha team, and Anderson’s team, the beta team. Our team worked on the cases for four weeks, before getting two weeks in the office in which Anderson’s team took to the cases, unless there was an emergency or special request.

Last week was an off week as well, meaning next week I would be back to working cases all over the country, which suited me perfectly.

During the off weeks, we mostly worked on cases sent to us which did not require our presence; simply an email detailing the sort of person you are looking for.it was still interesting, though not as much as seeing it all first hand.

00000000

After a day of work filled with teasing, banter and laughs, I was ready for quitting time to come around. “So are we doing anything exciting tonight?” I asked, filling in another bit of tedious paperwork.

Prentiss looked over, “all of us except Hotch are heading out to karaoke night at that Bar on Main Street. You and Reid should come! It’ll be good fun.”

I looked to Reid, “what do you say Spence?” I asked, giving him the puppy dog eyes.

He crumbled instantly, “fine, but I’m not singing.”

I giggled, kissing his cheek, “yay! Thanks dollface.”

Prentiss smiled, “you two are so cute, okay we’ll meet you there at seven then?”

I nodded “sure”

Morgan smirked, “Can you sing curlytop?” he asked

I smirked back, “As they say in Glasgow, I’m an alright chanter.”

After we started working again, Spencer and I shared a look; he was the only one that knew about my musical background.

All throughout my childhood and adolescence, I was involved in professional youth theatre. I had played many lead roles in musicals. My mother had a copy of a performance of each one of my productions. Considering I participated in 3-4 shows a year for 12 years, that’s a lot of DVDs. Also considering I did ballet for the same amount of time, she had a whole DVD case dedicated to my performances.

Tonight was going to be interesting, I just knew it.

So, at seven, we reached the karaoke bar. It seemed each night had a theme; tonight it was musical theatre, movie and television songs. It’s like they knew I was coming.

We saw the others at a booth, moving over to join them we slid in. There wasn’t enough space, so I had to sit in Spencer’s lap, not that either of us minded that much. We poured over the song selections, deciding what we were going to sing. I decided on ‘someone like you’ from Jekyll and Hyde, agreeing to sing ‘take me or leave me’ from RENT with Garcia if the opportunity arose.

This karaoke bar was different; everyone that was singing put their name in a hat, and they chose the order randomly.

First up out of all of us was Derek, who treated us to a kind of beautiful, slightly drunken version of ‘sweet transvestite’ from the Rocky Horror Picture show, which had me crying with laughter in my seat. Trust Morgan to pick a song like that.

I was called on next. I climbed onto the stage, beginning to sing. I ended to great applause, dancing back over to the table with a big grin on my face. Everyone looked shocked, except Spencer. “I was in Youth Theatre.” I said with a shrug, kissing Spencer’s cheek.

Unfortunately mine and Penelope’s duet opportunity never arose, but we did promise to do it next time we got together like this. I walked with Spencer back to my car, “Their faces were a picture!” I said, giggling again.

Spencer laughed, “I know. You know Garcia will be trying to find your Youth Theatre productions right?”

I nodded, “I know, and they’re all online too. But, I acted and danced under a different name, so it might take her longer to find them.”

“Really? What name did you act and dance under?” he asked

“Julietta Maurizio. Julietta is my middle name, Maurizio my grandmother’s maiden name. It was the easiest way to escape all the 9/11 stuff.”

He wrapped his arms around my waist, “there is so much to learn about you, Amelia.”

I smiled, kissing his cheek, “What’s life without a little mystery?”


	24. Chapter Twenty Three: Spencer's Birthday Part One

**9 th October 2011.**

**AmeliaPOV**

After an uneventful week at work, I woke up early, even though it was a Sunday. Today was special. Today was Spencer’s 22nd Birthday, and the day that I asked him to make our moving in situation more permanent. No, we haven’t had sex yet, but the physical aspect of our relationship was starting to build momentum and I didn’t know if I could stand to be too far away from him.

He has helped me so much since my kidnapping. He has become such an essential part of my life that I couldn’t stand the thought of sleeping alone, or not waking up after a Sunday nap to see him reading, or those days where we would kiss the afternoons away, there were far far too many things I couldn’t bear to lose if he moved out.

It doesn’t matter where we move to, or if we get an entirely new place of our own, it didn’t bother me in the slightest; an apartment was just a building, but Spencer was home.

I disentangled myself from Spencer’s long arms very gently before climbing out of bed, making sure he was still fast asleep before literally tip-toeing to my underwear drawer. I pulled out his wrapped presents and his card, heading to the kitchen. I had the day all planned out, with the help of the team. I was making him a birthday breakfast, then we were heading about an hour north to this lovely scenic lake. It was beautiful there, the perfect place to take a picnic and just enjoy each other’s company for the afternoon. Then tonight, the team were taking us out to a fancy dinner and dancing. It was all planned.

I prepared our picnic as quietly as I could; luckily I had already done most of it the night before after Spencer had went to bed. I then got to work on his birthday pancakes, sticking ‘22’ candles on the top of the stack after lighting them on the cooker. When I was done, I walked into our room, arms full of presents and pancakes and singing ‘Happy Birthday’ at the top of my voice.

**SpencerPOV**

I woke up that morning to singing, like I did every morning, though this morning was different; it wasn’t along to the radio, or a show tune medley, it was ‘Happy Birthday’. For a high IQ yielding genius, it took quite a while for the penny to drop. It was my birthday. I’m 22.

I opened my eyes to see Amelia sitting two wrapped present and a card onto the foot of the bed before sitting next to me. God, she was beautiful. Her hair was still messy from sleep, it looked like a lions mane it was so curly. She was still in a t-shirt and shorts; her pyjamas, and they looked wonderful on her.

It was her eyes that captivated me though. They were cerulean, like pools of the bluest sea, they held a light and a sparkle that set my soul on fire. I could not bear to spend a second away from those eyes.

They say that eyes are the window to the soul, and it is impossible to not believe it when I look into her eyes. For she has the most beautiful eyes, to match the most beautiful soul.

Hours, even days, could pass this way; me watching the love of my life. It was hard to believe how short a time we have known each other. I feel like I’ve always known her, like she’s always been there. I sometimes struggle to remember the times before her.

Then I do remember: Maeve, Lila to a certain extent, the sad times, but I know Maeve would be happy that I’m happy. I miss her sometimes, and a small part of me still loves her, will always love her. Amelia knows that, accepts that, and it makes me love her even more.

I think the reason we clicked so quickly is because we are both so similar; child prodigies, eidetic memories, early graduates, we have both suffered, but we’ve both pulled through.

She pulled me into a kiss, interrupting my thoughts, “Happy Birthday Spence, 22, you are getting old. I should trade you in.” she teased, nudging my shoulder, “Well make a wish.” She exclaimed, gesturing to the fast burning candles.

What does the man that has everything wish for? I smiled, closing my eyes and blowing out the candles, wishing that I never had to live without her.

She cheered, removing the candles and handing me a fork, beginning to eat with me. “So what did you wish for?” she asked

I laughed, shaking my head, “That would be telling. Then it won’t come true.”

She smiled, “I have a full day planned. After this we are going to the lake for the day. I made a picnic. We can take some books, and just be together. How does that sound hm?” she asked

I would’ve kissed her if I didn’t have half a pancake shoved down my throat. She knew me perfectly; no crowds, no noise, just Amelia and I. “Sounds perfect.” I said, kissing her cheek. “Can I open my presents?”

She laughed, fetching them from the foot of my bed and dropping them in my lap. “Of course you can, it’s your birthday after all.”

I smiled, opening the card first. It was cute, with little elephants cuddling on it. It read: _‘Dear Spencer, I love you more than words can express. I hope you have an excellent birthday. All my love now and always, Amelia xxx.’_

I thanked her, kissing her cheek, moving onto a present, ripping off the shiny red paper. Inside was a watch box. I opened the box, revealing a beautiful leather strapped silver watch. I took it out, turning it over. It was engraved: _Dearest Spencer, Happy Birthday Love your Amelia xxx_.

My Amelia, she was my Amelia. It sent a warm fuzzy feeling through my entire body. I moved onto the next gift, this time ripping off the silver paper. Underneath the paper was a copy of Peter Pan. I was shocked; it was my favourite childhood book, how did she know that? I had never told her!

“I know you always write to your mother. So I took the liberty of writing one of my own. She told me lots of little tidbits about you, one of them being that your favourite childhood book being Peter Pan. So I did a little bit of searching and found this 1st edition. It was even signed by Barrie. I hope you like it.” She said nervously.

I pulled her close, kissing her long and hard. “I love them. Thank you, thank you so much. It’s too much. You didn’t have to do this.”

She rolled her eyes, “Well I wanted to eejit, now get dressed, we’re going to the lake.

We finished our breakfast, I dressed quickly in a purple shirt and dark jeans, pulling on converse and odd socks. Amelia looked beautiful; her hair was down and she was wearing a cream knee length dress with little birds patterned all over it and some sandals. She took my hand, holding a large wicker basket in the other and a blanket under her arm.

We headed to her car, driving to the lake. It only took us an hour to get there. It was a beautiful place, especially in the surprisingly warm October sun.

We laid out the blanket, tucking into the food and small bottle of wine that Amelia had sorted for our lunch. It was perfect, just like her.

We lay under a tree for hours, the pair of us reading, or talking, or kissing, Amelia’s head in my lap as I ran my fingers through her hair.

It was a perfect day, better than I could’ve ever hoped for. If someone had told me this time last year that I would be this happy, I would’ve called them a liar.

I knew as I lay with Amelia under that tree by the lake, reading, talking, kissing the hours away, that this was the best birthday I had ever had, because for once in my life, I finally felt complete.


	25. Chapter Twenty Four: Spencer's Birthday Part Two

**October 9 th 2011**

**AmeliaPOV**

I shifted my head slightly in Spencer’s lap as I moved out of the way of the lowering sun. I looked up from my book, Anna Karenina in Russian, and watched him as he read. It was beautiful to watch him read. His eyes darted faster than light as he took in the words on the pages faster than me taking in a breath, his eyebrows would furrow when the book got exciting, he was truly in his own little world.

I looked at my watch, 4pm. By the time we got back and changed, we would just reach our dinner with the team at 7. I sat up, marking my place in my book before packing away our picnic things. “Spencer.” I said, waving my hands in front of his face, giggling when he jumped in surprise, “we need to head back. I have something else planned for this evening.”

He rolled his eyes, “you’ve done more than enough sweetheart. This is the best birthday I have ever had, I don’t need anything else. I’m perfectly happy.”

“Well we’re going dinner and dancing with the team. If you want to take it up with Garcia be my guest.” I added dryly, heading towards my car.

I heard him sigh from behind me, “On second thoughts, dinner and dancing sounds lovely.”

I laughed, “I thought so. I am glad we’re going. I bought something especially for tonight. I think you’ll really like it.” I added with a wink, enjoying myself as he seemed a little flustered.

I drove us home, reaching there by 5. I raced to the shower first, “Wear your best suit Spencer. It’s a real fancy joint we’re going to. Rossi knows the manager and pulled some strings.” I called out as I stripped and started the water running, pulling the curtain.

I was showered with clean hair in around 15 minutes, quick by my standards. Whilst Spencer showered, I pulled on some panties and a dressing gown, sitting to dry and style my wet hair. I decided on smooth curls, beginning my work.

Whilst I was tackling the monstrosity that is my hair, Spencer managed to shower, and get dressed. He looked delicious in that tux. He went to continue reading in the living room as I finished my hair.

I then went to my wardrobe, pulling out the garment bag and shoe box that I had hidden from Spencer. I unzipped the bag, revealing my dress for the evening. It was a forest green, halter neck, backless knee length dress with beading around the bust. I paired it with a pair of black three inch heels, black wrap and black clutch bag.

I put on my emerald jewellery set, before doing some light makeup and heading towards the living room. I hoped Spencer liked my outfit.

**SpencerPOV**

I turned as I heard the click clack of heels and my jaw fell slack, probably hitting the floor in the process. She. Was. Divine.

The dress fitted her perfectly, highlighting her beautiful curves. Everything looked perfect. I was the luckiest man on the goddamn planet to have this girl on my arm.

“You . . . You . . .” I started

She smoothed the dress nervously, “It’s horrible isn’t it? Garcia convinced me to get a backless dress. I won’t be two ticks, I’ll go change.” She said, beginning to move towards our room.

Sweet Jesus it was backless. That meant she wasn’t wearing a bra! I managed to stop myself before my thoughts were too gutter like. She had a tattoo. It was in Italian, on her shoulder, near a scar. It read: _Darkness can never be conquered by light_ with a small phoenix next to it. I stopped her, grabbing her arm, “Don’t you dare do that. You look beautiful. It made me speechless. I’m the luckiest guy in the world to be here with you.”

She smiled, taking my hand, “Before we go I want to talk to you about something important.” She said, heading towards the sofa, tugging me along.

My heart sank, she was going to ask me to move out, or worse, break up! I couldn’t handle this; I needed her more than life itself.

“It’s about our living arrangement. I really love you staying with me. I know it was only meant to be temporary, but I want to make this permanent. Spence, will you move in with me?” she added

My heart soared. This was the best present I could ask for! I pulled her into a hug, my senses going wild as my fingertips caressed her bare back. “Of course I will. I never want to leave either. I love living with you.” I added, she was so silly sometimes. “So you have more than the tattoos round your ankles then? You never mentioned.” I said, tracing the words with my fingertips.

“I have the tattoo on my shoulder, a robin on my left hip after my grandfather who died when I was younger and the words around my ankles.” She said standing up and beginning to walk to the door.

Round her ankles were two sets of words: _Freedom, Beauty, Truth, Love_ around her left ankle and _Fight, Dream, Hope, Love_ around her right ankle. I had always thought tattoos to be an unattractive attribute in a woman. I was now starting to realise how wrong I was for thinking that.

We left our apartment, heading down to call a cab; so we could both drink. We headed to the restaurant, a really fancy place in an expensive part of DC.  We walked inside the restaurant and it was full of people dressed to the nines. My grip on Amelia’s arm tightened slightly as we walked towards the team’s table, feeling the eyes of all the men on her. She was mine, not theirs, mine. I could feel the jealousy filling up inside me.

**AmeliaPOV**

We reached the table, and I felt slightly uncomfortable; I could feel all these eyes on me and it was very unnerving. I also noticed Spencer’s tightened grip and could barely hold back a smile; he was jealous, it was very cute on him. It’s not like I’d leave him anyways, he’s the one for me.

We greeted everyone, sitting down and looking through the menu. The restaurant was beautiful, with a huge dancefloor and a live swing band playing slow music as a few couples danced. It was huge, but really intimate and romantic at the same time.

After we ordered, we got to Spencer receiving his gifts, mostly books, which was always a safe bet for Spencer. I sipped at my wine, chatting to Garcia, and the rest of the girls as Spence chatted to the guys.

“So what was pretty boy’s reaction to your dress?” Garcia asked

I giggled, “he was speechless, I left him speechless.” I added, taking his hand under the table, “A rare achievement. I should receive some sort of trophy.”

The food arrived and we ate it in relative silence. It was beautiful, absolutely beautiful; my chicken was so moist and Spence’s steak was really tender.

After we ate, Rossi raised his glass, “To Spencer, many happy returns and another great year ahead of you.” He toasted, the rest of us following suit.

“We have an announcement to make.” I said, squeezing Spence’s hand. “Spencer and I have decided to move in together.”

The table erupted in cheers and exclamations of happiness and I couldn’t hope but smile; this team were my family, and it meant so much that they were so happy for me, for us.

The dancing was starting to get into full swing, Spencer stood up. “Even though I am a terrible dancer, will you dance with me?” he asked, holding his hand out to me.

I smiled taking it, “Of course I will.” I said, walking with him to the dancefloor, “Enjoying yourself?” I asked him as we began to dance slowly to the swing music.

“I meant it you know, when I said this was the best birthday I’ve ever had. You’ve made this day so special. I love you so much, and you’ve set the bar really high for what I have to do for your birthday" he said, his tone moving from serious to playful.

I laughed, “Well you better get to planning, it’s only 5 months away after all.” I noted, pulling him in for a kiss.

As we danced the night away, with friends and in each other’s arms, I can honestly say that I have never been happier in all my life. And I couldn’t wait to celebrate many many more years of birthdays with this man. He is the love of my life.


	26. Chapter Twenty Five: Hallowe'en

October 31st 2011

SpencerPOV

As I lay in bed in the early morning, just before the alarm, I began to think about how time was really going quickly. It was hard to believe that we were nearly in November, and that Thanksgiving and Christmas were fast approaching. It didn’t seem that long ago that I had just met Amelia and now we were unpacking the last of my things to new homes in her apartment. There wasn’t much left; just one more box of books and some photos. Tonight was something I was most looking forward to though; tonight was Halloween, my favourite holiday.

I don’t know why it is my favourite, it has been since I was a child. I guess I’ve always liked the idea of having the chance to be someone else, even for just one night.

Tonight we were going to Rossi’s Mansion for a Halloween party, and it was all fancy dress. Amelia and I were going as Spock and Uhura from Star Trek. I looked to her next to me as she slept, curled up into my side. My mind couldn’t help but drift to thoughts of her in that Uhura mini dress. She was teasing me, most definitely.

I barely could stifle a moan at the thought of her in that tight little red dress, which barely covered any part of her. We had been getting much more physical since my Birthday and she recently confided in me that she felt like she was ready for us to have sex. I thanked my lucky stars; I didn’t know how much longer I’d be able to control myself.

Years of pent up sexual abstinence were taking its toll; I nearly flipped my lid when she took her shirt off in front of me for the first time. I had a funny feeling that tonight would be the night. The night that I showed Amelia Botecelli how much I truly loved her, in every way I could.

I slipped out of bed, taking care of myself and dressing for the day before heading out the door quietly to go buy us some breakfast. I dropped into the café around the corner from her apartment and bought some pumpkin pancakes; a Halloween staple in my opinion.

I slipped back into the apartment to hear Amelia in the shower, singing ABBA songs at the top of her voice, right now it was ‘Super Trouper’.

This week at work was an off week so it at least meant that the party would definitely happen. I heard the shower turn itself off, Amelia emerging in nothing but a towel and her shower cap; she had washed her hair yesterday so it didn’t need washed again.

“I’ll be through in a minute.” She called out before scurrying into our room.

“Sure thing. I got pumpkin pancakes for breakfast.” I called back

She came back through a few minutes later, clothed with her hair in a ponytail. She sat next to me at the table, beginning to eat the pancakes.

“Oh Dio, questo è delizioso. Ti amo Spencer” she said, taking my hand. “Oops sorry. I said ‘Oh God, this is delicious. I love you Spencer.’ ” She added, giggling.

I smiled, squeezing her hand, “Ti amo Amelia.” I said

She rolled her eyes, “You need to work on your accent amante, Grandmama Botecelli will not accept it if we ever get around to visiting her. Maybe I should give you private lessons.” She winked, pulling on my tie to bring me closer to her.

I smirked slightly, “As much as I hate to be the bearer of bad news, we have to get to work.”

She sighed, “Later amante. Later.” She promised, dashing to get her shoes.

I almost shivered in anticipation.

00000000000

After an uneventful day at work, we headed back to the apartment.

“What does amante mean?” I asked on the way home.

“Hm?” Amelia said, turning the corner.

“This morning, you kept calling me amante. What does it mean?” I asked her

She smiled, “In Italian, amante means male lover.” She said, “I like calling you it. It is okay no?”

I reddened slightly, getting out the car as we stopped, “It’s fine, but I need one for you.”

“What? A pet name?” she scoffed, “Don’t be silly Spence. You don’t need one, just don’t call me baby.”

They walked up the stairs, “I’ll think of something.” I said determined.

She rolled her eyes, “Do what you think is best amante.” She said, unlocking the door.

After a quick dinner, they both set to work getting ready for the Halloween party. There would be karaoke, games and dancing, so it would prove to be a very fun night.

Amelia had been carted off an hour ago to go get ready with Garcia and the other girls, after she had put on my Vulcan ears for me, and Morgan had been left in her place. He was now watching an episode of Star Trek, so he could see what their costumes would look like.

“Wait a minute, she’s wearing that dress?” he exclaimed, pointing at the screen, which showed Uhura’s mini dress.

I nodded, “that’s the one.”

He whistled, “Man if I was you, I would skip the party and stay at home if you know what I mean.” He added with a wink.

I rolled my eyes, though was suddenly nervous, “Hey Morgan, can I talk to you?” I asked

He nodded, “Sure, what is it?” he asked

“Things with Amelia and I are getting pretty serious, I, I think tonight could be the night where we go all the way you know? And I’m a bit nervous.” I said quickly

Morgan stood, resting his hand on my shoulder, “Reid, this is huge! But don’t take it so seriously, as long as you’re both safe, it’ll all be fine. Just, go with the flow, don’t try and overthink and complicate it with that giant brain of yours. It’s a natural instinct. Now, we better get ready.”

AmeliaPOV

I was sitting in a chair at Garcia’s apartment, as she did my hair in a beautiful Uhura style up do. “Penelope, I think Spencer and I might do it tonight.” I blurted out.

She stopped brushing my hair, “what makes you think that?”

“Well, things have been getting more physical, and I told him I felt ready, I don’t know. There’s just been this atmosphere between us all day, like anticipation, and he keeps disappearing in his head, every time we talk about the party tonight. Oh God Pen, what do I do? What if I’m terrible? What if he hates it? What if-“

She shushed me, “Don’t talk nonsense, he loves you, it’s natural to be nervous, it’s all biology, you’re a Doctor after all. Don’t freak out. If you overthink you won’t enjoy yourself. I want full details tomorrow.” She squealed at the end, finishing my hair.

I rolled my eyes, moving to pull on my outfit, feeling the most glamorous, empowered, and sexy I had ever felt. Maybe the lingerie helped though. I was ready to see my Spock.


	27. Chapter Twenty Six: The Build Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning Rated M

SpencerPOV

October 31st 2011

After I had dressed in my Spock costume and Morgan in his Batman one, we drove towards Rossi’s mansion. My mind was whirring the entire journey as I twiddled with the phaser in my hands. Part of me was terrified to go all the way with Amelia; it was something unknown to me, a foreign concept and the percentage uncertainty for error on my part was skyrocketing with every negative thought that passed through my mind. But, as Morgan had reminded me, this was Amelia’s first time too, she would also be nervous, and scared and that it was my job as her boyfriend to make her feel as loved and as comfortable as I possibly could. I guess I was also quite self-conscious about how I looked; I wasn’t well built like Morgan, then again, she had seen me with my shirt off and she responded very positively going by the lovebite on my right pectoral. Was it meant to be this confusing? Typical Spencer Reid; can’t even get the baser primal urges correct.

We arrived at Rossi’s mansion, which was decorated to the nines in Halloween decorations. We stepped out, walking to the door and knocking. It was opened by Rossi, in a Dracula costume which looked very authentic.

“Hello boys, come on in, we’re just waiting on Amelia and Garcia,” Rossi said, taking the wine bottles the pair of them had brought with them.

We stepped inside, the house interior was just as good as the outside. A karaoke machine was set up near a jukebox and a makeshift dancefloor. The large dining room table was decked out with candies and other foods.

Everyone looked fantastic in their costumes; Hotch was a pirate, Jack was Spiderman, Henry, as I had seen earlier, was dressed up as me, which was incredibly touching, JJ was Superwoman, Will was James Bond and Prentiss was Wonder Woman. There were lots of Rossi’s other guests milling around that Spencer didn’t recognise.

Suddenly there was a ring of the doorbell and the click clack of heels could be heard, I turned and my jaw dropped.

There was Amelia, in knee high black boots, that teasingly short red dress with a phaser at her waist and her hair in an updo. She. Was. Breathtaking. God, I wanted her so badly.

Morgan wolf whistled, “looks like your drought is finally over G-man, she wants you bad.” He said before sidling up to Garcia, clad in a catwoman costume.

Amelia walked, no strutted, up to me, a lusty look in her eyes that I’m sure was reflected in my own. She wrapped her arms around my neck, “you like amante?” she asked, quirking an eyebrow, moving closer to me and pulling me into a searing kiss.

I kissed her back with everything I had and maybe just a bit more, before pulling away, “I love, you look amazing.” I whispered back against her lips.

She smiled, winking, “Good because it is all for you.”

The rest of the night she continued in a similar fashion. It didn’t matter where she was or what she was doing. She could be up at the karaoke machine, talking to Henry or Jack, dancing with the girls, anytime she wasn’t with me she put on a show, like she was trying to seduce me. There was no need; I was already seduced.

I went to the kitchen to get myself another drink, Amelia was dancing with Garcia so she wouldn’t miss me for a minute or two. I was wrong.

She followed me into the kitchen, I’m surprised I didn’t hear the click clack of her shoes, and she wrapped her arms around me, kissing at my neck, “What do you say to leaving soon and having a party of our own?” she whispered as she kissed my ear.

I took a sharp intake of breath, turning to face her, “That sounds great, you’ve been teasing me all night.”

She giggled, pressing herself closer, “Do you not like it amante? I thought half the thrill of it all for a profiler was in the chase.” She said, her hands sliding up my shirt.

I held in a groan as she dragged her nails a little, she giggled again, before pulling away, “We leave in 10 minutes.” She added with a wink, before leaving the room with an extra swing in her hips.

My heart was racing and I was breathing heavily; how could one woman bring about such a reaction within me? No other woman, not even Lila or Maeve stirred such baser urges within me. It was unnerving yet most wonderful all at the same time. I wasn’t used to feeling such a complex pool of emotions all the time. She was right though; I did love the chase with her, because she always makes the chase so thrilling and spontaneous.

We said our goodbyes quickly, all of the adults giving us knowing looks. The party was just wrapping up anyway, as it was a Monday and most people had work or school the next day. We jumped into Amelia’s car, her speeding away from the large mansion.

I now understood what everyone meant by sexual tension; there was such a charged atmosphere in this car that part of me, the less logical, primal part of me, wanted Amelia to pull the car over so I could jump her now. Luckily however, I still had most of my logic.

We reached our apartment building, walking quickly inside and into the lift. Suddenly, my hands began to shake a bit; a release of the built up nerves and tension inside of me, the fast dwindling logical part of my brain noted. That was when Amelia took my hands, kissing them very gently. 

“You do want to do this don’t you Spencer? I love you, I don’t want you to rush into this.” She said worriedly.

“Yes, yes I want this more than anything.” I said, squeezing her hands and pulling her closer, “You are the only woman I’ve ever wanted. I’m just a bit nervous about disappointing you I guess.”

“Please don’t feel nervous, it’s just me. I already like what I see, stop thinking with that monster brain. You could never disappoint me and I’m nervous too.” She said, pulling me down for a searing kiss. “And before you ask, I’m already on the pill. And Garcia gave me some other stuff.” She added, as the elevator dinged.

We stepped out, walking towards our apartment door, this was it. This was the moment we had been building up to all night. And I couldn’t wait to see where the night would lead us once we stepped through the door.


	28. Chapter Twenty Seven: First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated M

**31 st October 2011**

**AmeliaPOV**

We stepped into the apartment, the moonlight setting the room into a light glow. I shut the door, locking it before turning to Spencer. I was so nervous, yet so exhilarated all at the same time. I took a deep breath, moving closer to him. I wrapped her arms around his neck, licking my lips a little as I removed the Vulcan ears from his own, throwing them on the table before pulling him into a kiss.

He kissed me back with a dominance that I had never seen in him before, it was hot. He pulled me close so my body was flush against his as his hands roamed my back and my hands were in his hair. I pulled away for air and he moved to my neck, giving me another lovebite at my collarbone.

I moaned, tugging at his hair, “Bedroom.” I breathed, tugging his hand as I walked to our room.

I had barely shut the door behind us when I felt his hands on me again, our kisses becoming heated, raw and passionate. My hands slid under the blue shirt, pulling it off him with a sense of desperation. My hands glided over his slightly muscular body, which was hidden well under his usual attire, especially his arms. I began to kiss his neck, eliciting small moans from him as I pulled us both onto the bed.

He landed on top of me, his hands roaming over my clothed body, making me desperate for skin to skin contact.

I sat up, guiding his hands to the zipper on the back of the dress. He unzipped me, and I felt myself shivering as his fingertips ghosted over the curvatures of my back. I let him take the dress off of me and I saw his eyes widen as he took in my appearance in my black lace lingerie.

“You’re beautiful” he breathed as his lips replaced his hands, causing new sensations all over my body. My hands moved to his trousers, removing them and feeling his hardness through his boxers. I blushed a little.

 Time seemed to no longer be relative as we lay on that bed. It could’ve been hours, days, years. I never wanted this time to end. The last of our clothes had been shed and we were touching, kissing, each other everywhere. The sensations Spencer was making me feel were overwhelming.

I cupped his face, looking into his eyes, “I need you now amante.” I whispered, handing him the foil wrapper that I had placed on my bedside table.

Once he was ready, I pulled him close, kissing him, touching him as we were united. I gasped at the pain and a few tears leaked from my eyes.

He stilled, “I love you.” He whispered, pressing another kiss to my lips, wiping the tears with his hand.

I nodded, urging him to continue, “Ti amo amante.”

He soon found a rhythm, and our eyes stayed locked, a look of love I had never seen before passed Spencer’s eyes. In that moment, I had never felt so loved, so desired and so needed in all of my life.

We soon began to pick up speed, the shouting of names mixing in with the moans and profanities that were passing both of our lips. I soon found myself over the edge and Spencer followed not long after that. In those moments of sheer ecstasy, I knew that I had found my purpose in life.

I struggled to catch my breath, watching him with wide bright eyes and incredibly messy hair. He rolled over and I cuddled up next to him, the need to be held and for tenderness stronger in that moment than ever before.

Spencer didn’t disappoint, and wrapped his arms around me tightly as I lay my head on his chest.

“Are you sure you haven’t done this before?” I teased breathily, my hands taking his own and giving them a gentle squeeze.

“Never. Only with you.” He said back, pulling my naked body to rest closer to his own.

I don’t know why, but the thought that Spencer was mine and mine alone, gave me a swell of pride.

“It was just . . . wow. There’s no other way to describe it.” I said happily, giggling when I noticed Spencer smirk very smugly.

I never wanted this moment to end, to never not bask in this post-coital bliss. I had never felt so connected to another human being in all my life. He was so quiet; you would never expect him to be so dominant, so strong, so passionate yet so gentle all at the same time. When we had made love, it was so tender, that it almost moved me to tears.

I cupped his cheek, stroking it with my thumb, “You are so special. I love you so much.” I whispered to him.

He smiled, turning to kiss the hand resting on his cheek, “I love you too so much, and it is so hot when you swear in Italian.”

I laughed, “You’re already thinking of round two? We have work tomorrow! I can’t fall asleep at my desk.”

He smiled, “I was just making an observation.” Pillow talk was always fun with Spence.

I yawned, snuggling closer to him, “well I’m going to sleep Mr Love Machine. You’ve worn me out.”

The smirk was back, damn he was hot when he was cocky, “Goodnight my love.” He said, pressing one last kiss to my lips.

I smiled as I drifted off, “goodnight Spence.”


	29. Chapter Twenty Eight: Spanish Inquisition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated M

**1 st November 2011**

**AmeliaPOV**

I was in a state of bliss, until the alarm decided to go off. I groaned, leaning over Spencer to turn it off.

“Whilst I’m not complaining, why are your breasts so close to my face?” he asked sleepily.

I laughed, rolling onto my back again, “Because amante, I needed to turn the alarm off.”

He groaned, “Five more minutes.” He said, snuggling back into my side, pressing small kisses to my neck.

I giggled, pushing him away slightly and sitting up, “No Spence, I need to have a shower and wash my hair because it is wild after last night’s activities.” I said, climbing out of bed with a sheet wrapped around me. I headed towards the shower, turning to see Spencer still sprawled in bed. I dropped the sheet.

“Aren’t you joining me Spence?” I asked, laughing at the almost breakneck speed he used to follow me into the shower.

After a long shower, another steamy lovemaking session and two more lovebites on each of our necks, I was wearing Spencer’s shirt from yesterday whilst I dried my hair. Once I was ready, I dressed for the day in a pencil skirt and blouse, pairing it with small heels and a blazer before moving to eat breakfast in the kitchen.

After last night, and this morning, it seemed like Spencer and I were even closer than we were before; it was like our souls were intertwined, as sappy as that sounds.

“We are going to get the piss ripped out of us today.” I noted to Spence as I munched on a pop tart and sipped my tea.

“They won’t, how are they going to know about last night?” he questioned, draining the last of his coffee before placing his dishes in the sink.

I finished my tea, moving to stand beside him, “One, they are the best profilers in the world. Two, we were all over each other last night and we left early. Three, you have a giant cocky smirk on your face that just isn’t budging.”

He chuckled, “And what does it matter if they do notice? We’re adults in a long term committed relationship.”

“Not to them, to them we are gossip generating children. You know because we are the youngest they’re super overprotective of us.” I added, grabbing my bag and keys.

I felt Spencer wrap his arms around me, “So I look cocky?” he asked.

I rolled my eyes, turning to face him, “You look super smug. My Italian profanities seem to swell your ego.”

He smiled, leaning in for a heated kiss, which I responded to with great enthusiasm. Unfortunately, we couldn’t go further.

“Come on love machine, we have to get to work.” I said, pulling him out the door.

0000000

We reached the BAU, holding hands as we walked to our desks. “Good Morning everybody!” I said cheerfully, sitting down at my desk.

Morgan and Garcia shared a look, “So, did you enjoy the party last night?” Morgan asked me, smirking deeply.

“Yeah it was good, you all had super costumes.” I added, pulling out my glasses, beginning my work.

Morgan laughed, “Why don’t y’all just admit it? You guys got some lovin’ with each other last night.” He stated.

I raised my eyebrow, noticing that the rest of the team minus Hotch were in earshot, “Do you have any empirical evidence to support your statement?”

“Where do I begin? You were practically gyrating all up on each other at that party last night, Reid asked for some advice before we went to the party, you both have fresh hickeys and you both have that glow about you. So why don’t you just admit it?” he said

I laughed, “I’m not admitting to anything. What goes on in our apartment is our business. Besides, I don’t kiss and tell.” I added, going to fetch coffee.

It was then that I was ambushed by Penelope, JJ and Prentiss and hauled to the batcave.

“Come on Amy, you have to give us some details.” Garcia begged, using her puppy dog eyes.

I crumbled instantly, “Fine, two questions each. That’s it.”

Garcia squealed, “Okay okay, was it good?”

“It was amazing.” I said, a dreamy smile on my face.

They all smirked, Prentiss was next, “How many times?”

“Just the once last night, then there was this morning in the shower as well.” I added with a giggle.

They laughed as well, “Were you safe?” JJ asked, looking like a mother at that point.

I rolled my eyes, “Yes mother; I’m on the pill to help with cramps and we used a condom as well. Thanks for that Garcia.” I added

“Don’t mention it, now give me five adjectives to describe it.” She asked

“Do you all get off on this? Right, um: passionate, loving, fun, tender, hot.” I said with a smirk.

The girls oohed, “Is he big?” Prentiss asked

I reddened instantly, “I am not answering that!”

“Oh come on! Don’t be a prude!” Prentiss said

“All I’ll say is the big feet and tallness myth is true.” I said, really red in the face and hiding behind my hands.

“Okay, last question. Five adjectives to describe Spencer in the sack.” JJ said.

“Dominant, passionate, gentle, loving and amazing.” I finished. “Can I go now you bunch of perverts?”

“I’ll release you for now, don’t worry, I’ll get a blow by blow detailed account out of you when you least expect it.” Garcia warned.

I laughed, “I’ll take my chances P.G” I said, heading back towards my desk.

00000

After an uneventful day at work, we were heading to a takeout place to grab dinner before heading home.

“It’s unfair! You get slaps on the back and congratulations whereas I get the Spanish Inquisition asking for a live action replay.” I huffed as I turned a corner.

He laughed, “poor you, you didn’t share anything though did you?” he asked, now looking nervous.

I smiled, taking his hand, “Don’t worry Spence I didn’t tell them anything sordid. Just how last night was the best night of my life and all that jazz.” I said as I pulled into a space.

He looked smug, “Really the best night?”

I rolled my eyes, “it’s like your IQ just plummets when I give you a compliment like that.”

“I can’t help it. I’m so relieved you liked it.” He said as we walked inside to pick up our food; we had ordered ahead so it was already ready.

I took the bags, leaving with Spencer after he had paid, “I’ll never understand men. Do you feel up to a repeat performance though?” I asked him with a flirty smile as I started the car.

He smirked, “Of course I do.”

And that, Ladies and Gentlemen, is how to turn a genius into a caveman.


	30. Chapter Twenty Nine: Cold Tea

**Friday 18 th November 2011**

**AmeliaPOV**

I sat at my desk at the BAU, rubbing my eyes tiredly. It was nearly 9 o’clock, and we were all still here, finishing paperwork before we got the thanksgiving week off. Unfortunately, I was putting off the inevitable problem of telling my parents that I wouldn’t be able to visit them over Christmas.

Because we are off call over Thanksgiving, we have to be on call over Christmas; we aren’t even allowed to leave the state, let alone the country. How am I going to tell them that they have to spend Christmas without me?

We had just gotten back from a really long and hard case in Texas, and I was currently writing my reports and trying not to fall asleep. Finally! I was finished, I checked the time, half past 9. Not too late to go catch some dinner with Spencer. I stood, stretching and stifling a yawn, “Spence, you want to go to that 24 hour Indian place?” I asked him, pulling on my coat, hat and scarf; it was unnaturally cold for November, and it looked like it was about to snow.

“Sure thing.” He said, pulling on his own coat and gloves.

“I’m hurt, aren’t we invited?” Morgan joked

“No.” I said as I pulled on my own gloves, “I’ve been stuck in your company all week. This is the first night we’ll have to ourselves, and I plan to use it to my full advantage.” I added with a wink.

Morgan wolf whistled, “have a good night you two, be safe.” He called after us as we said our goodbyes and headed down towards my car.

I jumped in the front seat, starting the engine and leaving the FBI building just as the snow began to fall in tiny flakes, making clusters of white on the ground in front of me.

“It’s supposed to snow like crazy tonight. That should be nice, I love the snow.” I told Spencer as I drove.

“If the snow stays, maybe we could get Henry and Jack and have a snowball fight in the park?” he suggested

I smiled, “Sounds good, but are you honestly telling me you wouldn’t invite Morgan?” I teased

He laughed, the sound melodic to my ears, “Of course we’d invite him.” He added as we reached the Indian restaurant.

We walked inside, heading instantly to ‘our booth’; it was our go to place after cases, so much so that we were beginning to be recognised and our order remembered.

“Spencer! Amelia! The usual for my two lovebirds?” called a familiar voice from behind the counter. It was Stephen, a Louisiana man with a love for Indian cuisine, the owner of the restaurant.

I laughed, “Yes please Stephen.” I added as I curled up into Spencer’s side in the booth, removing my hat and scarf and gloves. “It’s so cold outside! We’ll need the thermostat right up and blankets. Oh, and we’ll need to stay very close, to keep warm you know?” I added, sipping my drink.

He smirked; he knew my game very well. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder, “According to most survival manuals, clothing should be removed so as to maximise the body heat exposure.” He added in a matter-of-fact way, like he had told me that the grass is green.

I giggled, trying to give him my flirtiest look, even though part of me was sure that I had the flirtatious charm of a boiled potato, “A man usually has to buy me dinner before I allow that kind of talk Dr Reid.” I added as our food arrived.

“Well, would you look at that; I’m buying you dinner.” He replied cockily with a huge smirk gracing his smug little face. Damn, he had caught me out again.

000000000

After an hour of driving really slowly in the fast growing snow storm that was raging outside, we finally reached our apartment by midnight. Luckily it was nice and toasty, so the blankets wouldn’t be needed after all.

“We should probably go to bed. It is kinda late.” Spencer called out from the kitchen as he made some tea.

I scoffed, “It’s only midnight, the night is young, and we are young. _Tonight, We are Young. So let’s set the world on fire, we can burn brighter, than the sun!_ ” I sang, following him into the kitchen.

“That’s cute, did you make that up?” he asked, handing me my mug.

“Spencer it’s on the radio all the time. It’s by FUN.” I prompted, stifling a giggle; he was so out of his depth sometimes.

He shook his head, still looking as perplexed as ever.

I laughed, “Oh you are funny Spencer.” I said, kissing his cheek before leaving my tea to cool as I went to take out my contacts and put on my glasses.

“Why am I funny?” he asked, sounding even more confused, as if I’d just told him the sky was yellow with pink polka dots.

I emerged with my think framed glasses on. “Your little quirks, they make me love you so much more.” I said, standing on my tiptoes to give him a kiss.

After a while of kissing me back, Spencer pulled away, “You really do look great in those glasses. In fact, I think you should leave them on, only them.”

The tea went cold after that.


	31. Chapter Thirty: Surprise

**Wednesday 23 rd November 2011**

**AmeliaPOV**

I tiptoed out of bed, leaving Spencer fast asleep and wrapped up in nothing but the sheets as I pulled on his shirt and slipped into the kitchen to start breakfast. I had to make a phone call first though. I tiptoed into the living room, grabbing my cell phone and dialling a now familiar number.

“Hello Bennington Sanatorium, how can I be of service today?”

“Hi, this is Dr Botecelli, I need to speak to Dr Pike if that’s okay?” I enquired.

“Sure thing, I’ll patch you through.” She said

After a few moments of generic ‘on hold’ music, I heard a familiar voice.

“Dr Pike? It’s Amelia, you know, Spencer’s girlfriend? I just wanted to confirm everything for today if that is fine, and check on Diana?”

“Of course, Diana is having an excellent week, probably because of this surprise you have planned. Diana’s favourite nurse will be flying with her and they will land at 3pm today. There you will be given all of Diana’s meds and that sort of thing. Then, Diana’s return flight is on Friday and you and Spencer shall be accompanying her and staying until Sunday. Is that still the case?”

“Hopefully if all is in my favour, thanks for this Dr Pike. I’ll call if I need anything.” I said, hanging up the phone.

Ever since Spencer’s birthday, Diana and I had been writing regular letters to one another, and she subtly expressed how she missed spending the holidays with Spencer, especially her favourite, Thanksgiving. So, I pulled a few strings, and I managed to convince her Doctor’s to allow her to visit for a couple of days so she and Spencer could have the Thanksgiving together that they wanted. She promised to bring her photograph albums, so I could see pictures of Spencer, and scan a few to keep.

I started breakfast, struggling to contain my excitement; this would be my first Thanksgiving, the past few years I was at the academy I just got takeout and watched the parade. This year, it would be like a second Christmas! And I had so much to be thankful for.

There was Spencer, the team, my family, my health, so so many things that I never realised that I couldn’t live without. That’s what Thanksgiving is about isn’t it? The clue is in the name after all.

I was just putting the kettle on when I heard Spencer padding through, wrapping his arms round my waist, “You left me.”

“Aw honey, I was starting breakfast, you looked so cute when you were asleep. I didn’t want to disturb you.” I said lovingly, turning to kiss his cheek as I fetched some mugs.

“Who were you talking to?” he asked, fetching the tea bags.

Aw crap! Busted. “Pardon?” I asked, playing coy.

“Just there, you were on the phone to somebody.” He said, reaching for the sugar.

“Oh, that. It was just the Doctor’s, confirming my physical for today. Remember I’m meeting you at Rossi’s place and we’re staying over tonight for Thanksgiving.” I said, pouring the hot water.

Okay, so maybe I was telling a teensy weensy white lie. My physical wasn’t for another two weeks, but Spencer didn’t know that. I just wanted this to all remain a surprise.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to come?” he asked for about the fourth time since I had mentioned the appointment.

“It’s fine Spencer, besides, you promised Henry you’d go to the park with him before we head to Uncle Dave’s. I’ll be fine.” He said, bumping his hip as I set out our breakfasts.

The rest of the day passed along in a similar fashion, before I said goodbye to Spence at two, confirming once again that I didn’t need him to hold my hand. Once I was in my car, I headed for the airport, passing my time in the car by listening to music.

Once I reached the airport and went through the palaver of parking the car and reaching the arrivals bay, the flight was just landing. Diana was the first one off the plane, therefore the first one to reach the arrivals bay.

Diana was a beautiful woman, and she looked very well and happy. I walked over to her, remembering Dr Pike’s words about how to talk to her.

“Diana” I said as I reached her, “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you. How was your flight?”

“Terrible, I hate flying, but it was worth it to see my son. You are beautiful Amelia, just like the photos Spence sent me.” She said with a smile.

Her nurse spoke to me then, handing me all the necessary medication, schedules and contact numbers. Once she was confident I wouldn’t kill Diana, she went to catch her flight back to Vegas, leaving Diana and I to retrieve her bags.

Once we were in my car, driving to Rossi’s, Diana really opened up. She was just as kind, witty and intelligent as she was in her letters, and the drive back was filled with laughter and stories.

We reached Rossi’s house at around 5pm. We walked to the door slowly, I wasn’t sure how Spencer would take this; I hope he didn’t think I was intruding.

** SpencerPOV **

After a fun afternoon with Henry at the park, I was sitting in Rossi’s house, extremely nervous as I waited for Amelia to come back from the Doctor’s. I hoped to God that she was okay; I don’t know what I would do if I lost her.

The more logical part of my brain knew that I was being irrational, but I just couldn’t help it; love does funny things to a person.

I also missed my mom; Thanksgiving was her favourite holiday, and I missed her even more today than most. I hoped Amelia could meet my mom one day; I think they’d get on very well together.

I heard the doorbell go, and a few moments later I saw Amelia walk into the main room.

I stood, enveloping her in a hug and kiss, “How did the Doctor’s go?”

She looked guilty, “I lied Spence, I wasn’t at the Doctor’s; my physical isn’t for another two weeks.” She said sheepishly.

My heart sank. Why was she lying to me? What was she doing that she wanted to keep a secret? Was she cheating on me? My already overactive mind began to overheat as it went into overdrive with the possible scenarios.

“Don’t have a coronary Spence; I have a good reason for lying.”

“And what is that? Where were you?”

She smiled, and gestured to the door, and in walked my mother.

I was floored, shocked, gobsmacked, flabbergasted, whatever other word any language can equate to the emotion of surprised.

“Mom? What are you doing here?” I asked shocked.

“That lovely girlfriend of yours organised it. In my last letter to her I was saying how much I missed spending Thanksgiving with you, so she got on the phone to Doctor Pike, managing to pull enough strings to allow me to come visit for Thanksgiving.” She said, “Now give your mother a hug.” She said, opening her arms.

I moved quickly, hugging her tightly, feeling all the warmth and happiness in the world around me. I looked to the team, “You all knew and didn’t say?”

“That’s the definition of a surprise,” Amelia said with a laugh, moving towards me. “That’s not all, I’ve arranged for us to all fly back to Vegas together and spend the weekend there before work on Monday. So the pair of you have even more time together.”

After my mother and I had finished hugging, I moved to Amelia, hugging her tightly and kissing her. “I’m so touched, this is going to be the best Thanksgiving ever. Thank you.”

She smiled, “Don’t mention it. Your mom is the best by the way. Our car journey over here was hilarious; some of the stories about you are so funny. Oh, and she brought pictures too.” She added, before going to get her and my mom a drink.

Maybe I spoke too soon about this being the best Thanksgiving ever.


	32. Chapter Thirty One: Thanksgiving Eve

**Wednesday 23 rd November 2011**

**SpencerPOV**

I couldn’t believe what she had done for me, out of the kindness of her own heart. She had brought my mom here, so we could spend Thanksgiving together, it was something that I had only dreamed about the past few years.

We all sat together on the couch: Amelia, my mom and I. My mom had brought some of her many many photo albums and she and Amelia were looking through them together. I never expected the pair of them to get on so well, but there they were, laughing at my ‘naked in the bath’ baby pictures and chatting like two old friends.

I sat there, red faced, as another naked baby picture was passed round the room. “Mom, nobody wants to see that.” I whined.

“Oh hush Spencer; you were an adorable baby, so intelligent. He spoke at seven months you know, learned to read at two. “My mom said proudly.

Amelia looked over at me with a smile, “Let me go and grab my laptop, Diana, I’ll hook it up to Rossi’s scanner so I can keep some of these. I want to start my own photo albums.” She said, leaving the room.

I followed her upstairs to our guest room and stood in the doorway, watching her unpack. She turned, smiling, “Hello stranger, I figured I might as well unpack now, since I’m up here.”

“I’ll help.” I said, reaching for the bag. We were heading straight from here to Vegas with my mom, so the bag was quite big. I pulled out her laptop case, setting it on the bed along with the charger.

“I’ll never be able to thank you enough you know.” I added, looking up at her, “you brought my mom here, it means so much.”

She smiled, wrapping her arms around me, “I don’t need thanks, it’s a holiday, and you need to be around your family at the holidays it’s the rules.”

I knew that she was thinking about her own family, all those miles away. She couldn’t see them at Christmas, and I knew that was hurting her more than she was letting on. It would be her first Christmas without her parents. Or would it?

I have some planning to do. She did it for me, so why can’t I do it for her? I’m going to bring her parents here for Christmas. Well, I’m at least going to try.

“Well, you’re still the best.” I said, bending down to kiss her softly. That would never get old; kissing her. “I love you.”

She smiled, “Love you too amante.” She added, grabbing her laptop and heading back downstairs.

We reached the bottom of the stairs together, when Henry ran up to us, “Aunty Amy, Mom said that you can play the piano. Can you show me?” he asked excitedly

** AmeliaPOV **

I handed my laptop to Spencer, bending down to Henry’s level. “Well of course I can, why don’t you ask Jack if he wants to come too?” I asked, watching run back into the living room. I turned to Spencer, smiling, “Well Uncle Spence, do you want to come too?” I asked

He smiled, “I’m going to sit with my mom, we haven’t caught up in a while.” He said, kissing my cheek.

“Could you hook up my laptop to the scanner?” I asked

He nodded, “Sure thing sweetheart.” He said, walking into the living room.

Turns out, Jack did want to come. So the tree of us headed to Rossi’s music room like a little gang. The music room was beautiful. It housed shelf after shelf after shelf of records, cassettes, CDs of million and one different genres: Pop, Blues, Swing, Jazz, Rock, you name it, it was there.

The pride and joy of the room was the Grand Piano. It was huge, and probably cost more than a whole year of my wages. But it was beautiful. I sat on the piano stool, Henry on one side and Jack on the other. “Well boys, what shall I play?”

“Play a Disney song!” Henry exclaimed

I laughed, “Well which one? There are hundreds of them!”

“The one from the start of Toy Story!” Jack shouted enthusiastically

I smiled, beginning the opening notes of ‘You’ve got a friend in me’, and singing along when the time came.

** SpencerPOV **

I slipped back into the living room after going into Rossi’s study to hook up Amelia’s laptop to the printer. We could hear the sounds of music filtering through the house. It made me smile. I sat next to my mom, watching as she looked through the photo albums with a smile.

“She’s good for you Spencer. It makes me happy to see you smile after that business with Maeve when you were in college. In this life, you don’t get many chances to be truly happy. That woman is your soulmate; a mother knows these things after all. I don’t want to hear that you two have broken up okay? I’ll just have to fly out here and tell you off if need be. It’s good to see you’ve put on weight too; you were too thin.” She prattled on as she set aside pictures that she thought Amelia would like a copy of. Most of them were baby pictures, almost all of them with her. My dad was always the cameraman.

Suddenly, the music stopped and a very shaky ‘Twinkle Twinkle’ could be heard. I excused myself and wandered towards the music room. The sight warmed my heart; it was Amelia, teaching Jack and Henry to play ‘twinkle twinkle’ on the piano. She looked so happy, so at peace with life. It was such a change from the woman he killed a man for two months ago. She had grown and changed, just as I had. Even though I still have the odd nightmare about that fateful night our relationship changed, the night I almost lost her, it felt like everything was on the up.

She looked over at me and smiled, “Have you heard the two mini Mozart’s we have here?” she said

I smiled and nodded, stepping into the room, “Yeah I did, you guys sounded great.”

The pair thanked Amelia for the fun, before running off to play with the toys they had brought.

She smiled, playing some Beethoven for me as I moved to sit with her, “You play beautifully.” I said, watching her fingers glide over the ivory keys.

She stopped playing, “Believe me, I never did when I first started. Grandmama Botecelli would get so frustrated with me. I have always been very scatter-brained, so I never used to have the discipline. When I began to skip school years, and my friendship pool dwindled to non-existence, it made me miss her more. So I began to play more, progress was excruciatingly slow. But I made it; it was my way of displacing my negative emotions and thoughts. Piano playing, musical theatre, ballet and books. That was all I had, until I came here, until I joined the team. This is the first time in my life that I have had real friends, people I can rely on.”

It was something that had never occurred to me; that Amelia had had a hard childhood too.  Ever since we had met, she had always been so social, so easy to talk to; I just assumed that she had always been that way. She acted like there was nothing that she couldn’t do, but I guess not. Then again, I know how easy it is to hide your true emotions from others.

I wrapped my arm around her, hugging her, letting her know that I understand; I can relate.

She smiled, “Let’s go enjoy Thanksgiving Eve.” She said, pulling me off the piano stool.

I laughed, “I don’t think that’s a thing.”

“Don’t kill the Holiday spirit, this is my first Thanksgiving.” She said, slapping my arm playfully.

I stopped, pulling her into a kiss, “And it’s going to be the best one.”

“So far” she added, “We do have our whole lives together after all.”


	33. Chapter Thirty Two: Where do we go from here?

**Thursday 24 th November 2011**

**AmeliaPOV**

I had never wanted to move. Never in my life had I been so content to lie in one position forevermore. My first Thanksgiving eve had been full of laughter and love; the whole night was spent talking and laughing, reminiscing about happy times past and speculating about happy times to come. We played games, drank wine, I couldn’t ask for a more perfect time with my surrogate family; no case, no unsub to chase, no fear of death, just us all together celebrating happy times.

Then that night, when we had went to bed, Spencer and I continued to celebrate Thanksgiving Eve, though this time we found that actions and movements spoke louder than words. As I fell asleep in his arms, I had never been so happy.

Then the nightmare came.

It started the same way it always did; I was back in that warehouse in Cambus Cross, with the unsub running his hands over my legs as he pushed up the ghastly wedding dress. Usually, I screamed and screamed but no one came and then I woke up. Though this time there was one crucial difference. This time, Spencer was there; the dream him had ran in, but the unsub was too strong and beat him. Now, he was making Spencer watch.

I would give my life one thousand times over to never see that look on his face again.

I screamed and screamed Spencer’s name, kicking and thrashing, I couldn’t end the dream, I couldn’t wake up no matter how hard I tried. Then I woke up.

I was drenched in sweat and tears, my heart racing so hard that I thought that it would fly out of my chest. Spencer’s tshirt that I had worn to bed was sticking to me like a second skin.

I finally opened my eyes and the first thing I saw in the room was Spencer. He was sitting on top of me, pinning my arms down in a technique that we had perfected long ago when my nightmares were frequent. He was wearing nothing except PJ bottoms.

It was then that I noticed that the light was on, and that people were talking. It turns out that my nightmare had woken the whole team, who were in the room looking worried and sympathetic. I couldn’t handle their pity. Not now.

I pushed Spencer off of me, running into the en suite bathroom and locking the door before anyone could follow me.

I ignored their banging on the door and their pleas for me to come out. I even blocked out Spencer’s voice as I cried on the bathroom floor. Was I ever going to be myself again? Every single time that I began to feel like I could put the situation behind me, another nightmare came to rear its ugly head, reminding me that the situation would never go away, and that I would always be haunted by the ghosts of that night.

**SpencerPOV**

How can one night change so suddenly? One minute, we’re having pillow talk and falling asleep in each other’s arms, the next I wake up to the sounds I never wanted to hear.

I knew she was having a nightmare instantly; she began to thrash and mumble my name over and over. I tried shaking her awake, but it wasn’t working.

Then she began to claw at my skin, probably leaving marks, shouting my name now. I climbed on top of her, pinning her arms down, using the all too familiar technique. Usually if I shouted her name enough now she woke up.

But she didn’t this time.

She was screaming, just like she had that night she was kidnapped as that bastard ran his knife over her skin. I was crying now, begging her to wake up, to stop screaming. But she didn’t.

I heard the bedroom door open behind me, I turned and saw everyone except the kids, Will and my mom. I was glad that this hadn’t woken her; it could’ve set off an episode if we weren’t careful. Suddenly there was a flurry of voices asking what was going on.

“I can’t wake her up, she won’t wake up. She won’t stop screaming.” I cried out as she broke free of my grasp and started clawing at my skin again.

With the help of Morgan I pinned down her arms again, then I heard something that broke my heart more than her screams.

“Please don’t make him watch. Please don’t make Spencer watch. Just kill me please. Just let me die.” She cried out.

That was why her reaction was so bad. The dream had changed. The dream wasn’t like the others she had had.

Then she woke up, and before I could even open my mouth to express my relief, she had locked herself in the bathroom and began to cry. No matter how many times I banged on the door for her to let me in, she wouldn’t.

It was then that JJ approached me.

“I think we should give her some time. Come downstairs, we’ll make some tea for her.” She said, helping me up.

I nodded, heading downstairs, wiping the last of the tears from my eyes. It was going to be a long night.

0000000000

“You guys don’t need to stay up.” I said as I sat on a kitchen chair, steaming cup of tea in my hand.

“We’re a family Reid, and family’s talk to each other when the times get tough. How long have the nightmares been happening?” Morgan asked

“Ever since the incident happened, it used to be all the time, but in the last few weeks there had been none. This is the worst it’s ever been; I’d been trying to wake her up for 20 minutes before you guys came in. Usually I can wake her straight away, but this time it was like she was paralysed.” I said, staring into my tea. “She’s never shut me out like that before. I don’t know what to do.” I added, my voice breaking at the end.

“Just keep doing what you’re doing Reid. That’s what seems to be working. You know in trauma cases like this that the nightmares will still happen infrequently, all you can do is be there for her. Why didn’t you talk to us sooner?” Hotch added.

“She didn’t want anyone to know; she wanted to seem strong and resilient. She wanted you to think that there was nothing she couldn’t do. She doesn’t like exposing her vulnerability. I’m going to go back up, see if she’ll let me in. thanks for the talk guys.” I said tiredly, feeling much older than 22.

I walked into our room, knocking on the bathroom door, “Amy, I brought you some tea. Please let me in, you’re scaring me. We don’t need to talk about it. I just need to know that you’re okay.” I pleaded through the door.

She finally opened it and I bundled her into my arms, never wanting to let her go again.

**AmeliaPOV**

I collapsed into his arms, beginning to cry again. “It was just like before, but then you came in to save me, but then the unsub beat you up and chained you up and then he made you watch as he-“ I couldn’t even finish the sentence without crying, “Your eyes Spencer, I’d die a thousand times over to never see that look on your face again.”

“Don’t talk like that. You’re safe, he can never hurt you again.” Spencer said, his eyes wet with unshed tears.

“Don’t you get it Spencer? I’ll never be the same girl you fell in love with. I’ll always be broken. Part of me died in that warehouse. I’ll never be free from him.” I said, “I don’t want you to be with me if you’re only doing it out of pity. I don’t need pity.”

“I’m with you because I love you, do you honestly believe I would do that?” he asked, sounding hurt.

I knew in the back of my mind that I didn’t really believe that, but I was scared that he would end up leaving me because I was too much of a burden. “You didn’t sign up for this baggage. I won’t think any less of you if you want to break up.” I added, the thought of that bringing on a fresh wave of tears.

He was silent for a moment, and I feared that he was going to dump me, but then I was surprised.

He stood bringing me to stand with him,

“Amelia Botecelli, never in my life have I heard you say anything so stupid. I’m not going to leave you; you are the love of my life, and I don’t care how much baggage you carry with you. I’m with you, for better for worse. I love you, and everything that comes with it.” He said, stroking my cheek.

I smiled, hugging him tightly, “I love you too Spencer, so so much. I’m sorry I didn’t let you in, I just got so embarrassed that the team had all seen me at my most vulnerable, and the only person in this world that I would want to see that side of me is you. I don’t like people knowing my weaknesses.” I said, examining his arms, “I can’t believe I hurt you.”

“Just scratches, they’ll fade really quickly. Don’t beat yourself up about it” he said, kissing my head, “now let’s go to sleep. There’s a long day of cooking coming up.” He said, pulling me back to bed.

I feel like we’ve made a lot of headway; I’ve addressed my fears of never getting over the attack, and it felt that my last hurdle had just been jumped. Maybe now I can finish the race and move on my life.

I’ve never slept better.


	34. Chapter Thirty Three: Thanksgiving Part One

24th November 2011

AmeliaPOV

The alarm went off at 6am, it was almost like it wasn’t a holiday. I groaned, hitting the snooze button on my phone before slumping back into bed with a groan. It was far too early for this shit. But, it was Thanksgiving, and I did promise Rossi that I would help with the cooking of the meal that was akin to a Christmas dinner a month early.

It was almost like the events from the wee hours of this morning were a dream. Almost, but not quite.

I felt Spencer stir beside, his fingertips tracing a pattern on my hip through his Tshirt, “morning” he said, his voice rough and thick with sleep.

I turned, facing him, his eyes were slightly bloodshot and bleary, his arms were still a little pink from the scratches, and reached out to touch his cheek, slightly rough with a five o’clock shadow. “Morning,” I murmured, kissing him quickly.

I pulled away, listening to the rain as it pounded against the window. I had always liked the rain; the sound is comforting, especially when you are wrapped up warm inside; it serves as a reminder that your problems could be worse than they are.

“Don’t be embarrassed; everyone was just really worried about you last night. They won’t mention it in front of the kids or my mom; they don’t know anything about it, and I would rather my mom didn’t because I don’t know if it would set her off.”

I sighed, sitting up, “I just hate being vulnerable, all vulnerability has ever gotten me in life is bullied. I know that I’m being irrational; I just don’t want people feeling sorry for me. I’ve had enough pity to last me a lifetime.” I said as I began to dress, throwing Spencer his Tshirt.

“Well the team aren’t going to bully you. Do you want me to go downstairs first and ask them to act like nothing has happened?” he asked, standing and beginning to dress as well.

I took his hands, “No, it’s fine. The problem won’t go away if we act like it’s not there. If they ask me a question, I’ll answer, just for the sake of putting it all to rest.” I said, moving to pull away and walk downstairs when he pulled me closer.

He leaned down, pressing a longer kiss to my lips, “Happy Thanksgiving Amelia.”

I kissed him back, pulling away with a smile, “Happy Thanksgiving Spencer,” I said, leaving him to finish dressing as I headed downstairs.

Everyone else was already up and about as I made it to the kitchen. “Is it normal to be up to cook Thanksgiving dinner when it is still dark outside?” I muttered in my thick Scottish accent as I walked towards the coffee pot, making cups for myself and Spencer.

I half expected someone to make a comment about my nightmare, I knew questions must be burning on the forefront of their minds, but they didn’t mention it.

“There’s a lot to cook curlytop, where’s lover boy?” Morgan teased

“Getting dressed, he can relax because he is on dishwashing duty, along with you and the rest of the guys. Well, the rest of the guys except Rossi.” I said, washing my hands.

As if on cue, Rossi walked in, tossing me an apron. “I have divided up all the cooking tasks to my delegates. I’m on Turkey and appetisers. Amelia, you’re on potatoes, Garcia, Vegetables, JJ, stuffing and gravy, Prentiss, sauces and desert.” After a pause he clapped, “come on ladies, let’s get down to business.”

Since I had about 6 different varieties of potatoes to cook, I began to start peeling and chopping. Dinner was set to be served about 4 o’clock, but according to Rossi we were running behind schedule.

By noon, I had already devised 12 different ways to kill Rossi and hide the body, the rest of the guys were floating in and out of the kitchen, eating what they could before disappearing to watch the American football and chat about guy stuff. I wondered how Spence was coping; sports weren’t his forte, knowing him, he’s probably reading.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn’t notice Diana sit in the chair next to me. “My my, you are busy.” She commented, picking up a peeler, beginning to help me.

I jumped, “Oh Diana, I was in my own little world, I didn’t see you there sorry.”

“It’s ok, how are you holding up? I know you had a nightmare last night.” She added matter-of-factly.

I sighed, setting my peeler down, “Who told you? I didn’t want you to know.”

She chuckled, “A mother knows these things Amelia. We notice everything, it’s a gift. Not every bit of bad news is going to set me off you know. Spencer has been asking me to check in on you all morning, I told him to leave you be because you were very busy. The thing you need to remember about nightmares Amelia, is that they aren’t real, as long as you hold onto that fact, it is never as scary. I know it can be hard; I had to come off all of my medication when I became pregnant with Spencer, and I used to get the most terrible nightmares, the most terrible things I would see, and the voices, well they were unbearable.

“The only thing that got me through it was Spencer’s father; he supported me the whole time. And it was all worth it for Spencer. What I’m trying to say Amelia, is don’t shut him out. Because, he knows you better than you even know yourself sometimes. Now, I feel like a spare part out there while they all talk about football. So why don’t you and I make these mashed potatoes and I’ll tell you some embarrassing stories about Spencer?” she said, grabbing another unpeeled potato.

Just like that, she made me feel better. She made me feel less alone. Diana was a remarkable woman, almost like a second mother. You couldn’t help but lover her. The rest of my time on potato duty passed almost in the blink of an eye with her help. She made the hours seem like seconds by telling all these funny stories about Spencer as child.

Soon enough it was four o’clock and, bang on the dot, dinner was served. Rossi really did run a tight ship. I couldn’t wait to start my very first Thanksgiving dinner. And I had so much to be thankful for.


	35. Chapter Thirty Four: Thanksgiving Part Two

**24 th November 2011**

**AmeliaPOV**

I sat in my chair at the long dining room table, with Spencer on my left and Diana on my right. Rossi was at the head of the table, carving turkey and dishing it out onto the large, empty plates.

I knew that Thanksgiving was basically a second Christmas, but I really didn’t expect there to be this much food; there was the turkey, the stuffing, like six different kinds of potatoes, yams, vegetables, sauces, gravies, AND there was desert too!

I took my plate, laden with turkey, back from Rossi and began spooning mashed potatoes onto it.

The table, which was at one point filled with conversation and laughter, was taken over by silence as everyone ate. It was a comfortable silence, the kind that normally accompanies large amounts of good food.

After a while, Rossi spoke, “Well, this food is delicious, I would like to thank all the ladies for their help, and  all the men for agreeing to do the dishes, now, as per tradition, we each go around the table, and say what we are thankful for. I’ll go first. I’m thankful for the good food in front of us, my health, the health of others, that we are all here together, as a family.” He said, raising his glass and taking a sip.

It progressed round the table, most of the things we were thankful for were pretty generic: love, family, health (though Morgan was grateful for his abs of steel), then it came to me.

I cleared my throat, “I honestly can’t put into words everything that I am thankful for. This year has been so crazy, and so many things have happened. I’m thankful for my life and my health, which only too recently came under scare, i’m thankful for my family, even though I miss them every day. I am thankful for everyone at this table, for bringing me into your family, and holding me together when I nearly fell apart. I’m also thankful for Spencer, for loving me unconditionally, even when I don’t deserve it.” I said, raising my glass of wine as the others had, and taking a sip.

It was Spencer’s turn, “i’m thankful for a lot of things too: my health, my family, both my biological one and the one I have found in this team. But most of all, i’m thankful for Amelia. She is the embodiment of good, and she makes me a better man, and with her, my future will always be bright.” He said quietly, drinking his wine.

I nearly cried; it was the most affectionate and romantic that Spencer had ever gotten in such a public place. I normally never got to see this side of him unless we were alone, or in a very secluded place. I reached under the table and squeezed his knee.

Garcia smacked Morgan’s leg, “How come you’re never that sweet to me?”

And with that, the conversation began to flow freely around the table once again.

Soon enough, I had eaten twice, if not three times, my body weight in food. If I ate any more, I’d probably go into a food coma.

The gents had gone off to do the dishes, whilst we cooks lay on the sofas, trying not to move.

“Amelia, what time is your flight tomorrow?” Garcia asked sleepily; a combination of wine and turkey.

“Midday, why?” I replied, shifting to reach for my wine.

“Do you want to go Black Friday Shopping with me? We would need to be at the mall for 5.”

“Sure.” I mumbled sleepily, before finally succumbing to the food induced nap that I had been resisting.

** SpencerPOV **

The dishes were done, all the leftovers covered and put into the fridge, now for some quality time with my girlfriend . . . who was asleep in a food coma on the couch.

She stirred when I sat down next to her, and I felt her snuggle into my side as I wrapped my arm around her.

“I’m going shopping tomorrow morning early with Garcia.” She informed me with a yawn.

“How early is early?” I asked

“Need to be at the mall for five, so I’ll be up at four.” She added.

“So what time do you want to go to bed at? 10?” I asked, rubbing circles onto her knee.

She nodded, “Don’t worry we’ll be back by 10.30 so we can get to the airport by 11.”

The evening passed in the same sort of fashion, wine and conversation flowed freely, and Rossi offered to host us all for Christmas, as we all had to remain in the state over the holiday period.

Amelia fell asleep at around 9.30. I let her sleep on, eventually carrying her to bed when I went up. All of our bags were packed for tomorrow, and I set Amelia onto our bed, helping change her into one of my T-Shirts for bed. She didn’t wake the whole time, which wasn’t surprising; what with the nightmare in the middle of the night and getting up early to help with the cooking. Well, that, and eating all the food. I set the alarm for 4am, tucking her into bed and falling asleep next to her within seconds; it had been a long day for us both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all the current chapters up, subsequent chapters will be coming soon!
> 
> I have also made a Tumblr for my Stories, it is: Animeisnotmydivision.tumblr.com


	36. Chapter Thirty Five: Black Friday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I’m back with another chapter. Prom was amazing and I now officially have three months of free time before university begins and it would be nice to have this story finished and the sequel started by then. I am also on Fanfiction.net under the name ‘Animeisnotmydivision’ and also on tumblr under ‘Animeisnotmydivision’ so it would be great if you checked those out.
> 
> As usual, all I own is the plot i’m taking this down and my original characters.

**25 th November 2011**

**SpencerPOV**

BEEP BEEP BEEP

I woke blearily, shutting off the alarm and going to face Amelia. She was still fast asleep. She looked so peaceful, innocent, and carefree; you couldn’t even tell that she had suffered any hardship.

But suffered she had, and through some of the worst things that can happen to a person. The fact that she could just pick herself up and continue after every bad thing still amazed me, and I admired for her strength of character immensely.

I could have watched her sleep for hours on end, but she wanted to go shopping, so unfortunately the peace and serenity would soon be over as fast as it had begun.

“Wake up Amelia; you want to go Black Friday Shopping.” I said, shaking her lightly.

She groaned and sat up, stretching her arms above her head, causing the T-Shirt that I had put her in to bed to ride up and expose the tops of her thighs.

She moved to climb out of bed, when I pulled her back, “Aren’t you forgetting something?” I asked, echoing her words to me from months ago, back when our relationship began.

She smiled, leaning forward to press a kiss to my lips, “Morning Amante, I would love to stay, but in a minute Garcia will be in here dragging me shopping, so you need to let me out of bed.”

I snaked my arms around her waist, pulling her back towards me and causing her to giggle, “And what do I get in return? Letting you leave had better be worth my while.”

She smirked, tracing her fingers up and down my chest, eliciting a slight shiver from me, “How about I buy something we both can enjoy? From Victoria’s Secret maybe?” She suggested, her lips not far from mine.

“Deal.” I said, pulling her closer for a searing passionate kiss, which she responded to in kind. Just as my hand began to ghost up her leg, she pushed me away.

“Stop trying to distract me.” She said, pushing me back down in the bed as she moved to get ready for the day.

I watched her sleepily as she changed into jeans and a sweater, pulling her hair into a ponytail and putting on her glasses, deciding to forgo her contacts.

She came back over to the bed, pressing a kiss to my cheek, “I’ll see you later okay? Love you.”

I nodded sleepily, “Love you too.” I said, hearing her slip out of the room and shut the door before I fell back asleep again.

**AmeliaPOV**

I met Garcia downstairs and the pair of us quickly headed to my car and began driving towards the mall.

“So what are you hoping to get today?” Garcia asked, already vibrating with the excitement that she actually had a partner in crime for her spending spree.

“Oh I don’t know this and that. I’m not really going in with a shopping list or anything. I think I might go to Victoria’s Secret though.” I added as I pulled into a parking space at the mall and we joined the smallish line of people already there. We were about 20 places from the front.

“Ooh, picking out something to show boy genius?” She teased.

“Excuse you Miss Garcia, but I don’t kiss and tell.” I said with a laugh.

She rolled her eyes, “You do more than kiss though. Come on Amelia, why don’t you want to give me all the juicy details? I can tell you about Morgan and me if you like, like last night he did this thing with his-“

“Don’t finish that sentence. I have no desire to know all the sordid details.” I said, just as the doors opened.

It was like something out of The Hunger Games, or a Zombie Apocalypse. I mean, i’m all for a good bargain, but these people are mad; one pregnant woman actually punched another woman in the face to get the last Baby Born doll in Target, it was like the world was ending.

We visited nearly every shop in the mall, buying all sorts of different things. I bought new clothes for both myself and Spencer, new books, new sheet music, you name it, I probably bought it. I just couldn’t believe the savings I was making, and it was a great opportunity to get a head start on my Christmas shopping. Good thing our bags for Vegas were pretty large, otherwise it wouldn’t all fit.

Our last stop of the morning was Victoria’s Secret, where we both got some goodies that our ‘mancakes’ (Garcia’s words not mine) would enjoy. Whilst trying some things on, I had taken some cheeky pictures and sent them to Spence, who had told me to buy everything, no matter the cost. I giggled, I do love to tease him.

As we were walking back to the car, I checked the time, only 9.30. I sent Spence a text, telling him that we were on our way back.

**SpencerPOV**

The woman I love is a tease.

That’s the only way to describe her: a tease.

All morning I have been getting pictures sent to me of her in Victoria’s Secret changing rooms in various states of undress. She was killing me here. I told her to buy anything she wanted; it was the Black Friday sales after all, they were practically giving things away for free.

I got another text from her: _on our way back Amante. Will need help with the bags, there are many of them. Got some stuff for you too. Back in 15 A xoxo_

A few minutes later, I heard a car pull into the driveway of Rossi’s and I stepped outside, “So did you buy the whole mall?” I teased as I helped with Amelia’s bags and Morgan helped move Garcia’s to his car.

She laughed as she took the last of the bags, including the ones from Victoria’s Secret, “We had fun, though that place was like World War Three. I saw a pregnant woman throw another woman down by their hair for a Barbie doll. Is it normally that bad?”

I chuckled and nodded as we placed the bags on the bed, “every year gets worse and worse.” I said as I began to unpack the bags and put the purchases in our suitcases.

She really had bought a lot of stuff, “you were mean today you know” I told her.

“How so?” she asked, midway through folding a new shirt she had bought me.

“Sending me all those pictures.”

“What? Didn’t you like them?”

“You know I did, tease.”

She giggled, “Spence, you’re so reserved all the time, I like making you feel a bit hot under the collar.” She said, wrapping her arms around me, “now we can pick up where we left off this morning.”

“Oh, can we? We only have an hour until we need to leave for our flight.”

She pulled me down for a kiss, and I pulled her closer until we were pressed against each other.

I broke away for air, “We aren’t alone here. Later.”

She sighed, “Fine, later.”

The rest of our time was spent packing everything up and loading the car. We said goodbye to our friends and Amelia, my mom and I were soon on the road to the airport, with the Las Vegas lights in our sights.

What a fun weekend this would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this, and stay in tune as more will be coming soon.


	37. Chapter Thirty Six: Waking up in Vegas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is becoming a habit. Sorry, life has been so stressful these past months. But, I have my place secured at medical school and there’s only a month until I start and I’m so excited. Here is a new chapter.

25th-27th November 2011

 

AmeliaPOV

By the time we reached the famous ‘Sin City’, it was only 2pm, once the time difference was taken into account. Even though it was November, it was pretty warm, which was probably the most bizarre thing about our entire trip, since DC was gearing up for snow.

We exited the airport and retrieved our hire car, heading back towards Bennington to drop Diana off. On the way, Spencer pointed out all the places that meant something to him growing up; his schools, the library, where he used to play chess in the park, even the baseball field where he used to play little league, at his dad’s insistence.

He drove past a street, “And that’s where we used to live, number 2271 Pine Terrace.” He said.

I whipped my head back, analysing the street sign one last time. It couldn’t be. No way.  “Spence, is that the only Pine Terrace?”

He frowned, thinking for a slight second before nodding, “Yes, why?”

“Well, you know I was born here in Vegas and lived here for a year before we joined my father’s family in Italy?” he nodded, “We lived in a house on Pine Terrace, number 2258, we were practically neighbours, how weird is that?” I said in wonder.

He nodded, “Well that certainly is a coincidence-“

“Spencer Reid, I raised you better than to believe in such a thing as coincidence, the universe is rarely so lazy. This just further proves what I already knew; that you and Amelia are perfect and destined for each other.”

I blushed, reaching to take Spencer’s hand which wasn’t resting on the steering wheel, “Just proves that we were always meant to meet.” I added, squeezing his hand.

We took Diana back to Bennington, where we spent the rest of the afternoon with her, talking, looking through photos and reading books. We left when it was time for dinner, with the promise of coming back tomorrow.

We got back into the car, heading to check into our hotel, which was on the strip. “Sorry, you know how bad I am with maps and the like, that’s why I went with a hotel on the strip, because they’re easy to find.”

“Don’t worry about it, this trip is more than I ever could have asked for.” He said, raising my hand to kiss it as he drove.

“Eyes on the road Amante, you’re taking me out tonight. I have a dress that demands to be worn out. Are there any casinos you’re not banned from?” I asked

“A few, you feeling lucky?” he asked, pulling into the hotel parking lot.

“Luck has nothing to do with it; i’m just exceptional at cards.” I checked the time, 6pm, “How about we freshen up at the hotel and go out for dinner and gambling at 8?” I suggested as we checked in and headed to our room for the next two nights.

We opened the door and Spencer pulled me into a kiss, “Do we really need two hours to freshen up?”

....

After we were done, ‘freshening up’, I headed to get ready for dinner and a night on the strip. I slipped on some new underwear that I bought at Victoria’s Secret and a tight black dress that reached mid thigh. I pulled on some high heels, left my hair down and put on some light make-up, I was ready for a night on the strip.

After dinner at our hotel, we headed to one of the three Casinos on the strip that Spencer wasn’t banned from gambling in. We tried a little of everything; roulette, blackjack, poker. In some ways, it was our night, others it wasn’t, but in the end up we left with $1000 more than what we came in with, so I would say that the night was a success. It did help that we were both exceptional at counting cards.

We headed back to the hotel, more than a little bit drunk, my high heels were in my hand, my other arm wrapped around Spencer’s waist so I could lean into his side and support my weight a little. Spencer’s jacket was wrapped around my shoulders, as my dress didn’t really cover that much and I was beginning to feel cold. Spencer, who was marginally more sober than me, was holding my small clutch handbag in one hand, his other sitting dangerously low on my hip, practically on my arse, drawing patterns onto my skin over the fabric of my dress. Tease.

I pulled him into a searing kiss as soon as we were in the lift; oh our night was far from over.

….

I was awoken the next morning by the sunlight streaming through the large windows of the hotel room, alerting me to the pounding pain in my head. I was draped over Spencer, our legs tangled together and head on his chest, his heartbeat in my ear.

I stirred, seeing that Spencer was already awake, “So did we do something silly? Like get shitty matching tattoos? Get married by an Elvis Impersonator?” I teased.

He chuckled, rubbing his head; he must have had a headache too, “Nothing so debauched, we did win some money though, Aspirin?”

I nodded, rising from the bed and grabbing the box from my bag, removing two tablets and tossing the box to Spencer before taking them with a gulp of water and moving to rummage through my bag for some clothes for the day. “I arranged a day pass for your mother, so we can spend the whole day together doing stuff. You can show me all the places you used to go together. The lesser known side of Sin City.” I said, dressing as he took the aspirin. I put on underwear before pulling on blue skinny jeans and a green sleeveless shirt. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and moved into the bathroom, putting on some light make up before deciding to forgo contacts for the day and just wear my glasses.

I sat on the bed, pulling on socks and converse as Spencer moved to get dressed in black jeans and a grey button down shirt.

“Sounds fun. There are a couple of state parks not too far from here that we used to go to. The other thing mom loved besides books was nature. Even now at Bennington the outdoors proves to be a great escape for her. Part of the reason I picked Bennington for her was the extensive gardens, and it’s proximity to a decent library.” He said as he laced up his own shoes.

“Well that’s settled it then, a day outdoors it is. I love nature too, in Italy, I’d spend my days playing hide and seek with my cousins around the family Vineyard, and in Scotland, we used to go to the Highlands in the summer and explore the vast isolated wilderness. Even though I’m a city girl through and through, there’s something about being cut off from everything that sounds appealing.”

Spencer pecked my lips before we left our room and headed downstairs, grabbing a quick breakfast to go before heading to the car and back towards Bennington.

“How about tonight, instead of another night on the strip, we go to dinner and dancing at a club.” I laughed at his slightly alarmed face, “No, not a nightclub, a jazz club, you know some romantic music, lively dancing, it could be fun.”

“You know I’m not as proficient a dancer as you.” He said, looking slightly relieved that I wasn’t taking him to some sort of dark dingy club where everyone danced provocatively.

“Spence I used to do ballet and musical theatre for like 12 years, besides, dancing is about heart, not skill. You are a decent dancer, and you’ll be better when you get lost in the music and just think that it’s you and me. I’m not going to laugh at you. Come on, please.” I pouted.

He sighed, “Fine.”

I leaned over and kissed his cheek, “I knew I went around with you for a reason.”

We picked up Diana and began the 45 minute drive to a place Spencer called Red Rock Canyon National Conservation Area. It was in the desert, and it was absolutely beautiful. The colours were sandy yellows and reds, a contrast to the cloudless blue sky above our heads.

Spencer paid the fee and parked up the car, he and Diana lead me towards the Visitor Centre, “Oh Spencer, we haven’t been here in years, what made you think of this place? It hasn’t changed a bit.” Diana said in wonder.

“Well, Amelia said that she wanted to see the parts of Vegas that most people never see, and some of my favourite memories from my childhood are coming here with you and dad.” He replied.

I almost felt like I was intruding on a private moment, so I left the company of Spencer and Diana for a moment to go look through the different types of hiking trails we could go on.

Spencer joined me after a moment, reaching around me to pick up a map of the Moenkopi Loop. “This one is about two miles long. Not too difficult, and not too long. It’s the one we used to do when we came here.”

I smiled, “I quite like this; having my own personal tour guide.” I said, taking his hand, “Lead the way.”

Spencer was right; the trail was easy to follow. We started from the visitor centre and from there we followed a very small incline. We reached the summit after about an hour and a half, and from there we had beautiful views of what Spencer informed me were the Wilson Cliffs. I took plenty of pictures, including one of Spencer and Diana in front of the Cliffs.

“Oh that is beautiful Amelia, you must send me a copy in your next letter. Now one of you two.” She said, taking the camera from my hands.

I smiled, joining Spencer, “Hey you, your mum wants a picture of us.” I said, wrapping my arm around his waist, feeling Spence wrap his own arm around my shoulders.

After pictures were done, I turned to look at the view, “You were so lucky to have all this on your doorstep.” I said, leaning up to press a kiss to his lips.

As we kissed, I heard a camera click. I pulled away and turned, seeing Diana still holding my camera up, “I want a copy of that one too.”

I laughed, turning to Spencer, who was blushing.

We began our descent, which took about another hour and a half. By now it was about 3pm. “Why don’t we go and grab a bite to eat together? Diana doesn’t need to be back until 6, and besides our flight is at 8am tomorrow, so today is the last time we’ll see each other.”

We reached the car and I jumped into the back seat, Spencer and Diana were still catching up on missed time together, so I utilised the silence to send an e-mail home to my parents, promising to send some photos soon, and to have a Skype session in the near future.

We reached the restaurant, an old favourite of Spencer and his mom, and spent the next couple of hours laughing and talking, making the most of our final moments together.

Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end, and we dropped Diana back at Bennington. After a round of hugs, and ‘I Love You’s, Spencer and I headed back to our hotel. I took his hand, which was lying idle and squeezed it, “Are you alright? We don’t need to go out tonight if you don’t want to, I’m just as happy to stay in.”

He smiled, “I’m fine, just not a fan of goodbyes you know? No, I still want to go out tonight. It’s our last night in Vegas, we should have fun.” We pulled up at the hotel, “We could go out at 8?” it was 7.15 now.

“Yeah, that’s fine, plenty of time to get myself ready.”

I went upstairs, changing into another set of new lingerie after a quick shower, pulling on a strapless deep purple dress that I had just bought. It was tight fitting until my waist, with a flared out skirt that reached mid thigh and sparkly beading all over the chest and bustline. It was fun and flirty, perfect for going dancing. I paired it with some black peep toe heels and a small black clutch bag, removing my hair tie and leaving my hair down in its curls.

I emerged from the bathroom, eyeing up Spencer, who had now changed into a dark green button down shirt. “Come on Amante, let’s go dancing.” I told him, pulling him along.

After a recommendation from the Concierge Desk, we decided to walk the 10 minute journey to the club. It was a jazz club, playing varying tempos of jazz and swing music. The whole place had a very intimate and romantic atmosphere. We went to the bar, ordering a strawberry daiquiri for me and a scotch for Spencer.

We sat at a table for a little while, watching the other couples dance, some even performing more complex lifts and dance moves.

“Spencer, Spencer Reid! No way!”

I turned to see a man, maybe about 26 or 27, walking towards our table. He was tall, with blonde hair and green eyes and wearing a crisp black suit.

Spencer stood and shook his hand, “Jeremy! Jeremy Smith, wow it’s been years. Amelia, this is Jeremy, we went to High School together. Jeremy, this is Amelia, my girlfriend, she works at the BAU with me.”

I smiled at him, “Nice to meet you.”

Jeremy nodded, “Likewise, wow man it’s been what? 9 years? You know, Spencer was only 12, yet he was way smarter than me. If it wasn’t for him tutoring me in algebra, I wouldn’t have graduated and retained my basketball scholarship for UCLA. That and he coached the basketball team to National Champions two years running.”

I turned to him and smiled, “You never told me that.”

He shrugged, “It never came up.”

After staying with us a while to chat, Jeremy stood, “It was nice to see you Spencer, and to meet you Amelia, but I need to go and meet my friends.” He said, shaking Spencer’s hand before leaving our table.

“Were you two friendly in High School?” I asked, finishing my drink.

“To an extent; he was one of the few people who didn’t bully me and tried to stop the others from doing the same, but I wouldn’t call us friends or anything.”

“Well count yourself lucky, I never had a friendly face at school; my only friends were in Youth Theatre. Now, I believe I was promised a dance or two.” I said, setting my glass down and pulling him to his feet.

“I promised no such thing, but as I am a gentleman, I’ll oblige.” He said teasingly with a smile, causing me to laugh.

We danced the night away in that cosy little jazz club, both of us getting more and more handsy as the night went on. Eventually, we left and called ourselves a cab; our night was far from over.

....

We woke at 5am, packing the last of our things tiredly before checking out and driving our hire car back to the airport. We returned the keys and headed to the domestic departures terminal. We were checked in, through security and waiting in the gate by 7am, giving us time to grab a quick breakfast as the Starbucks nearby before we were called for boarding.

Thankfully, there were no delays, and we arrived back in DC on time at 4pm. As we were heading back to our apartment, i fell asleep against the window. Goodbye weekend of a lifetime, hello reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: i am so sorry it has taken so long; you know how life can be. This is my longest chapter to date and I hope you all enjoyed it. Stay tuned for more soon. The best place for updates would be my tumblr: animeisnotmydivision, so make sure you give it a follow.


End file.
